Cloud's cloud
by Kalerin
Summary: BEING REVISED! Cloud finally has the perfect life with his three lovers. What will happen when it is all taken away? WARNING: the dreaded mpreg is back. This is my first story so be nice. Rated M for lemons and stuff. Not much swearing. CloudxZackxSephirothxReno
1. How it all started

**As the golden rays of the morning sun finally managed to worm their way into the room they found Cloud already wide awake. However, his normal smile was gone, replaced by a severe frown. Almost unconsciously, his left hand gently stroked his belly.**

"**How could this happen?" he muttered, furious, scared, and hurt all at the same time. Furious about what that sicko had done to his body. Scared about how his lovers would react. Hurt because he knew that there was nothing he could do.**

**Cloud could still remember the day, three years ago, that had kick started this whole string of events that had led him to where he was now. Zack, in his normal bouncy and nosy self, had decided that Cloud had been single for to long.**

_**Flashback**_

"_**Oh come on, Cloud."**_

"_**For the last time, NO ZACK!"**_

_**Zack sat back on the couch in a huff. What was the little chocobo's problem? All he had suggested was that the blonde should get a girlfriend. After all, Spiky was now officially the only cadet who didn't have a girl or boy friend.**_

"_**Alright," he sighed in exasperation. Honestly, the things he went through to help his friend. "How 'bout a boyfriend? Is that what you're wanting?" If the sudden blush was any indication the answer was yes. "Well then, come on! I'll help you out! Just go to the guy and ask him out. Or is he already taken?"**_

_**Cloud shuffled his feet against the carpet, embarrassed beyond belief. "It's not a he," he mumbled. "It's a them. And besides, none of them would want me." On that point he was certain. After all, he was the dumb country hick that just had to fall hard for three of the most powerful people in ShinRa.**_

_**Exasperated by his friend's actions, Zack decided to take things into his own hands. Without warning, the First class suddenly bolted into Clouds room, grabbing a single book. Cloud was an avid journaler and if there was some secret crush in his life he would write it down. Before Cloud could protest Zack was out of the house and running for all his worth. He could hear Cloud's shouts behind him but paid them no mind. After all, there was no way the cadet could keep up with him.**_

_**Finally reaching Sephiroth's office, Zack flopped onto the Generals couch and started leafing through the diary in his hands. Finally finding what he was looking for, he read what the chocobo had to say. His mouth dropped in surprise.**_

"_**Wow, Spiky," he muttered, reading the three names. "You like to dream big." Glancing at his PHS Zack nodded. If he hurried he could get to everyone on the list and explain things. Maybe Spiky's dreams would come true.**_

_**~*~**_

_**Groaning, Cloud struggled up the last couple steps to his apartment. Major Yven had been riding the cadets for weeks now but today had been the worst for Cloud. He hadn't been able to focus, thinking only of the diary that Zack had managed to steal. Zack! If Cloud ever got his hands on him, First class or no, he was going to die a painful death.**_

_**Opening the door to his and Zack's shared apartment, Cloud didn't realize that it was to dark and to quiet. Nor did he notice the dark shadow lurking behind the door. He just stepped in through the doorway and closed the door behind him.**_

_**Big mistake.**_

_**A hand suddenly clamped itself over his mouth as he was pulled deeper into the shadows. An instinctive scream tried to force its way out of him as his hands frantically tried to pull the offending arm away to no avail.**_

_**A blindfold fell over Cloud's eyes, plunging him into darkness. As he felt it tied firmly behind his head he redoubled his efforts to escape but a new set of hands grabbed both of his arms and forced them together as they too were tied. Soon after a gag was also set into place. Cloud was officially trapped.**_

_**With apparent ease, one of his captors slung Cloud over one shoulder and started carrying him. Cloud used that chance to start kicking and was pleased to hear a grunt of pain although it didn't change his situation. Suddenly, Cloud was tossed and he tensed up before hitting something soft. His bed? Before he could try and escape to arms suddenly held him down, preventing movement. For the first time Cloud noticed the dip in the bed and realized there was someone on it with him. Two more dips told him that there were infact three unknown assailants.**_

_**Where was Zack when he was needed?**_

_**All thoughts fled from Clouds mind when suddenly his mouth was covered by another. He was being kissed by some unknown person! But that wasn't the problem. The problem was that he was responding. For some unknown reason, Cloud found himself kissing back through the gag. He could feel a smirk on the other lips but didn't care right then.**_

_**Cloud was suddenly distracted when he felt someone cut away his shirt. His first thought was, 'Aw man, Major Yven is gonna kill me if I ruin another shirt!' His next thought was drowned out when suddenly a tongue started lapping at his stomach. Cloud couldn't help it; he arched into the touch. He hadn't used to think that he was sexually tense but these people, whoever they were, were proving that he was wrong. He was willing to allow total strangers do whatever they wanted so long as he was touched.**_

_**The last stranger finally got into the act, slowly pulling Clouds pants and drawers off. Cloud could feel himself blush; knowing that he was already hard but quite suddenly didn't care as a warm, wet mouth swallowed him whole. Finally breaking the kiss, Cloud leaned his head back and groaned in pleasure. He could feel the chuckles from his kisser but was so distracted that he didn't care. Instead, he felt the kisser move onto his chest and he felt him start to suck his nipples, which only made him groan harder.**_

_**All the stimulation grew to unbearable heights and yet none of the assailants let up. In minutes they had reduced Cloud to a writhing puddle but still they continued. Cloud finally couldn't take it anymore and felt himself explode in the sucker's mouth. As his orgasm raced through him Cloud screamed so loud that the gag couldn't fully muffle it. He kept screaming as the mouth around his cock just kept sucking, drinking as much of his cum as he could shoot off. The other two mouths had stopped and Cloud knew they were watching him; he could feel their amusement along with another emotion. Was it…love?**_

_**Finally coming back off his high, Cloud could feel the strangers changing positions. Once they had settled one of them, Cloud didn't know who, lifted his hips up and put a pillow under his low back. A hazy feeling of dread was soon drowned out as a saliva soaked finger suddenly breached him. Cloud instinctively moved away from the finger but two strong hands just pushed him back onto it. It wasn't painful, just uncomfortable, and Cloud wiggled, trying to make it more comfortable.**_

_**The finger slowly started fucking him until Cloud was moving his hips in time with it. Once he did that a second finger was added and Cloud felt the first sting of pain. He winced in pain and felt the person who owned the fingers lean over him and kiss him gently on the forehead. The two fingers moved slowly, stretching him until he was moving his hips once more. Another finger was added and this time Cloud actually whimpered as a couple tears managed to escape the blindfold. The tears were licked up as the fingers slowly started searching for something. Apparently they found it as they pressed against something the made Cloud arch his back in pleasure. Suddenly he didn't care what the person did; as long as it kept touching him there he was fine.**_

_**The fingers pulled out and Cloud couldn't hold back his whimper at the loss. For the first time audible chuckles could be heard all around him and he knew his captors were amused. However, Cloud's embarrassment was short lived as he was suddenly thrust into. From being totally empty to completely full in a few seconds shocked him so much that he forgot to be horrified. All he could focus on was the fact that some mans dick was inside him all way up to the hilt. Cloud could feel that the dick was impressive; long and thick. But for some reason there was no pain. Even though it was so much bigger then three fingers Cloud felt no pain at all. Only pleasure. Pleasure and…**_

…_**love.**_

_**The person inside Cloud slowly started to thrust into him, gently filling him again and again. As he did the other two got back into things, each one sucking on a nipple. It only took a few seconds before Cloud was hard again and he started moving in sync with the man inside of him. When the man hit Clouds sweet spot again Cloud decided to take things into his own hands. He abandoned the others rhythm and started moving faster and harder. The stranger got the hint and grabbed Clouds hips, suddenly pounding into him hard and fast.**_

_**Cloud threw back his head an groaned, loving all the sensations that he was going through. It wasn't long before he released again; this time though he felt some also release into him, both men groaning in pleasure as they rode out their orgasm.**_

_**The man inside Cloud collapsed onto him for a few seconds before struggling up. Cloud didn't actually care since he was still to limp to notice that the mans dick was still inside of him. He did feel warm, gentle hands undo the knot around his hands while someone else removed the now worn out gag. The person inside him leaned forward, slowly taking the blindfold off. Once it was gone, Cloud looked around him with blurry eyes, not ready for light or sight just yet. On one side of him he saw someone with long silver hair and glowing eyes. On the other side he saw someone with fiery red hair and a smirk. But the one he recognized was the one between his legs, the one who was still inside of him.**_

"_**ZACK!'**_

_**End Flashback**_

_**Cloud couldn't help but smile fondly at the memory. He had been so embarrassed that he had actually kicked Zack out of the apartment for months and refused to talk to him. He had also been unable to talk to either Reno or the General; afraid that they had just used him or maybe had only done it to appease Zack. It took them forever to convince Cloud that all three loved him and wanted him. They were even willing to share him with the others; a feat that had never happened before. So finally, after half a year, Cloud had caved and they had started this four-way relationship.**_

_**Now, two and a-half years later, all four lived in the ShinRa tower. Sephiroth had pulled some strings with Rufus and had gotten an entire floor that belonged to them and them alone. Also through the years the other three had developed feelings for each other so it wasn't just Cloud who was getting the sex any more. It was evening out and they were building a life. Cloud finally had his perfect life.**_

_**Until that man came along and ruined everything.**_

_**Cloud's hand once again rested on his stomach. "What am I going to do?"**_


	2. Make a choice

Finally leaving the room, Cloud wandered through the rooms, wondering where his lovers were. He finally found Zack in the kitchen, reading the paper while his breakfast sat before him, cold and uneaten. Instead, Zack's total focus was on whatever he was reading. And if his frown was any indicator, it wasn't good.

"Something wrong?" Cloud asked as he snagged a banana. Zack just huffed.

"I'll say," he growled. "ShinRa is tearing James apart and doesn't even care."

Cloud knew James; he was a Second class SOLDIER and as loyal as they came. He had a wife who lived near by and had never cheated as far as Cloud knew. ShinRa had often praised him for this.

"What happened?" Cloud asked, confused and a little worried.

Zack threw done the paper in disgust, glaring at nothing. "James's wife got pregnant," he snapped. "Since it's so rare for SOLDIERS to impregnate people ShinRa ordered the embryo to be studied which means they're going to kill it."

Cloud's hand instantly flew to his stomach. Zack noticed the move and frowned. "Hey," he said worriedly, getting up and coming over to kneel before Cloud. "You okay?" Cloud managed to fake a smile and nod.

"Just a little nauseous," he said. Luckily, he had been nauseous since that man got a hold of him so it wasn't that strange. Zack frowned and pulled Cloud in for a hug.

"You know we're here for you, right?" he whispered into his beloved chocobo's ear. Cloud could only smile sadly.

"I know," he whispered. Thinking the situation was too tense he tried to lighten it up a little. "My ass has been telling me that since my first night back." Zack couldn't help but laugh at the memory. He and the others had been so relieved by Clouds return that they had all had sex with him the whole day. Cloud actually admitted that he had lost count of how many times he had been filled with their cum. Not that it had mattered back then. He was back with them and safe; that was all any of them had cared about.

Now though; now Cloud cared more about the consequences of that day.

"So," he said, trying to change the subject, "where are Reno and Seph?" Zack shook his head fondly. "Reno's on a mission," he said wryly, watching an answering smirk spread across Clouds face. Ever since Clouds kidnapping Reno had been adamant about waiting for him and Tseng had had to finally threaten the red-head Turk before he had agreed to take another mission now that Cloud was safe. Cloud loved the Turk dearly but it got really annoying to have him around 24/7. "Seph is checking in with some of the other First's in the area. There's a rumor going around that we're going to be shipped to Wutai."

Cloud frowned at this, suddenly worried. Though it had been unheard of he had actually gone from cadet to First class SOLDIER in the three years following Zack's little stunt. And it actually had nothing to do with having Sephiroth as a lover. Cloud was just really good and got put up for promotion more often. Normally the news of Wutai would have at least been acceptable.

But now…

Cloud watched Zack as he dug into his now freezing breakfast. "Zack," he finally said, causing the older man to look up at him. "Did you ever want to be a dad?" Zack frowned a little before putting his fork down. He was going to be serious.

"That's actually my only regret about this whole thing," he said quietly, trying to be gentle. "I love you and Seph and Reno but…well, I do regret not being able to be a dad. It's always been a dream of mine. Why?"

Cloud shrugged, trying to seem uninterested. "Just wondering," he said carelessly. "I know I sort of wish I could have a kid. Do you think Reno or Seph would want kids?" Zack shrugged, convinced that Cloud was just being random. He had been doing that a lot since his return a month ago.

"Reno misses it," he said distractedly, trying to focus on his breakfast again. "I heard him say to Seph once that his only regret is never getting a woman pregnant before he found you. I think he would love having a little kid running around that he could love and teach. Seph…well, if you could have kids Seph would love to have one. But only with you. After all, you're his precious Cloud. You have something no one else does; not even me and Reno."

Zack's PHS suddenly went off. He answered it with his usual, "Hello! What can I do for you this glorious day? And sorry, I already have the best lovers ever." Zack's face changed when he heard the voice on the other end; his smirk grew but his eyes grew softer and filled with love. "Hey Seph!" he yelled into the phone, making Cloud wince but smile nevertheless. Sephiroth was by far the one that Zack loved to annoy the most. Of course by now he knew that the silver haired lover actually loved Zack for that. Their near constant arguments were their own way of showing their love.

Zack's face suddenly went serious, his normal cheerfulness disappearing without a trace. He nodded a few times before sighing. "Got it," he said wearily. "I'll tell him. See you tonight." Zack hung up before violently throwing his PHS out of the room. Cloud just waited, dreading the words he knew were coming.

"That was Seph," Zack said though it was unnecessary. "ShinRa has decided. Pack up; we head to Wutai as soon as the sun goes down."

Cloud nodded numbly, before standing up and walking to his room. He had a choice to make and he had to make it fast.

Sitting on his bed, Cloud tiredly rubbed his stomach. True nauseous was making itself known although whether it was from the news or….something else, Cloud didn't know. His mind flashed back to what Zack had said this morning. ShinRa was ordering the death of an embryo just so it could be studied. What would he do if he knew…

Jumping to his feet, Cloud made a fast decision. He couldn't wait around for others to find out his secret. He had to go now. Grabbing a piece of paper he wrote Zack a quick note before getting up and calmly leaving their home for the last time.

As he rode the elevator down to the ground floor, Clouds PHS started to ring. Looking at it, he saw that Reno was calling him. Flicking the phone open he cautiously put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

Quiet breathing was all he could hear from the other end. He waited a few moments before a voice that barely qualified as a whisper came through.

"Cloud?"

"It's me. Reno…what's wrong?"

"…can you come to the old butchering building? The one just outside of Midgar, to the north?"

"Sure. Reno, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just hurry." The connection ended.

Stepping out of the elevator, Cloud made a short stop to finish some things before walking out of the tower. It took him a few minutes to walk to the multistory garage but once there he found his beloved Fenrir and jumped on. Fenrir had been his graduation gift from Sephiroth for making First class SOLDIER and Cloud treasured it.

Starting it up, Cloud raced off without looking back even once.

Pulling up before the butcher's building, Cloud's nose picked up the unmistakable smell of blood. And lots of it. Carefully drawing his sword, Cloud slowly approached the open door and peeked in. The sight that greeted him made him retch uncontrollably.

Bodies or parts of bodies hung everywhere, the still wet blood slowly dripping to the blood soaked ground. Men, women, children, all had the same looks of horror and pain errantly stamped onto their faces. Arms and legs littered the ground while other body parts lay in piles. Everywhere there was the stench of blood, decay, fear, and a slight undercurrent of sex.

Sitting in the middle of this nightmare, was Reno. His head was slumped forward, a cigarette hanging half-heartedly from his mouth. The body of a small child was in his lap and he was soaked in blood, though none seemed to be his own.

Slowly, carefully, Cloud walked over to his lover. He put a gentle hand on Reno's shoulder and watched as tired green eyes looked up at him.

"What happened?" he asked, horrified at the carnage around him. Reno looked around listlessly, all emotions already spent.

"We got the wrong Intel," he rasped. "It wasn't…wasn't supposed to be like this. We knew people were being brought here but we thought they were just being forced to work. That's it. But when I got here they were…oh Cloud!" Reno fell forward, clutching Cloud tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. Cloud gently rubbed his back, making soothing noises. Everyone had a breaking point and it seemed that Reno had finally reached his.

"I failed," Reno sobbed into Clouds shoulder. "I failed! This boy…I knew him. He was such a gentle boy, Cloud. Never stole, never hurt anyone. I promised him that I would protect him. And I didn't! I got here just when the killed him!"

Reno pulled back slightly, his eyes meeting Clouds as the tears still fell. "He cursed me Cloud. He said that I failed him. And I did Cloud! I failed all of them! Tseng has been trying to get me to investigate for two months and I wouldn't do it. How many people died because of that choice?!"

Cloud didn't know what to do. He wanted to reassure Reno but he didn't have the words to say. Honestly, what could he say? 'It's going to be alright' was out; it was never going to be alright. 'It's okay' was out for the same reason. 'You'll get over it', 'time will help'; all those saying were total lies! He couldn't inflect them on Reno.

Reno suddenly grabbed Cloud's hand, desperate and serious.

"Cloud, kill me."


	3. The story comes out

_**Okay, I finally get it. I've read often that getting reviews make writers feel good but never quite understood it. Then I upload this, my first story, and on the first day I get a review. I was just like, "Wow…" Suddenly I just wanted to write more of it. It's awesome. So anyway, if you want to review you can. I won't actually ask for it but know that reviews will generate more chapters. Also, I'll be asking for opinions on certain things a lot. If you want the story to go a certain way you must tell me. I'm not telepathic. Thanks a lot! And enjoy!**_

**Cloud pulled back slightly, suddenly afraid of the person before him. At first he thought Reno had just cracked but the red-head's eyes were dead serious. He knew full well what he was asking and who he was asking. It didn't change anything.**

**Slowly, Cloud shook his head while pulling Reno's head back onto his shoulder.**

"**I won't kill you," he whispered. "And I won't let you die." He could feel Reno's anger build so he leaned back a little until he could look in the Turk's eyes. Something in his gaze must have gotten through because Reno didn't yell. He just stared. Sighing, Cloud made some more fast choices. Nothing was going as he planned but he couldn't go back now.**

"**I'm leaving SOLDIER," he said quietly, watching Reno's eyes widen. Knowing his lover needed an explanation he gently took one of Reno's hands and put it on his stomach.**

"**I'm pregnant."**

_**Flashback**_

"_**Oh my god!" Cloud screamed as he felt himself being filled once more. Sephiroth leaned over him, panting. He had lost count of how many times he had filled Cloud with his seed but knew it was over ten times for him alone. Zack and Reno had also been filling him; it would be a miracle if the blonde could walk in the morning. And really, it would take nothing short of a disaster for any of them to leave Cloud's side.**_

_**Reno leaned across the General, loving kissing Cloud and feeling the blonde moan. He had honestly thought that the blonde had been dead and was euphoric to come home and find him there. Not that he hadn't loved his other SOLDIERS but Cloud was special. Cloud was his first real love.**_

_**Cloud's face twitched a little as Sephiroth pulled out of him but he was too relaxed to feel the pain long. Instead he relaxed into Zack who had held him since he had found his blonde that morning. Even when the doctors had been poking and prodding Cloud Zack had held him, even if it was only his hand. Once they had gotten home and their other lovers had learned Cloud was alive they all wanted to reclaim the love and body they thought they had lost. But still, Zack held him. Sephiroth could be sucking him off, Reno could be fucking him, it didn't matter. Zack wouldn't let him go.**_

_**And Cloud wouldn't have it any other way.**_

_**Tilting his face up towards Zack, Cloud smiled, about to say something witty or ironic; anything to lighten the mood. His lovers had lavished him with love and praise but there was an undertone of panic and strain in their words and actions. Of course, Cloud understood. First they had thought him dead and then they found out that **_**he **_**had kidnapped the blonde so no one knew what could happen to him. Seemed it was up to Cloud to defuse the situation. And he was determined to.**_

_**Until his abdomen suddenly burst into fiery pain.**_

_**A scream tore out of Cloud's throat and he thrashed against the arms holding him. He couldn't distinguish his lovers from those voices that had tormented him for months but then he wasn't really trying.**_

_**He just wanted the pain to stop.**_

_**~*~**_

_**It was the next day before the pain suddenly vanished and Cloud was able to wake up. He found himself in the hospital, his lovers waiting for him anxiously. It had taken hours but he finally convinced them that he was pain free and they took him home. He was exhausted, despite his denials and the other three decided to just tuck him in bed instead of sleeping with him. Cloud thought to argue but fell asleep before they got to his room.**_

_**As he slept, he dreamt. He was surrounded by soft light and he could vaguely hear laughter and chatting all around him. A feeling of utter peace and contentment filled him and he decided to never leave.**_

_**The sound of flapping drew his eyes up and he saw a person with a wing spiraling down towards him. The person landed directly before him and folding the wing against his back. His face was hard and angular but his eyes were soft and caring. Though Cloud had never seen him before he knew him.**_

"_**You're Angeal, aren't you?"**_

"_**I am. It is a pleasure to meet you, Cloud. Thank you for watching Zack for me."**_

"_**I thought he was Zack the Puppy." A quiet chuckle.**_

"_**He isn't a puppy anymore. More like an over-excited retriever."**_

"_**Wait, you're dead. That means this is the Lifestream. Which means…I'M DEAD?!"**_

_**Angeal laughed softly, shaking his head fondly. He could see why Zack had fallen in love with the boy.**_

"_**No, you aren't dead. I needed to talk to you so I merely called you here for a short time. When we're done you will return to your body."**_

_**Angeal suddenly kneeled before Cloud and put his hand against Cloud's stomach. Cloud didn't know what surprised him more; the act or an instinct to jerk away and protect his stomach. Angeal looked into the boy's eyes and Cloud saw sadness in them.**_

"_**Cloud…you're pregnant."**_

_**Denials instantly fell from the blonde's lips. The most obvious being "I'm a guy! I can't get pregnant!" Angeal patiently waited him out before sighing.**_

"_**He did this to you," was all he said.**_

_**That was all he needed to say. Cloud suddenly went silent, thinking back to that man and everything that had happened. It actually wasn't that crazy to think that something that man had done had gotten him pregnant.**_

_**Overwhelmed, Cloud suddenly fell to the ground. It was too much for him to understand.**_

"_**So, I'm caring that…that sicko's baby?"**_

"_**No Cloud." Cloud's gaze jumped up to meet Angeal's. "I sense life besides your own within you but I don't sense his essence. Only the essence of your lovers. Who the father is, I don't know yet. But it is one of theirs."**_

_**Cloud felt like crying with relief. This he could handle. He knew the others wouldn't mind a baby running around if it was his and one of theirs. Suddenly he couldn't wait to tell them. However, just as quickly, dread settled in.**_

"_**I can't tell them, can I?"**_

_**Angeal shook his head sadly. "They cannot know," he said firmly but with great sadness. "It would be their duty to report it and ShinRa would surely endanger the baby. No one can know Cloud."**_

_**Cloud's eyes suddenly snapped open to his room. Angeal and the Lifestream were gone. Putting one hand on his stomach, Cloud sighed in relief and fear.**_

_**The baby was still there.**_

_**End Flashback**_

**Reno stared in shock as Cloud finished. His hand still rested against Cloud's stomach and he thought he could almost feel the life within.**

"**That's why I'm leaving," Cloud said suddenly. "All the SOLDIERS are being sent to Wutai to fight. I can't endanger the baby Reno! I'll gamble with my life easily but this child is dependant on me. I gamble with my life and their life gets thrown in for free. But I can't tell anyone this because it would eventually get to ShinRa and my baby would be killed anyway. I have to go…" He trailed off as he saw the tears in Reno's eyes. But he wasn't prepared for Reno's words.**

"**One of us is going to be a daddy?" Reno asked, hope and longing in his voice. Cloud nodded, remembering what Zack had said. Reno wanted a child more then anything. Seeing the hope in his face Cloud knew what he had to do.**

**Cloud stood swiftly, pulling Reno up with him though the Turk yelped in surprise. Before the redhead could complain, Cloud grabbed his face and made him look him in the eye.**

"**Come with me," he begged, causing Reno's mouth to drop. "Come away with me! I'm leaving SOLDIER and you can't go back to the Turks. Come with me and help me so that one day we can all come back. Please."**

**Reno debated in his head for a few moments before smiling.**

"**Let's go."**

**An hour later neither SOLDIER nor Turk could see Midgar anymore. Where they were going, neither knew. What was going to happen next neither had a clue. But both felt better knowing that they were no longer alone.**

_**Author's notes: That's chapter three. I can't believe I actually had a problem writing this. It's wasn't supposed to be that complicated in my mind. Oh well, no one cares, right? So, your first reader's choice question is here. Cloud is definitely going to have one girl baby (I already have plans for that one) but should he have more? If so, how many more and what genders? Also, should I include Zack's and Seph's side of the story every now and then? Please either message me your responses or add them in your reviews. This is only until I can figure out how to make one of those bloody polls. Thanks for reading!**_


	4. A little help

The waves crashed against the shore, subconsciously relaxing Cloud as he watched Reno sleep nearby. It had been three days since their escape from ShinRa and Cloud could already see the pain and burden easing away from Reno. Maybe it was for the best that he got to take a vacation from being a Turk. After all, when all was said and done, he was still a human being and he had to show that every now and then.

Now the only problem was figuring out where to go. They had been dodging SOLDIER and Turk patrols for days and they were both exhausted. At this rate they would be caught before Cloud had passed his first trimester.

Leaning back against the rocks so that his head hung over them and faced the sky, Cloud sighed. "Angeal, what do I do?"

"CLOUD!!!!!!!!!!"

The sudden shout was the only warning Cloud had before a black blur suddenly streaked towards him. Yelping, Cloud rolled out of the way, causing the thing to instead run face first into the rock he had been leaning against. Reno woke with a start to see dust flying and Cloud crouched in a defensive stance nearby. Grabbing his EMR, the Turk surged to his feet and was at his boyfriend's side before the blonde had noticed him wake. Both men warily waited for the dust to settle, wondering if the SOLDIERS or Turks had finally caught them.

Turned out to just be one very dizzy Yuffie.

Growling, Cloud slid out of his half crouch. "What are you doing here?" he snapped at the dazed ninja princess. Yuffie shook her head to clear the last of the buzzing and smiled slightly. Suddenly Cloud felt himself being tackled as she attacked him in a hug. White pain shot through him and only one thought existed.

_She hit my stomach!_

The next thing Yuffie knew, she was flying backwards and slamming into the hard sand. Jumping up she was about to cuss Cloud out when she saw how pale he was as his arms circled his stomach. He looked terrified and Reno's face matched his. Obviously, Yuffie had just done something very wrong.

"Cloud?" she asked worriedly, reaching for him. Cloud flinched away from her just as Reno stepped between them, his eyes filled with rage.

"You stupid, idiotic midget!" he yelled, terrified beyond belief for the child in his lovers body. If the ninja had hurt them he was gonna…

The sudden feeling of a hand on his shoulder made Reno turn. Cloud was smiling slightly, his color returning. Silently he took Reno's hand and put it on his stomach. Once again Reno could feel the life inside and relaxed. He couldn't feel and pain or death though he certainly felt as though the baby was disgruntled.

Cloud looked at Yuffie and saw the fear in her eyes. The ninja was annoying and over hyper but Cloud knew that she would never knowingly hurt him or his child. Therefore, his anger was already gone and he held a hand out to here.

"Hey Yuffie."

Carefully, Yuffie walked over and gave Cloud a very gentle hug, like she was afraid he was going to shatter. He was fine; it was the baby he was worried for. But as soon as he had felt the life within him he had known that Yuffie had caused no damage.

When the ninja pulled back she looked at the SOLDIER and Turk with serious eyes, something Cloud didn't know she possessed.

"What is going on?" she demanded. "ShinRa is going even crazier, trying to track you two down. He's even calling in favors from dad and other important Wutai elders. I personally have received phone calls from Zack, Aerith, Tifa, Tseng, Rude, and believe it or not, RUFUS SHINRA! NOW WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!"

Cloud glanced at Reno nervously, wondering how much he should say. Suddenly a quiet voice breathed into his ear.

"Tell her."

Cloud frowned in confusion but decided to listen to Angeal. "Sit down Yuffie. This is going to take a while."

~*~

When Cloud finished explaining Yuffie sat in thought. Now everything made sense to her. She couldn't blame Cloud for running; ShinRa was madder then a rabid bear and if he learned that Cloud was pregnant he would probably kill Cloud as well just to study him. But what was she going to do? Hiding him from ShinRa wasn't a problem. Hiding him from AVALANCHE and her father was. Sighing, Yuffie threw caution to the wind. Her friend needed help and she was going to give it to him!

"I have a plan," she said, catching both of the men's attention. "I know where I can hide you. But to get there we need Cid. Do you trust him?"

Reno looked at Cloud, letting him make the call. Cloud was reluctant to let anyone else know about the baby but if Yuffie could hide them then he had to trust her at the very least. "Call him."

~*~

"You 'ave got to be kiddin' me," Cid growled as he maneuvered his air ship through some turbulence. "Not only does Blondie get himself kidnapped, he gets himself knocked up to top it off? I thought I taught 'im better then that!" Yuffie shrugged at Cloud apologetically but Cloud just smiled and waved it off. He was used to Cid's ranting and found it oddly comforting. Of course, he had forbid all cussing. Being a guy, he wasn't entirely sure when his baby would develop the ability to hear while in the womb but since all the possible fathers were mako enhanced he wasn't going to risk his child hearing swear words.

Reno lounged nearby, silently watching the irate airship pilot, his hand resting on his EMR. He had heard of Cid of course, Cloud had told them all about his days in AVALANCHE, and he knew that if he got made enough the irate man could actually try and hit Cloud. His heart still paused when he thought about Yuffie tackling Cloud's stomach. If anything happened to the baby, Reno didn't know if he would survive it himself. It was amazing how quickly the thought of Cloud having a baby could change Reno's whole perspective on life.

"So Yuffie," the Turk finally drawled, trying to drown out the pilots rant. "Where are we going?"

Yuffie smiled as she bounced with excitement. "We're going to my island."

Reno felt a frown cross his face. "_Your_ island?"

A quiet chuckle drew Reno's eyes to Cloud. "You mean the Turks don't know? Since Godo is basically emperor of Wutai now Yuffie, as his daughter, has inherited a lot of his old territory. Part of that is a stretch of islands that are just barely within the Wutai ocean boundary. One of those islands belongs solely to Yuffie and no one can go there without her permission."

Yuffie nodded enthusiastically. "That's right! I figured no one would find you if I took you two there! After all, even ShinRa has agreed to leave that island alone. The only reason he would be able to land on my island is if we were massing an army there. If anyone notices that people are suddenly living there I'll just say that I'm helping out a couple friends who have no where else to go. You two are good but you hardly qualify as an army. It'll be fine."

Reno nodded, oddly impressed. Seemed the little midget could actually have good ideas.

He saw Cloud stand up and leave the bridge so Reno instantly followed. To his surprise, Cloud walked out on to the deck and leaned against the rail, enjoying the wind on his face. Cloud felt Reno joined him and turned towards him with a smile.

"Is something wrong?" Reno asked, relaxing next to his lover. Cloud shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking."

"'bout what?"

"Actually, about what I'm gonna name the kid. Want to help?"

"Oh yeah!"

"If the kid is yours?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm…………….I have no clue."

Cloud laughed at his lover's frustrated face before relaxing into the wind again. His hand rested on his stomach once more, loving the feeling of life growing inside of him. Honestly, he didn't really care what the child was named. He just hoped beyond hope that somehow he would be able to get the child back to Zack and Seph. This running away was never meant to be permanent but it could easily become that way if something went wrong. For the sake of his lovers and his child, Cloud prayed that nothing would change for the worse.

* * *

_Authors notes: Wow! Already five reviews and only three chapters up?! I'm so happy! Ahem Now that that's out of the way I can move on. First off, thanks so far for those who have told me if Cloud should have more then one kid. So far we have two people that say he should have at least two more kids. That's totally cool by me though I think I may need a total of four kids after all. Shrugs it's up to all you readers who respond. Also, three people have expressed interest in Zack's and Seph's side to the story so I'm starting a new story that tells their part in the whole thing. It will be called 'Zack's wings'; be expecting the first chapter soon! I will now answer the reviews I have._

_Kit572: this foursome is rare? O.O didn't know that. I just think they are good._

_DeadSanctuary: I LOVE YOUR IDEAS! I was bashing my head against the wall, trying to come up with good names for the kids. Then I read your review and everything just clicked! I will definitely name one kid Sora and one kid Sky. Any ideas on what the other one should be called? (The girls name is already picked so I would just need one more name for the last maybe kid)_

_Kaz-za-15: I'm really glad you like my story. I was afraid it was going to suck but apparently people like it. It's still good to hear. Twins…do you mean identical? They'll all be born at the same time and so far we're up to triplets but if you want identical twins I may need to adjust a couple things. Still, I'll do what I can!_

_MizuYousei: Don't worry, it all works out. And yes, they meet Zack and Seph again once the kid(s) are pretty much all grown up. So it's all good; Zack and Seph both gets to meet the kid(s) and spoil them until the end. But is it a good end…Mwahahahaha!_

_Person who I can't find a username for: The babies will be making their presence known to all shortly. And Zack and Seph don't react all that well. (rubs back of head sheepishly) Actually they get really pissed off. But it will all be resolved in time._

_Okay then, that's everything. The baby poll is now up so you can vote all the way to chapter ten! (That's when the kid(s) are born!) I'll also be putting up another poll. I have three endings planned; one tragic sad, one bittersweet sad, and one happy. I may put up all three but first I want to know what you all want. So don't just sit there reading! If you want your voice heard, VOTE!_

_(Oh my God, I sound like a political commercial.)_


	5. Settling in

"_**So that's the house! What do you think?"**_

_**Cloud smiled down at the excited little ninja. Cid had landed on the island hours ago and Yuffie had given Cloud and Reno the grand tour of the island and the mansion that was well hidden. There were no monsters on the island, which disappointed Cloud until Reno pointed out that he wouldn't be able to fight while, pregnant anyway. That and the fact that they didn't want to live on an island full of monsters with a little kid running around.**_

_**The mansion was huge! Cloud just new that he was going to get lost at least once. There were seven bedrooms, SEVEN!, five bathrooms, two kitchens, three extra rooms, a giant living room, and a HUGE training room underground. Despite the lack of monsters, Cloud knew that he wouldn't be bored.**_

_**Best of all, he could actually feel that the baby was happy. Somehow, during the past month he had developed a sort of connection with his baby. He could feel what they felt; that's how he had known that Yuffie hadn't hurt them. Now he felt immense contentment and peace radiating from his makeshift womb.**_

"_**It's perfect," he told the ninja, answering the question she had asked earlier. "I still can't believe that you actually own a house this grand. You must not stay here very often; I don't see any slash marks from your shuriken."**_

_**Yuffie stuck a tongue out at him but smiled nonetheless. She was just glad that she could help.**_

"_**Well then, I'll go help Reno and Cid bring in all the furniture from the storage sheds nearby. You just stay here and rest. After all, we don't want you to strain yourself too far with the baby."**_

_**Before Cloud could argue that he was more then able to help, Yuffie had dashed out of the house, yelling for Reno and Cid.**_

_**Shaking his head fondly, Cloud looked around the bedroom where Yuffie had left him. One wall was made entirely of glass and it looked out into the forest. He had already decided that it was going to be the nursery. No matter how long it had been, Cloud still remembered the love of nature that had grown within him at Nibelheim. He wanted his child to have the same love.**_

_**Cloud's PHS suddenly went off, startling him. He knew he had turned it off; why the heck was it ringing. Pulling it out of his pocket, he saw the name and gulped.**_

_**Rufus ShinRa.**_

_**Before the thought could even enter his head to ignore it, the phone answered itself.**_

"_**Cloud?"**_

**Cloud gulped audibly.**

"_**Cloud, I hope you're there. Listen, wherever you are, don't come back. Father has named you and Reno as traitors. If you come back, your old friends will kill you. Stay low and sit tight. I'll do what I can.**_

"_**And Cloud…Angeal told me. Call me if you ever need help. I'll do what I can to assure Zack and Sephiroth that you are safe and had no choice. And Cloud, for Gaia's sake, if you ever call keep the call under 30 seconds. Good luck."**_

**Rufus hung up.**

**Cloud stood still for a few minutes longer, staring at his phone. He still couldn't believe that Rufus ShinRa had not only called him but also offered his help. It wasn't the first time Rufus had bailed him out but he had thought it was a one-time thing.**

_**Flashback**_

"_**Oh Reno! Faster, please!"**_

_**Cloud didn't care that he was being pinned to a brick wall, which wasn't exactly comfortable. All he cared about was the Turk that was currently standing between his legs with his manhood buried deep within the blonde. He heard Reno grunt and answer before his thrusts sped up. It didn't take Cloud long before he peaked.**_

"_**Reno!" he groaned as his orgasm hit him full force. He could feel himself cumming all over both of them as Reno released inside of him with a moan. If Cloud lived forever, he would never know what he had done to deserve his lovers. Especially Reno. After all, what could a top-ranked Turk see in a SOLDIER wannabe?**_

"_**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"**_

_**Both men jumped and turned to see Colonel Yven in the doorway, a look of utter disgust on his face. It was common knowledge that Yven hated all things outside the norm and one guy having sex with another was outside the norm. Reno was safe; he was a Turk and didn't have to put up with Yven.**_

_**Cloud on the other hand…**_

_**Before Colonel Yven could launch into one of his screaming lectures, Rufus ShinRa appeared out of nowhere, standing calmly beside the irate colonel.**_

"_**Is something wrong?' he inquired before seeing Cloud and Reno, Reno still buried inside his lover. Rufus gave the slightest of sighs and a barely concealed frown at Reno before turning to the colonel. "I can explain this.**_

"_**You see, a freak accident occurred in one of the labs where Reno happened to be. Some very unique and experimentive mako exploded and contaminated him. Most was cleaned off but his body absorbed some of it. Because of that, Reno is suffering from various side effects, one of them being a dramatically increased sex drive. The scientist warned that it would be a bad idea for him to fight the urges but I couldn't very well turn him lose on the women personnel, now can I? There would be so many little Reno babies running around we would be overrun.**_

"_**Therefore I asked certain SOLDIERS if they would be willing to let Reno have sex with them if he ever felt the need. It is only until the effect fades which should be soon. Cloud was one of the ones I asked and he agreed though hesitantly. It's not like he relished the idea of having sex with a guy."**_

_**Colonel Yven seemed appeased by the explanation and walked off without another word. Reno nodded his thanks to his boss before kissing a mortified Cloud on the mouth. Rufus simply winked at Cloud before walking off.**_

_**Colonel Yven never did treat Cloud any different.**_

_**End Flashback**_

**Cloud had never even seen Rufus since that day. Sometimes Zack had passed on an order to him from Rufus but they had never actually talked. Now the VP was going out on a limb to keep Cloud safe? That didn't add up.**

**A grunt behind him made Cloud turn around. Reno was struggling up the stairs carrying a large box that looked very heavy. Apparently, he was having a hard time.**

**Chuckling, Cloud walked over and grabbed the other side of the box. Seeing surprised green eyes over the top, Cloud smiled at him. "Need help?" he teased. Before Reno could smile back he stumbled, nearly dropping the box. Cloud suddenly took the full weight in his arms. For a few seconds Cloud held it easily before intense pain shot through his abdomen. Crying out, he dropped the box to clutch his stomach, feeling pain and panic flaring through his child. The last thing he heard was Yuffie crying out to him before everything went black.**

_**Hello again, Cloud.**_

**Angeal? Did I finally die?**

_**No, you haven't died. Neither have the children.**_

**Oh, thank goodne…CHILDREN?!**

_**Yes Cloud. Children. As time goes by I've been able to sense more then one life growing within you.**_

**How many?**

_**At least three. Maybe four.**_

**Oh my Gaia, I'm dead meat.**

_**Relax Cloud. They are all aware of you by now. They'll behave. Especially your daughter.**_

**Daughter?**

_**Yes, one life is slightly different. It's a girl. The others, be it two or three, are boys.**_

**Can you tell me who the father is?**

_**Can I tell you who the fathers are is the actual questions.**_

**Huh?**

"**CLOUD!"**

**Cloud slowly opened his eyes to see Reno leaning over him. His lover's eyes were filled with fear until he saw Cloud looking at him; once Cloud opened his eyes Reno relaxed.**

"**You little idiot," he said fondly, his voice quiet and soothing. "Don't you know pregnant people aren't supposed to strain themselves or lift heavy things?"**

**Cloud opened his mouth to answer when he suddenly remembered the pain and panic his baby, his daughter**_**, **_**had felt. Frantically, he put his hand over his stomach, trying to feel her.**

**All he felt was peace with just a hint of irritation.**

"**The baby's fine," Reno assured him, watching Cloud relax. "I think it was more worried about you to be honest."**

**Remembering what Angeal had told him, Cloud looked up at Reno, excited. "The **_**babies**_** are fine," he said back, almost laughing at the confused look Reno gave him. "I just talked with Angeal. He said there are at least three, maybe four babies!" Understanding dawned across Reno's face as the news sunk in. The Turk suddenly picked Cloud up and swung him around, whooping for joy. Instantly both men felt the baby girl's anger at being moved around so roughly. Cloud could only laugh as Reno reluctantly set him down.**

"**That girl's going to be a handful," he chuckled, not noticing Reno's face light up.**

"**You're going to have a girl?!"**

* * *

_**Author's note: Another chapter done. This was so much easier to write in my head. I want to put in a lot of things but because of that this whole story is being drawn out which gives me more work which makes me go crazier which makes you review which makes me happy which makes me write which makes me busier which makes me…you get it. Anyway, I now have three people asking for three or more babies so there will definitely be at least three; one girl and two boys so far. Also, I'll try extremely hard to update every day. I have an inner ear infection right now, so it may be a little slow but I'm working on it. And now to answer my reviews!**_

_**Person whose username I can't find: You want a happy ending? Huh, I figured people would go with at least the bittersweet one. Still, I'll probably put all three up so when we get there you'll be able to pick and choose what you want to read. Thanks for your input!**_

_**MizuYousei: I'm glad you're happy. I aim to please. And I will definitely update as much as possible. One new chapter a day is my promise. But if I wind up in the hospital, don't hold me to that. Please.**_

_**Kaz-za-15: That's a tall order. Lol, I love it! If we go that way I may actually do five because I love the idea of each father having one kid but one having twins would be perfect. (Poor Cloud. I start out making him give birth to one kid and now it could be five?! If he was real, he would kill me.) Who should have the twins, Zack, Seph, or Reno? Cause in the end it may be up to me but people like you help me decide.**_

_**Be expecting Zack's wings to start sometime this week or next. Depends on how much stuff I have going on in life.**_

_**Please vote on my two open polls! I need input!**_


	6. Slowly growing

_Author's note: gasp This is so hard! Why can I write it perfectly in my head but it will not get through my fingers to the keyboard? Oh well, easy come easy go. Anyway, this note is to inform all of you that I will be doing time jumps every chapter. I'm sorry; I can't right nine months of pregnancy and then 17 years of the kids growing and maintain my sanity at the same time. The time jumps will be at the top of every page. During the time Cloud is pregnant, the time thing will be in the 'how far along is Cloud' measurement. For example, 3 months means he is 3 months pregnant. 7 months means he is 7 months pregnant. Get it? After the kids are born, the time thing will be their age. For example, 2 months will be when they are two months old. 6 years will be when they are six years old. Okay? Also, even though I'm a girl, I have no idea when major milestones happen during pregnancy so I'll be researching that. If I get anything wrong, don't hesitate to tell me. (Although be warned that I may blame my mistake on the fact that all the kids have high mako levels and are therefore different. ^.^) I think that's all. I now return you to your previously scheduled chapter._

* * *

3 months

The sky was still dark when Cloud woke suddenly. He felt a familiar sensation and bolted for the nearest bathroom. He almost didn't make it to the toilet before the heaving started, emptying his stomach into the bowl. In some ways, Cloud was used to it. This cursed morning sickness had hit about half way through his second month so by now he was an old pro. In other ways, he was still grossed out. SOLDIERS were modified to never get sick so he hadn't thrown up in years! Suddenly emptying his guts every morning for a month was a little more then he was prepared for.

As the heaves began to ease, Cloud allowed himself to lean against the wall. He had no idea how women did this! How could they carry babies and make it look so easy?! He wasn't even past his first trimester and he already thought he was going to die.

A quiet click made Cloud turn slightly to see Reno at the door. The blonde was about to smile before suddenly turning back to the toilet and heaving again. He felt the Turk come over and rub his back soothingly as the heaves finally faded.

"Man, I'm glad I'm not the one pregnant."

"Reno?"

"Yes Cloud?"

"Shut up."

"Yes Cloud."

Thinking that the heaving was finally done, Cloud leaned into Reno and felt Reno's arms surround him. Feeling safe and loved, Cloud gently put his hand on his stomach, feeling for his daughter. He didn't know how his sons were taking all the throwing up but sometimes he would strain something and his daughter always reported a mild sense of pain.

This morning he felt contentment with just a hint of excitement.

Cloud frowned. Why would his daughter be excited? Moving his hand slightly, he discovered why. Gasping, Cloud grabbed Reno's hand and put it on his stomach as well. When Reno looked at him in confusion, Cloud slowly moved his and until Reno's eyes suddenly lit up. There was a slight bulge in his stomach.

Cloud was showing!

5 months

A crash from the kitchen caused Cloud to smile. He really was cruel for making Reno learn how to cook. After all, as the Turk had so eloquently said, 'Why cook when there is takeout?' The only problem was, there was no takeout on the island. Cloud had taken over the cooking, often throwing various cooking instruments at Reno when the Turk joked that he was acting like a housewife. But a few days before Cloud had been stretching when he pulled a muscle in his abdomen. As he was still feeling pain from his baby girl, Cloud was officially on bed rest, only allowed to walk if he was going to the bathroom or living room. So, with no other option open, Cloud had called Yuffie and asked her to come and teach Reno how to cook.

If the mild explosions in the kitchen were any hint, things weren't going well.

Cloud actually did feel a little bad about the whole thing. Reno honestly didn't know how to cook and they didn't have anything that he could just throw in the oven or microwave. But what could he do?

Checking to make sure that his friend and lover were sufficiently distracted, Cloud pulled out his PHS and dialed a number.

"_Rufus here."_

"It's me."

"_You actually called? I'm impressed."_

"I need some help."

"_What can I do?"_

"I need meals that can be thrown in the oven or microwave. My partner has no idea how to cook."

"_My sympathy. The food is easy. How will I get it to you?"_

"Give it to the Great Wutain Flea. She'll get it here."

"_Of course. Should have known. And how are you?"_

"Getting along. It's not easy but things are evening out. Got to go."

Cloud hung up, seeing that his call had been exactly 29 seconds. He knew as well as any that Turk's could track phone calls but only if they lasted longer then 30 seconds. Still, he had cut it close.

"I TOLD YOU! I CAN'T FREAKIN COOK!"

Smirking at Reno's shout, Cloud redialed.

"_Back so soon?"_

"Hurry on the food. He's going crazy."

"_I can hear that. By the way…"_

"What?"

"_You are both missed. Zack and Seph are inconsolable. Is there anything I can tell them?"_

"…..I'll get back to you on that." Cloud hung up again.

Honestly, Cloud wanted nothing more then to tell Zack and Sephiroth about the kids. After all, since Angeal had said there were multiple fathers, the odds of each of them having their own child was very high. Who was Cloud to keep them ignorant about being dads?

But on the other hand, Cloud clearly remembered Angeal's warning. As SOLDIERS, they would be duty bound to report it to ShinRa. If that happened, everything Cloud had done thus far would be meaningless. He was even pushing his luck with Rufus.

"Angeal, what do I do?"

_sigh I guess we have no choice._

"Angeal? You heard me?"

_Of course I heard you. I'm never far away._

"Oh Angeal, what can I tell Zack and Seph? I can't tell them the truth but I can't lie either."

_Let me handle this. I'll tell them both everything they can know._

"Thank you, Angeal."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU RED-HEADED BARBARIAN! TRYING TO POISEN US?!"

Cloud sighed. It was going to be a long four months.

_By the way…_

"Yes Angeal?"

_It's finally been long enough, I can tell you how many children you are having._

"Really?! How many?"

_Not sure how to tell you this but you are going to have…_

* * *

_Author's note: I know, I know, it's shorter then the others. Give me a break people! I was writing the first part when suddenly BAM! I hit a writing block. (mimics a mime) Nope, no way to get through. So, I went on to the next part and I'm doing great and then BAM! another wall. (rubs forehead) It hurts to run into walls._

_Anyway, apparently taking polls is not you peoples cup of tea (no offence meant to anyone who likes tea). I have two polls up and I've gotten more responses in reviews then through the polls. Therefore, both will be taken down and if you want your voice heard you will need to actually write to me._

_Also, I know I left it with a cliffhanger. I promise, I won't do that very often. I just want the next part to be surprise. That's right, I've finally figured out how many kids Cloud will have! And the odd thing is…I totally wasn't planning for this many. I've decided to be uber mean to Cloud and give him…you'll find out tomorrow. MWAHAHAHAHAHAH! cough cough Don't laugh when you are eating mac-n-cheese. Trust me._

_I'm starting a new round of 'Tell me your thoughts!' The part of the show where you can tell me what you want in this story. I need two baby boy names by Wednesday. In your review tell me your name choice and I will choose on Wednesday the 20__th__. Results will be announced on the following day._

_One last thing; I can't figure out which ending I want for this story so I will put on all three when the time comes and you will be able to pick what ever you want._

_Very last thing, should I include other members of AVALANCHE? I sort of have something planned for Vincent and Aerith but I don't know the others well enough to decide. You tell me._

_Thanks for reading! Don't forget to send me your thoughts!_

_Edit: Two chapters in one day! Woot! I may do that more often simply because I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO DO! Sorry if they get shorter but my writers black is going full tilt. Get half way through a good idea and BAM! another one. sigh_


	7. The birth approaches

_Author's note: Kaz-za-15, you were right!_

* * *

…_sextuplets._

"No way!" Cloud shouted, being drowned out by another loud crash in the kitchen.

_Yes Cloud. You are going to have six babies. Each one of your lovers has one child though Reno somehow managed to get two. And then the unimaginable happened and the fetus that is Zack's child split so that you have identical twins from him._

"I'll kill them all!"

_Easy SOLDIER. If you killed them you would end up feeling bad. And besides, children need their fathers._

"Yeah, I know. What about my girl? Who's her father?"

_The girl is very special. All of you are her parents; she somehow managed to form from the DNA of you all. Maybe that's why she can sense you so much more then the others._

"All of us? Angeal, what have I gotten myself in to?"

_Peace Cloud. Remember, you aren't going through this alone._

"You know, that sounded really cheesy."

_I know._

Sighing, Cloud leaned back against the couch. This was just crazy. He had been excited at the thought of having a child. Even three children was okay; three lovers, three children. Simple, right? But six? How was he going to survive?

Overwhelmed at the sheer size of his situation, Cloud failed to notice Reno come out of the kitchen. The Turk had heard Cloud mumbling to himself and had come out to see if he was alright.

"Cloud, what's wrong?" he asked, gently combing his fingers through Cloud's hair. For some reason, the pregnancy had altered Cloud's body enough that his once spiky hair now lay flat and smooth like Sephiroth's. While it was a bit of a shock it also made it easier to finger comb his lover's hair.

Cloud opened one bleary blue eye to look up at his Turk. "I just spoke with Angeal," he rasped. "He told me how many kids I'm having." Reno grinned suddenly.

"Really? How many?"

"Six."

"WHAT!?"

"No kidding. Angeal says that you have two kids, Zack has identical twins, and Seph has one kid."

"Oh my Gaia, Cloud. Wait, that's only five."

"Yeah, the next one is a doozy. Somehow our DNA combined to create the girl. She's the child of us all."

"No way! Cloud, that's awesome!"

"Speak for yourself! You aren't the one carrying them!"

Still, Cloud couldn't help but be touched by Reno's enthusiasm. Considering his dread it felt good to have someone excited.

Suddenly, Cloud's eyes shot open. Reno, or course, instantly panicked.

"What is it? What's wrong? Should I get Yuffie? Do you hurt? Is the baby MMPH!"

The only way to silence him was to kiss him hard on the mouth. Pulling away softly Cloud whispered, "Put your hand on my stomach." Frowning, Reno obeyed. At first he felt nothing.

And then he felt the baby move.

Reno's jaw dropped in shock and wonder, his hand not moving as he felt the movements within his beloved Cloud.

"Which one do you think it is?"

"Probably the girl. She seems the most advanced."

"Cloud…I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything. Let's see if we can hear her."

Both men fell silent and listened, neither expecting anything. Suddenly, both became aware of a sort of hum that wasn't an actual sound but more like a feeling. And somehow they both knew that their daughter was purring.

"Looks like Seph turned her into a cat."

"Reno!"

~*~

As the weeks went by Yuffie started appearing at random times with food that even Reno couldn't screw up. She never said where she got the food but she often glared at Cloud whenever she made the deliveries. Around Cloud's seventh month she started bringing baby supplies as well. The first time she did that and glared at Cloud he had raised up his hands and mouthed, _I'm innocent this time._ Turned out that Rufus had sent the supplies as well but Cloud had certainly not asked for them.

As Cloud entered his eighth month he and Reno were surprised to be visited by none other then Vincent and Aerith. Apparently the two AVALANCHE members had grown tired of Yuffie's dodging and had used Aerith's powers as a Cetra to track them both down. So Cloud had to explain all over again, the whole time feeling his daughter squirming within him. For some reason he could feel when it was her moving or one of her brothers. The other babies all felt the same but she felt different. There was more power in her movements, almost like she was already a SOLDIER. Cloud had no doubt that if she wanted to, the little girl could kick her way out of the womb. But for some reason she was more then willing to stay where she was. In fact, it was almost like she was protecting Cloud from the other children. Whenever one of the boys started moving too much or to fiercely the girl would suddenly lash out and the boy would stop.

Angeal often visited Cloud's dreams and kept him up-to-date with the happenings of SOLDIER. As the months rolled on Zack and Seph gradually resumed a normal lifestyle until it seemed that they no longer even remembered Cloud and Reno. That news hurt Cloud a little but he quickly tried to rationalize it. After all, neither of them knew why Cloud had run. If it made them feel better to think that he was a traitor then he would accept it. So long as they were happy.

In reality, it was probably for the best that Zack and Seph had moved on. Cloud had had his story all prepared for his disappearance and Reno's. He would just show back up with baby in arm and say that he had found the baby at an orphanage and couldn't just leave it there. And if the baby happened to look like one of them, well, stranger things had happened. But six kids, five of whom clearly resemble at least one person and one that probably resembles all? Cloud had decided long ago, he couldn't ever return to SOLDIER.

Whenever his thoughts started down that path Cloud would feel for his girl to make him feel better. Most of the times he would feel her purr though a few times all he would feel is irritation and a sharp movement that made him think that she was smacking him for being foolish. Not that he didn't deserve it.

All in all, Cloud grew content with his life.

Cloud had just entered his ninth month of pregnancy and was having a hard time about it. His stomach was so large he felt that it was a whole other entity. Of course, in reality it was six other entities but Cloud wasn't in the mood to see humor in his situation.

Lying down next to Reno, Cloud suddenly felt anticipation and worry from his daughter. Before he could even question why he felt something in his body shift. A sudden heaviness fell upon his abdomen and everything clicked.

"RENO! AERITH! YUFFIE! VINCENT!"

The babies were coming.

* * *

_Author's note: Okay, I know I said cliffhangers would not be the norm. Seriously, they won't. But I want the babies to come later and I need this chapter NOW! So I will stop there. Tomorrow is the big day! Six little Strife babies will be born and you'll all learn just how mean I'm being to Cloud. I admit, I entertained the thought of one being stillborn but no fear, I rejected the idea. All six babies will be healthy and ready to face the world._

_To all of you who are now panicking because I said that Zack and Seph had moved on, TAKE A CHILL PILL! If you go back you will see that I said 'it SEEMED that they no longer even remembered Cloud and Reno.' They do miss them and are waiting anxiously for me to write their side of the story. (I'm working on it!)_

_So far I only have one entry for the two baby names though I must admit that I like the suggestions a lot. At first I was like, _'Wait, I asked for boy names.'_ Then my parents said that they were common names in the east like England and Russia so now I'm totally on board with it. Still, if you have names you think would be nice, let me know? Maybe it would help if I told you that one boy is Zack's and the other one is Reno's? Send me your thoughts. And now to answer my reviews, which I realize now that I didn't do last time. Sorry 'bout that._

_Person whose username I can't find: As you can see, Cloud is going to have six kids. Does that make you happier? And I hope you like the girl. I've already got her all planned out. Imagine someone who, personality wise, is a mix between gentle and caring Cloud and sarcastic and wild Reno with just a dash of puppyness from Zack and calculative detachment from Seph and you got the girl. She is so cool!_

_Dragi: I'm glad you like it so far. I was so worried I would do something wrong but apparently I'm doing something right instead. I hope I continue to excel._

_Kaz-za-15: It was a hard decision. I couldn't really see two silver haired kids but two ravens and two reds? Oh yeah, I saw them clearly. So I decided to give Zack identical twins and Reno fraternal twins. So it all works out in the end, right?_

_Kaz-za-15: Again? You review a lot. Thanks so much! Which reminds me, what did you mean by 'Not sure if you should include the other'? Did you mean AVALANCHE? If so, I'm thinking of sprinkling them in here or there but they won't be a main part of the story like Yuffie, Vincent, and Aerith will be. I also love your names, like I said above. Where did you get them from? And last but not least…yep, 6. I think I freaked my dad out this morning; I read your review while my parents were talking and just burst out laughing, startling them both. I just couldn't believe that someone had actually guessed. That and the fact that I could almost hear the doubtful and yet somewhat hopeful tone in your writing. Hope this is everything you wanted._

_Now that that is done, I need more of your thoughts (although why I'm asking anymore I don't even know. Kaz-za-15 is the only person actually talking to me) I need godparents. Rufus is godfather of the girl but the five boys are up for grabs. Thoughts? Anyone?_

_The next chapter may be delayed; I'm busy running circles trying to plan my birthday party that happens in less then a month. I'll still try and update daily but all promises are null and void until after Feb 6th__._

_Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy!_


	8. The birth

_Author's note: Today's the day! Are you all ready to meet all the little Strife's? Just so you know there is only one girl and she is very much a tomboy so don't bother waiting around for her to go shopping or something like that. Also, the sex scenes will resume but Cloud will NOT be having anymore children. (He threatened to kill me if I made him carry more. ^.^) Anywho, enjoy and tell me what you think of the kids!_

* * *

As the forest settled down to sleep the night away, a majestic and proud eagle regally landed on his tree near the Wutain mansion. He ruffled his feathers quietly before relaxing into his nest.

"I'M GOING TO KILL ALL THREE OF YOU THE SECOND THE PAIN STOPS!"

The eagle fell out of his nest.

Inside the mansion, Cloud was having a really hard time. The labor pains had started hours ago but the babies still weren't moving despite Aerith's urging. Of course, Reno had made some half-assed remark about the kids inheriting Cloud's stubbornness but after Cloud nearly snapping his arm in two Reno was now huddled out in the hallway, rarely even peeking his head in. Every time he did and Cloud saw him he would have to dodge another flying object as the ex-SOLDIER cussed him out.

Not that Reno was the only person Cloud was cussing. Zack and Seph got their fair share of vile words thrown at them even if they weren't there to actually hear. Angeal was also mentioned a few times. But the one who was cussed out the most was the one who did this to Cloud.

A sudden change in the pain caught Cloud by surprise so much he actually stopped breathing for a few tense seconds. It wasn't until he heard a sharp female voice shout his name that he resumed breathing. He knew something had changed; the pain was still there but different somehow.

"Okay Cloud," Aerith said calmly, her soothing voice steady. "This is it. On the next contraction I want you to push. Okay? Can you do that?" Cloud nodded mutely. He didn't want to say it but all the pain was making him pass out.

_You can do it._

Cloud frowned. That voice rang in his head just like Angeal's but it was female. Who was it?

The next contraction hit and Cloud grunted with pain even as he started pushing. He felt like he was being torn apart as push by push he struggled to bring one of his children into the world. Finally he gave a loud cry as he felt the baby's body slip out of his. Subconsciously he also noticed that the presence of his daughter disappeared at the same time. Before he could think about it to much the baby's cry cut though the pain.

One down. Five to go.

Time started blurring for Cloud as he slowly pushed each child out of his body. With every birth Cloud felt his body grow lighter but his exhaustion grew in greater amounts. By the fifth child Cloud couldn't even lift his head anymore. As he felt the last child move into position Cloud suddenly panicked. He didn't know if he had enough strength to do one more.

Frantically, Cloud held out his hand and whimpered, "Reno…" The redhead was at his side in a fraction of a second, holding his hand tightly as he finger combed Cloud's sweat soaked here.

"Easy Blondie. I'm here."

"Reno…" the blonde whimpered. How could he explain to the Turk that he didn't think he would make it? How could he get it through that he wanted Reno to tell Zack and Seph what had happened?

Cloud cried out as another contraction hit and he tried to push one more time. He could feel Aerith coax the baby out until the pressure was finally gone. With the final baby gone, Cloud felt his body start shut down. It felt like he was drowning in nothing and the last voice he heard was Reno screaming his name.

~*~

"Cloud, what am I going to do with you?"

_Angeal?_

"Who else?"

_So, I finally died._

"Unfortunately, yes. You died."

_Oh, good._

"Good? Cloud, I fail to see how this is good."

_Well, at least I'm not in pain anymore. And besides, now Zack and Seph don't need to worry about fighting me. Hard to fight a dead man._

_**This is pathetic.**_

_Excuse me?_

_**You heard me, this is pathetic. I never pegged you for someone who gave up easily.**_

Looking around, Cloud saw a person standing near him. The person wore clothes fashioned after the SOLDIERS but carried it with the easy familiarity as a Turk would. Their posture was very informal though Cloud could see that they were balanced to fight. The stranger stared at Cloud with shining blue eyes, much like his own. But it was the hair that shocked Cloud the most. It wasn't black but it also wasn't silver. It was almost as though it changed color every time it moved but always managed to be half black and half silver.

_**Honestly, for someone who put up with carrying six babies for nearly nine months I would have thought that you had developed a great will to survive.**_

_It's none of your business if I give up or not. I'm a guy who just gave birth to six kids; I'm entitled to some rest even if it means I die._

_**Actually, it is my business if you give up. And I realize you just gave birth and need rest but sleeping is rumored to be even better then death. You get your rest AND wake up later to help Reno care for the kids. Besides, I think you are writing Zack and Sephiroth off a little soon, don't you?**_

_Well what else can I do?! I can't tell them that they are fathers! They'll report it and my children will be killed!_

_**What does that matter?! You'll be dead so why do you care?**_

Cloud paused at that outburst, surprised by the thought. It had honestly never occurred to him. The stranger fidgeted, obviously trying to calm down.

_**(sigh) Look, how about you talk to Zack and Seph first. See if they're willing to wait for you. If they are, then will you fight for your life?**_

_What good would it do? They still won't be able to know about the kids._

_**Not now, no. But Cloud, kids grow. Right now they are totally dependent on you but what about when they are 17? Surely by then they will be able to protect themselves. If you and Reno start teaching them now by the time they are teens the kids should be able to decide on their own if they want to risk Zack and Sephiroth knowing.**_

…_you're right. Someday they will be strong enough to survive on their own. And then ShinRa will have his job cut out for him if he wants to kill them. But I can't talk to Zack and Seph now; I need to get back to Reno. Could you talk to him for me?_

The stranger nodded once and smiled as Cloud felt himself being drawn back to the living realm.

_Wait a minute! Who are you?_

_**You tell me.**_

~*~

Groggily, Cloud opened his eyes and groaned. He couldn't focus on anything but he felt something suddenly squeeze his hand.

"Cloud?"

Cloud almost smiled as he pegged the voice.

"It's okay Reno. I'm back"

* * *

It was a few hours before Aerith declared that Cloud was well enough to see his children. Cloud could have kissed her for that if it wasn't for the fact that he was snuggled against Reno's chest just then. Smiling eagerly, Cloud shifted enough that he could see the children as they were handed to him. Reno chuckled at his enthusiasm as Aerith brought over the first baby.

Cloud knew right away that this baby was Reno's. The boy's auburn hair and green eyes were dead giveaways. The baby wasn't as lanky as his father having inherited Cloud's fairer body structure but his eyes were already sharp and searching. Even though Cloud knew that the muscles weren't developed enough for his children to smile he thought that the baby's eyes seemed to soften a little when they looked at him. Slowly bringing one finger up to brush a strand of feathery hair away, Cloud smiled down at his son.

When Aerith approached with the next baby Cloud handed the first off to his dad before reaching for the new one. This one was also Reno's though his hair was actually more of a light strawberry-blonde. His eyes were also changing into a beautiful green-blue hue that reminded Cloud of sea green. Unlike his brother, this baby was clearly built along the same lines as Reno as far as physical stature but his eyes held a certain glow that Cloud knew came from his mako. Cloud kissed the baby tenderly on the forehead before handing him to Reno and reaching for the next.

The next baby was Seph's; there was no way the silver hair and emerald eyes could be mistaken. Still, Cloud noticed that while the baby's hair was certainly silvery, it also held just a hint of a blonde sheen to it, making it differ from his father. Also, while that baby had the same startling eyes as Sephiroth he did not have the slit pupils that the SOLDIER general had. It was clear to Cloud that the baby would never reach the same height as his famous father but his long and graceful limbs hinted that he would just look like a smaller version of the original. When Aerith came with the next baby Cloud handed Seph's child off to Vincent, ignoring the ex-Turk's look of terror.

This baby was a mini Zack; the same hair color that was already starting to spike and deep purple eyes although the eyes were just a little more blue then Zack's had ever been. Cloud could already see a twinkle of mischievousness dancing in his eyes and groaned inwardly. This kid was going to be a handful. Aerith quickly handed him the twin and Cloud realized that he already couldn't tell them apart. They both had the same facial features and the same physical build, a nice blend of Zack's height and buffness and Cloud's slenderness and grace. He sincerely hoped that they had different personalities or he was going to have a hard time telling them apart.

Cloud handed the twins to an exuberant Yuffie before turning towards Aerith eagerly. He wanted to meet his daughter. Smiling, Aerith picked up the last baby and gave it to Cloud carefully. Looking down at the baby, Cloud gasped.

It was the person in the Lifestream.

The same blue eyes, the same shifting hair. While the baby was a tad chubbier Cloud knew it was just baby fat and that eventually the girl would have the same feline stance and smug glint in her eyes. As it was, Cloud could already feel her purr.

"We thought we lost her," Aerith said quietly. "She stopped breathing a couple seconds before you did. Then suddenly her breathing resumed a few minutes after you came back." The girl's eyes glinted with gloating. Obviously she couldn't say anything but it almost seemed that she was proud of herself. Cloud chuckled darkly and kissed her lightly between the eyes.

"Cloud," Reno whispered, causing his lover to look up at him. "How do you feel?"

Cloud smiled contentedly. "I feel like I'm floating on cloud nine right now." He saw Vincent smirk and turned towards the stoic gunman. "What?"

"So then, are we to assume that the girl is Cloud's cloud?"

Everyone chuckled though Cloud felt that the title fit her perfectly. He looked down again into her dancing blue eyes and smiled. Remembering what she had said before Cloud left the Lifestream, Cloud smirked slightly.

"You are Cloud's cloud. You are Kari."

* * *

_Author's note: There you go! Cloud now has six little Strife's running around, one of whom can apparently die and come back at will. If he was real Cloud would so kill me for this. Also, did any of you notice the reference to the title? That's how this story got it's name. Kari is Cloud's cloud. (Bad pun, I know. I think the title suits her.)_

_Anyway, since I couldn't figure out a way to do it smoothly, I decided to skip naming the other babies in the story and will now name them here. Everyone ready? Let's go!_

_Reno's first baby; the one with auburn hair. His name is Ren. (I know, I know, not really imaginative. Hey, I suck at names. That's why I was asking for some and only two people gave me any suggestions. So nyha!)_

_Reno's second baby; the one with strawberry blonde hair. His name is Sasha. (Girly, I know. It was one of the suggestions and besides, I've met boys called Sasha before. Don't worry, the name doesn't make him girly. In fact, he's one of the toughest of the kids.)_

_Sephiroth's baby; there is only one. His name is Sora. (Not based on Kingdom Hearts at all! At least, I think not. It was a suggestions and I like it.)_

_Zack's first baby; the one Cloud looked at first. His name is Sky. (Another suggestion that I liked. Sky is my second favorite out of all the kids.)_

_Zack's second baby; the one Cloud looked at second. His name is Tala. (That name is Russian and sounded really cool. Despite having Zack for a father I think the name Tala just makes the baby seem quieter. What do you think?_

_Now that that is done, I can go on to answering the reviews. A lot more to answer this time around but hey, I love reviews so keep them coming._

_Kaz-za-15: I'm so glad you like my story. I know I've said it a lot but I honestly thought people would hate it and instead I've gotten nothing but positive comments. You've been a big help with ideas and stuff and I thank you sincerely. Also, GET OUT OF MY FREAKING MIND! I was just thinking about making Vincent a mentor for Sky, Tala, and Kari and then I read your comment. I swear you are tapping into my thoughts! Lol, anyway. Keep the suggestions coming!_

_Wolfspeaker01: First off, I love the name. Back on subject, Cid as a godfather. Hmm…(visions of cities exploding)(shakes head violently) Only if I have no other choice. He will be sort of an uncle to all six but I don't want to give him too much access to the kids. After all, Cloud has already banned swearing around the kids (a rule he conveniently forgot as he was giving birth) and Cid would have to change a lot to be allowed around Cloud's precious little ones. Aerith and Yuffie would be cool too! Especially Yuffie. Oh I'm going to have fun torturing her. Cloud will tell Zack and Seph about the kids eventually or rather, they'll eventually find out. They don't know now because Cloud is afraid that they will report it to ShinRa and ShinRa would kill his kids to study how two (or actually four) men managed to have kids together. But they will find out, don't worry. And no, they don't leave ShinRa. Kari and her brothers kinda, sorta, maybe, overthrow ShinRa all together. At least, that's what I'm planning._

_Dragonlilly1993: Wow. You made a lot of reviews. Well, one by one. First post: Cloud is a cutie all the time but I didn't think I did that good a job of making him appear that way. And while I shortened it, yes, I go through the whole pregnancy thing. Second post: Take a chill pill! Reno doesn't die. (sheesh) Even I'm not crazy enough to kill off that Turk. Third post: yes, Zack and Seph are being left behind. Relax, it's not forever. Fourth post: as I have said before, and for the last time YES! ZACK AND SEPHIROTH MEET THEIR KIDS EVENTUALLY!_

_Red Jeanie: (thumbs up back at you)_

_Dragi: Yes, poor Cloud. I'm so glad he isn't real; otherwise he would come and kill me for having him give birth to sex kids. And no, he is never having another kid. (Well, maybe in one of the endings I'll get him pregnant again.) As for what Zack and Seph will do when they find out they are dads. Well, first they TOTALLY FREAK OUT! But then everything is cool._

_Now then, from here on out it will sometimes focus more on the kids growing up then on Cloud and Reno but this is still Cloud's story so don't worry. Also, the godparents will be announced tomorrow. Finally, the first chapter of Zack's wings is now up so read it if you want! Thanks for reading._

_(Oh my Gaia, that was the most I've ever written!)(Crawls off and dies of exhaustion)_


	9. Learning faith

_Author's note: Well, the birth is now out of the way. I admit, I finished that and was really tempted to just end the whole story right there. But I kept promising you all that Zack and Seph would eventually meet their kids and that hasn't happened yet. My problem is, I can't figure out how to write the rest of the story focusing on Cloud and Reno. The rest is more about Kari and her brothers growing up and eventually doing things but that isn't what you all want, is it? (sigh) I suck at this. It's not like I'll get rid of Cloud and Reno but…what should I do? You tell me. If you all don't mind it focusing more on the kids I'll keep going. Otherwise I may just have to end this without resolving much. (cries pitifully)_

* * *

Two months

Checking to make sure all his children were tucked away, Cloud crept out of the nursery, careful to not make a single sound. Normal mothers were so lucky to be blessed with normal children instead of mako enhanced children like his. The lightest noise could wake some of them while others could probably sleep through an explosion. Kari and Sky were the worst. If Cloud so much as breathed wrong they would both wake with a start and stare at him. Thankfully neither was a crier but the way they would watch him quite frankly scared Cloud.

Once he was safely out of the nursery Cloud quietly made his way down to his and Reno's bedroom. The Turk was already in the bed, reading something. He looked up as his SOLDIER entered and smiled at him lovingly.

"Hi dear! Tough day at the office."

Cloud glared at him. "Shut up," he growled, collapsing onto the bed. Reno finally took some pity on the poor man and leaned over to give him a massage. Cloud groaned his appreciation as the redhead's skillful hands slowly rid him of all his pain and tension.

"I have a great idea for when we get home," he murmured as Reno kept working. "From now on, any SOLDIER needs discipline is to be assigned a certain amount of time carrying for babies. What do you think?" Cloud could feel his lover chuckle though his hands never faltered.

"I think that comes under the title of cruel and unusual punishment but for the tougher cases I think it would be nice. Got anyone in mind?"

Reno knew he had said the wrong thing when he felt Cloud tense up beneath him.

"Yeah," spat the suddenly enraged SOLDIER. "Zachery Fair and General Sephiroth. I'd LOVE to see how they would handle this!"

A small sigh escaped Reno's lips as he laid his head against the blonde's back. Yuffie had given him the paper that morning and he had tried to keep Cloud from seeing it but apparently he had failed. In fact, he could see the paper from where he was laying. He had already memorized the headline.

**General Sephiroth and Second-in-command declare AWOL SOLDIER and Turk as traitors!**

**Zachery Fair quotes: "We were fools to trust them. We will be fools once more not to hunt them down."**

The words had cut at Reno but he knew they would absolutely tear Cloud up. While he was confident that the SOLDIER loved him and Sephiroth he also knew that Zack was the only one to actually own the blonde's heart. He could only imagine the pain that Cloud was going through. It was the ultimate betrayal and he wasn't sure that he could forgive Zack for it.

Let alone if Cloud would ever want to.

Not knowing what else to do, Reno drew Cloud up for a kiss and cuddled with him until he felt the tension drain away before the blonde slipped into sleep. Deciding to follow his example, the Turk allowed sleep to steal over him as well.

~*~

Around the middle of the night Cloud was roused from a deep sleep. Looking around he couldn't see anything to wake him but he was suddenly tense and wary. It took him a few moments before he pegged where the feeling was coming from and once he did he sighed in exasperation. Carefully getting out of bed without waking Reno, he slowly made his way to the babies' room.

Creeping in, he glanced at the other cribs and smiled when he saw that the boys were fast asleep. But when he looked at Kari's crib he saw two wide eyes staring back at him.

Picking the baby up he held her close to his chest and felt her relax once she heard the sound of his heart. Of the six she was the most independent during the day but whenever she got night terrors only the sound of his heart would calm her. It still mystified Cloud how he had developed such a connection to his only daughter that he could actually feel when she was afraid or happy or mad but he could. And he always seemed to act on it.

Feeling that Kari was still tense, Cloud started walking around slowly, hoping that the rocking would help. It didn't. Running out of options, Cloud decided to take a chance. Checking to be sure that the other babies were still asleep, Cloud careful exited the room via the window. Once outside he walked a short ways until he was at the cliff that jutted over the ocean and there he sat.

Cloud had never told anyone, not even Zack, but he had a very pretty voice. His mother had begged him to develop it and train it but he had always preferred fighting. Having a good singing voice was the best way to ensure bullying so he had quit singing as soon as he entered SOLDIER. But out here, with only the wind, the moon, the ocean, and his little Kari to hear him, Cloud chose to try again.

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear_

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_The other night dear_

_As I lay sleeping_

_I dreamt I held you in my arms_

_When I awoke, dear_

_I was mistaken_

_So I hung my head and cried_

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear_

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

Glancing down at Kari Cloud smiled when he saw her staring up at him in love. She moved her baby arms, already lean and strong, until she could give her 'mommy' a hug which he tenderly returned. After a few minutes she had relaxed enough to fall back asleep and Cloud stood up and made his way back to the house so that he could return her to her bed. And get some much needed sleep himself.

Silently jumping back into the nursery, Cloud laid his daughter back in her crib and stared at her for a couple moments, smiling gently.

_**You know you look like a goof, right?**_

Turning around in surprise Cloud saw an older Kari leaning against the wall, staring at him with level blue eyes. He didn't fail to notice that she was obviously not real; she had an ethereal look to her.

_You realize that this is freaky, right?_

_**Touché. You have a point there. Still, how else am I to speak to you? I may be more advanced then the average baby but my vocal cords are still developing.**_

_Good point._

The other Kari slowly walked over, her eyes looking at each baby's face, her face nostalgic and almost fragile.

_Are you from the future?_

_**In a way. I am only from one of the many futures they have to pick from. Still, unless something drastic happens, I am from the future they face.**_

_Is it a good future?_

_**I…wouldn't say that.**_

Kari finally stopped beside Cloud, gazing down at the younger her.

_**It's sad in a way. I had forgotten how peaceful our lives were before. I almost wish I could change things. Make it easier. Make it so that we would never need to know what lies ahead of us.**_

She slowly held out her hands, looking down at them with a mixture of pain and helplessness.

_**Make it so that none of us would know what it was like to have our hands soaked in blood.**_

The spectral Kari shook herself, drawing her mind back to the problem at hand.

_**Forgive me. I didn't mean to go all prophetic on you. I'm really here to discuss Zack and Seph.**_

_I don't want to discuss them._

_**I didn't think you would. For what it's worth, they didn't want to say those things.**_

_Wait…what?_

_**Think Cloud! Be the insanely smart person that I remember! ShinRa forced them to say those things to the press. They didn't want to.**_

_Oh…_

_**You know, you're really quick to blame them and write them off. Do you want them out of your life?**_

…_maybe?_

_**Well, at least you're honest. Just wait a while and give them the benefit of the doubt. Do not forget they are still SOLDIER and therefore must cave to ShinRa on some points. Believe that they love you and wait it out. If nothing else, have faith in me though I am no more then a babe. Can you do that?**_

_I can and I will._

Kari smiled at him before fading out of existence. As soon as she did the baby Kari woke and looked up at her mother with confused eyes.

Suddenly not tired, Cloud picked his daughter up once more and quietly made his way down to the living room. Now was as good a time as any to cuddle with the only girl in his life.

* * *

_Author's note: As I said above, this could very well be the last chapter. I just can't write it with mainly Cloud and Reno anymore. Mainly Kari and her brothers with Cloud and Reno guiding them, that I can do. But if you all are reading this just for the Reno and Cloud part you may as well stop now. Depending on how I feel and what people say, this could be the end. Therefore I will now move on to review answeres._

_Wolfspeaker01: I'm glad you like the way I write. I think I'm just sort of average or even below average but…yeah. I think we all feel sorry for Cloud…especially now. Raising six kids will be hard but don't forget that he has Reno, AVALANCHE, and most of all, Kari to help him. And maybe Zack and Seph if I keep writing. Which I can't guarantee._

_Dragi: Nope. Cloud is not dead. He died but is not dead. The person who suggested Tala did admit that they got the idea from beyblade. And yes, they are all going to be busy with six kids._

_MizuYousei: umm…I was planning on telling you all who kidnapped him eventually but if I stop now then obviously I won't. Just so you all know, no, it was not Hojo. Surprised?_

_Kaz-za-15: You had better like the names! You gave me two of them!_

_I know I said that the godparents would be announced in this chapter but frankly I'm too depressed to do that much work. So instead I will end this all with one little question._

_Do you want me to continue?_


	10. First contact

**A loud crash caused Vincent to look up uncertainly. Yuffie had convinced Cloud and Reno to take a vacation for the day and he was left with watching to six three year olds. At first he had thought it would be easy. After all, what were a few toddlers compared to him? He forgot to remember that all six kids were naturally mako enhanced.**

**It had been a battle ground all day. Zack's children, Sky and Tala, had decided to pull a prank and Ren and everything had gone down hill from there. Now all three kids were in full combat while Sora and Sasha tried to keep out of the way and Kari was no where to be seen. Vincent didn't know what to do. The only methods he knew would harm the kids and Cloud had been very detailed about what would happen to anyone who harmed any of his children.**

**Just as Vincent that there was no hope a shrill whistle cut through the noise and the three fighters stopped what they were doing to turn and stare with dread.**

**Kari was home.**

**Watching the girl in the doorway, Vincent couldn't help but compare her to Sephiroth. She had the same feline features and tendencies and the same dangerous beauty. Not unlike a deadly snow leopard.**

"**Good morning," Kari said sweetly though the tension in her body made it clear she was anything but sweet just then. "Is something the matter?"**

**The three boys looked at each other before looking away. Yet again Vincent found himself in awe of the dominance the girl had over her brothers. They couldn't even look at her. Heaving a sigh, Kari allowed her anger to show on her face and in her voice.**

"**Did all of you happen to forget that Mom and Dad are coming home today? Do you want them to see us like this?! Tala, apologize to Ren! Ren, clean up the mess you made. Sky, if you ever decide to aid your brother on anymore of his stupid and idiotic pranks I will personally ensure that you are blamed and punished for every broken rule that occurs in this house until we are adults! Am I understood?"**

**All three heads nodded in embarrassment.**

"**Good. Then get to it!" And with that said, Kari spun on her heels and raced away from the house. Before Vincent could even blink Sky was running after her. He heard Tala mumble an apology while Ren started picking up all that he had destroyed. Sora and Sasha wisely snuck to the other side of the house to wait quietly for their parents. None of the children wanted to risk Kari exploding again.**

**Heaving a sigh, Vincent felt his dread grow. That girl had too much power. What was stopping her from abusing it?**

**~*~**

"**Kari! Wait up!"**

**Reluctantly, Kari slowed up and turned back to her brother. "What do you want Sky?" she asked irritably.**

**Panting, the raven-haired boy wiped the sweat off his brow. "How the heck do you do that? It's over a hundred degrees out here and you're walking along the baking beach and you haven't sweated a drop!" His sister shrugged, not really caring at that moment.**

"**I asked what you wanted," she told him testily, not happy at having been stopped. But as Sky opened his moth to answer both children froze. They could sense something, no, someone coming. It wasn't Yuffie or any other member of AVALANCHE that they knew. It was someone totally new. Kari placed it first.**

"**SOLDIERS…"**

**Both kids bolted for the trees, knowing that they had to find shelter and fast. The trees and underbrush flew by in a blur as they both unconsciously dropped all barriers and flat out ran. Not that it made a difference.**

**Kari glanced over her shoulder, feeling the SOLDIERS get closer. If she didn't do something soon they would surely sense her and Sky. Thinking fast she did the only thing she could. She tackled Sky.**

**Kari's momentum carried both children under a large log where they were wedged tightly between the rough bark and the spongy ground. Sky opened his mouth to complain when Kari suddenly clamped her hand over it. She didn't even hiss in his ear, instead trying to be totally silent. Leave it to her SOLDIER minded brother not to realize that any SOLDIER that was nearby would be able to hear them. Honestly, if the SOLDIERS and Turks ever had a war against each other Kari's money was on the Turks. At least they knew when to be silent.**

**Sky was just about to struggle when two booted feet suddenly landed inches from their hiding place. All movement under the log stopped as both kids unconsciously held their breaths. They had been expecting a lot but a SOLDIER suddenly landing right in front of them wasn't one of them.**

**Two more boots appeared as, apparently, one SOLDIER jumped off the other ones back. The second pair of boots moved around a little as the SOLDIER looked around.**

"**Quiet little island, isn't it?"**

**Kari could have sworn that her blood froze when she heard the voice. She had heard it before, back when she was in the womb. Even her mother didn't know this but Kari had been coherent of her surroundings since three days after she was conceived. Because of that, this voice was very nostalgic.**

**Zachary Fair.**

**The other pair of boots shifted as the second SOLDIER shifted. "A little to quiet," they remarked. Kari actually tried to will herself to sink into the ground.**

**General Sephiroth.**

**Oh this was just great.**

**Fighting with her emotions, Kari tried to scoot her and Sky back a little more. Of all the people in the world, these were the two she wanted to meet the most. Cloud had told her all about them but it wasn't the same as going out and meeting them face to face. They were her fathers' after all; she had every right to see them.**

**Except for one little thing. She wasn't supposed to exist.**

**Kari knew all about it. Cloud had never hid anything from her. That man had given Cloud the ability to have kids but Cloud had been unable to tell either of the men now before her. If they had known they would have reported it to ShinRa and Kari and her brothers would have died. If they learned about her now there was no guarantee that they wouldn't do the exact same thing. Besides, she had seen the news same as Sky and Reno. Both Zack and Seph firmly believed that Cloud and Reno were traitors. There would be neither kindness nor sympathy from them.**

**Zack was still moving around, causing Kari's tension to rise. What was he looking for?**

"**Strange," Zack finally murmured. "I know we both sensed human life around here but I can't see any signs that humans were ever here. No footprints, no broken twigs, nothing. And I certainly can't feel them anymore."**

**Sephiroth finally moved, heading straight for the log. Kari felt Sky tense and shifted her weight to keep him down. Her senses said to stay put. That he posed no threat yet.**

**Her instincts were correct; the General merely sat on the log, his long legs blocking the kids view. "Zack, you and I both know that our emotions and instincts are not to be trusted. This is the one place on the planet we are forbidden to search so we have no idea if Cloud and Reno are here. Therefore it is logical to assume that we want it to be so so bad that we will convince ourselves that something exists when it does not."**

"**Damnit, Seph! Does everything have to be logical with you? Never mind; don't answer that. The facts don't change; we sensed life here and now it is gone without a trace. Maybe we could fool ourselves into believing that it was human when it wasn't but neither of us is so far gone that we can create a feeling of life out of nothing."**

"**Zachery!"**

**Kari could feel the two men glaring at each other and felt a tiny amount of regret. It was hers and Sky's fault that they were arguing but she couldn't very well come out and say that. First of all, she wasn't supposed to exist.**

**Second, she would have to crawl through Sephiroth's legs to get out.**

**Instead, Kari closed her eyes and reached for the small globe of light that was hidden deep within her heart. She knew it, knew him. He had been there for her throughout her life, ready whenever she needed help. This was one of those times. Silently, her lips moved in pleading.**

_**Angeal, please help them.**_

**A breeze suddenly picked up, startling all four humans. Kari could vaguely hear a voice in the wind but the words were to quiet for her to understand. She could see from his face that Sky couldn't hear anything at all.**

**And if the movements of her father's were any indication, they heard much more then she did.**

**The breeze finally faded but neither SOLDIER moved to leave. Instead, they both seemed to freeze, almost as though they were contemplating whatever they had heard.**

**Finally, Zack sighed.**

"**Let's go."**

**Sephiroth stood up while Zack climbed onto the log behind him before climbing onto his back. Kari heard the snap of a single wing before an intense downdraft threw a cloud of dirt and twigs into her face. Sky actually coughed and for a few terrifying seconds both kids thought that the SOLDIERS had heard. Instead, all they heard was wing beats that gradually faded.**

**The children waited for a long time before eventually crawling from their hiding place to look around. They could clearly see where Zack had been moving around but nothing was left to indicate that it had been anything more then a normal person such strolling around.**

**Finally allowed to let his panic and adrenaline out, Sky suddenly bolted for home, silent on the outside but screaming his head off inside. Kari was about to follow when she noticed something. A black string was snagged in a bush near where Zack had been standing. She didn't know if it had come from him but it looked so out of place that she went over and carefully worked it out of the twigs. Staring at it for a minute she suddenly tied it around her neck, making a rather unique necklace out of it.**

**Only once it was secure did she spin on her heels and follow her brother.**

**As Kari drew closer to the house she spotted her Dad's chopper in the clearing nearby. Her parents were home. For a few terrified seconds she wondered if Zack or Sephiroth had noticed them. If so they would be waiting for her when she got back.**

**The panic passed quickly. She didn't sense and SOLDIERS nearby. Besides, Sephiroth had flown off in the opposite direction, heading back towards his country. Her Mom and Dad had come from Wutai.**

**For now, they were safe.**

**Back at the house Sky was already telling Cloud all about what had happened and Kari could see the tenseness in her mother's face. She could also see the disappointment. His beloved's had been so close and he hadn't seen them. Rather then offer her clumsy style of comfort, Kari went to give Reno the news. His reaction would be something worth seeing.**

**Kari never did tell anyone that she went back to that space the next day. She didn't tell them why she suddenly started glancing up at the sky with wary disease. She never told them that the ground had been disturbed again, mostly around the bush.**

**She never told them that the SOLDIERS had come back to find Zack's string which was now tied around her neck.**

* * *

_**Author's note: Well, I didn't think I was going to continue but so far it seems people are interested. Two in particular; I thank you both from the bottom of my writer heart. So then, I'll answer the reviews now.**_

_**Wolfspeaker01: I'm glad you want to know how things turn out. Sadly, I know how it turns out but not how to get there. So, want to hang out for the ride?**_

_**MizuYousei: hmm…I'm not really going for the whole cute and sweet thing. Maybe I should change my style. Oh well, I'm glad you like my story.**_

_**Kaz-za-15: It wouldn't make much sense to make Cloud have six kids and then magically write them out, wouldn't you say? Thanks for all the encouragement that you've given me throughout this story thus far.**_

_**Dragi: I'm glad the story is getting better. Are you giving me a subtle hint that you want Zack and Seph to show up soon? ^.^ Well, wait just a little longer. I promise, chapter 12 will have Zack and Seph will not only show up in that one, they will meet one of their children. But no, they never leave ShinRa.**_

_**By the way, just for fun, I'm going to throw in a conversation from the future. Let's just say that Kari has been pestering me to give you all a hint as to what will come. And it is not pretty.**_

"_**What are we going to do?"**_

"_**What else can we do? If we don't help them they'll be overrun."**_

"_**If we do help them then we will be giving that man an excellent reason to hunt us down."**_

"_**He already had an excellent reason to hunt us down!"**_

"_**Enough! All of you! The facts aren't changing no matter how much we argue. Rufus ShinRa is rebelling against his father and he has asked for our help. Mom and Dad have already agreed to help. What we need to decide is, will we?**_

"_**Sis, what do you say? You know we will follow you forever, no matter where you go."**_

"…_**we're helping them. Gather your gear. We are now officially part of the rebellion."**_


	11. The dream

7 Years

The steady clack of wood made Cloud pause and turn his head towards the basement door. It was too early for Reno to be training and he hadn't ever heard any of his kids express an interest in staff work. True, Kari had shown a certain fascination with the staff but that was only because she disliked swords so much. She was turning into a true Turk and had a certain loathing for all things SOLDIER. Except the people of course.

A sudden yelp drew Cloud out of his reverie. It had sounded like Sky's voice. Curiosity got the better of Cloud and he quietly opened the basement door and eased down the stairs. Peering around the corner, he was surprised by what he saw.

Kari was standing with a staff in her hand, glaring down at Sky who was scowling irritably as he rubbed his skull. Ren was leaning against the far wall, an icepack on his head while Sora slowly removed an icepack from his face, revealing a startling black eye. Sasha and Tala were both crouched nearby, nursing their own hands with a look of begrudging respect on their faces. Even Kari had bruises on her arms though it seemed she was the least injured.

"Sky!" Kari snapped in obvious frustration. "How many times must I tell you? When you block a head strike you have to angle the staff so that I can't just slide it over and whack you anyway. How many more times do I need to crack you over the head before you get it?"

Sky just nodded numbly, understanding his sister's anger.

"Why are we doing this?" Ren suddenly growled, letting all his anger show on his face. He had always hated Kari and the fact that she was forcing him to do this training made him hate her all the more. "You wake us all up insanely early in the morning and sneak us down here to beat us to a pulp and then use a Cure materia to heal us so that Mom and Dad never know. It's been going on since our birthday. Why?"

Kari glared at him, returning his hatred a hundred fold. If there was one person in the family, no, in the world that she wanted to kill, it was Ren. He was sarcastic, rude, insensitive, and a brat to top it all off. Not to mention that he was constantly undermining her authority like now.

"I explained that back when I started! But obviously you need a refresher. I'm doing this so that you idiotic SOLDIERS that I have the unfortunate fate of being related to can hold your own against a Turk. And while Sora, Sasha, and Tala may not be SOLDIER nor Turk they must learn how to defend themselves for the times that we cannot be there. Have you all forgotten why we are here? Why we live on the cursed lump of rock and trees instead of Midgar? Why we have only Cloud and Reno for parents? We are EXPERIMENTS! We aren't supposed to exist! And sooner or later we will be found and we'll have to fight for our very lives. We don't have time to wait to grow up; we need to know how to fight now!"

Slowly, the anger drained away from Kari's face to be replaced by sadness.

"How do you five do it? How do you live your life so easily as though nothing were missing? Am I the only one who feels like something is wrong? I want to be in Midgar. I want to have the chance to be a real Turk, just like Reno. I want to be able to walk around and not fear that someone will see me and report me. But most of all, I want to see my other fathers. I want to see Zack and Seph. I want to talk to them. I want to tell them who I am with worrying about whether they will betray me to ShinRa. And I know that Mom and Dad want the same thing."

All fight drained out of Kari and for the first time she actually looked like the kid that she was.

"Is that so wrong? Is it really so bad to just want a normal life? And is it really that strange to want to share it with all of you? I don't like fighting; if I could go my whole life without fighting I would be the happiest person in the world. And I don't like hurting you. Not even Ren. You're my brothers; I love you. Yet it's because I love you that I'm doing this. I don't want to lose any of you. Do you have any idea what it would do to Mom if one of you were to die? Do you have any idea what it would do to me?"

Silence reigned in the training room as the boys all sat in shock. Kari had never opened up to them that much before. Always before she had just glared at them and expected them to follow. For the first time they saw the pain that she carried in her heart.

When her brothers stayed silent Kari spun on her heels and started for the stairs. Cloud beat a hasty retreat and managed to get out and the door closed before Kari could see. He heard her come up the stairs and wondered if he should confront her on what he had just seen. But when the door opened and his daughter stepped out she didn't even seem to notice him. She just kept walking right out the front door and down the path.

For a moment Cloud debated whether or not to follow her. He had never seen his little Turk so out of it that she hadn't noticed him. Perhaps it would be best to let her sort things out on her own.

But she had been upset.

Cloud's maternal instincts, which he swore came with the pregnancy, nagged at him until he followed his daughter. She would need to figure things out on her own but he could offer her some support until then.

Following the trail that she had left Cloud finally found Kari sitting on the cliff that jutted over the ocean below. It was the same cliff he had sung to her on and her preferred place of solitude. Coming up behind her Cloud saw her twitch; she was aware of him.

"Do you need to talk?"

"…no."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I heard it all."

Kari turned back to face him, slight surprise on her face. Cloud just shrugged before sitting next to her.

"I couldn't sleep well last night so I got up super early this morning. I heard the clacking of wood and Sky's yelp from the training room so I went down to check. So I heard everything."

Kari said nothing, just turned her face back out to the ocean. The two sat in silence for a while before she finally spoke in the barest of whispers.

"Why don't they care? Do they like living like fugitives?"

"I don't think so. You must remember, they have no memories of Midgar, Zack, or Seph. They weren't coherent back then. And none of them have the connection to Angeal and thus that country that you do. This is the only life they've ever known and they don't see why they need to change it. They don't want things to change."

"But I do want things to change. I want to live a normal life. But I don't want to leave them."

"Then you need to decide; which do you want more. Freedom without your brothers or captivity with them."

Looking down at his daughter's face Cloud was shocked to see tears on her cheeks. Kari never cried. Not when she was a baby, not when she fell down, not when she was mad. She never cried. For the first time since she was born Cloud saw through the mask that she had so perfectly maintained and saw the pain and conflict within her. He remembered back when she was only a couple months old and he had spoken to the future her. Though the years had gone by he could still see the pain in her voice and see the helplessness in her voice. He never managed to forget that that was the future his child faced. But right here, right now, Kari could change that. She could decide to live out her life in peace with her brothers.

Conflict tore at Cloud's heart. Like any sane and worthy mother he wanted his children to be happy and live a full, good life. He wanted to be able to look at them in the many years to follow and see an innocence that never faded. A belief in the world and life that was never betrayed. And yet, Cloud wanted the same future Kari wanted. He wanted her and her brothers to be totally free. Not chained to the shadows. And it scared him to realize that their future was being chosen now. He could feel that which ever road they chose today would be their path for their life.

Kari finally sighed and slumped. "My brothers are more important then my dreams," she said quietly before burying her head in her arms. Cloud reached out to her but she struck his hand away. Quietly, Cloud stood up and walked away, not daring to show her the sadness in his eyes. He couldn't help but feel that she had made the wrong choice.

~*~

The weeks went by and Cloud knew that Kari had quit training her brothers. In fact, it seemed that Kari had quit training altogether. She was quiet all the time and basically moped around the house. She seldom spoke to anyone and when she did it was only to answer a question and even then her answers were monosyllabic. Cloud could see the strain that it was putting on her brothers as they started to act more timid. No one could deny that Kari was their leader, like the alpha wolf in their pack. She always had been and it was one of the few constants in their life. Now their alpha was depressed and reclusive, no longer leading them. Seldom even looking at them. Cloud hadn't realized just how important her dream of living a normal life had been. Without that dream, she was nothing. She was empty.

By the time the children had their eighth birthday Cloud had given up hope of ever getting his vibrant daughter back. The pain of giving up her dream was to much and he was actually watching her waste away. He and Reno had done everything imaginable to get her alive again but nothing worked. No one had any hope left.

Or so Cloud thought. He had forgotten how stubborn his sons could be.

On the morning of their eighth birthday all the children were in the living room sitting in a circle like normal. It had become morning tradition for them to sit in the living room and just chat. At first their parents and AVALANCHE had thought it weird until they realized that it was how the six kids maintained a sense of unity. Now it was so ingrained in their routine that if it was ever missed or canceled it was probable that no one in the house would know what to do with the day.

As Reno and the AVALANCHE members all sat down around the kids Cloud reached for the first present. But before he could grab it Sky stood up. "Mom, can you wait a minute?" Cloud looked at him in surprise but nodded. Sky moved to the center of the room so that everyone could see him and if he turned he could see everyone.

"Before I start I want to thank you all for coming. I know your lives are busy and that you care for us enough to come back year after year means a lot. But you should know that from this point on our lives are going to be different. We thought you should be the first to know and I was chosen to tell you. Three months ago you all must have noticed the change in Kari. But most of you probably don't know why she changed. It was our fault. For months before, since our seventh birthday, Kari would wake us up early every morning and take us to the training room. There she would basically kick our butts, trying to teach us how to fight against a competent Turk. We grew angry with her and demanded an explanation and she gave it to us.

"Kari was trying to train us so that the day could come when we could leave the island and live in the real world without fear of being caught and killed. That was Kari's dream for us all. But we refused to change. We liked this life and wanted it more then we wanted what she offered. So Kari gave up her dream. We all know the result of that. But what confused me and my brothers is why she would react so strongly to the death of her dream. What could be out there that she would want so much? Well, we found out. For the past three months we have grilled you all on life off the island. And you know what we found out?

"Sis was right."

Sky turned to Kari at this point and saw shock on her face. He could have leapt for joy; it was the first time in three months since there had been any emotion on her face other then regret.

"Sis, you kept trying to tell us about real life. Life outside of this place. We didn't listen to you. But we're listening now. The world and life that we now know exists sounds like a beautiful place. Not a safe haven like here but a real life. And we've heard about our parents, Zack and Seph. The more we heard the more we wanted to see them and to be there. You were right about it all along and we were fools not to listen. So now we want to make a difference. We want all of you to teach us how to fight so that when we are old enough we can leave this place and go home. Cause at the very least we know what life is like with Kari compared to life without Kari. Everything will fall into place as long as we have her with us."

The other boys were nodding by now while all the adults just sat in shock. No one dared to move until Kari slowly stood up. She looked at each of her brothers, her gaze finally stopping on Sky. A look of careful indifference was on her face and Sky wondered if they had done something wrong. And then something happened that hadn't happened for three months.

Kari smiled.

The next thing he knew Sky found himself in a desperate hug as Kari grabbed onto him. A smile spread across his face as he returned it. It would be worth every bruise and scrape and cracked bone if they could just keep her smiling. Their brothers stood up as well and joined the two in a big group hug, each child taking and giving strength and comfort. For the first time in a long time things felt right again.

No one noticed Cloud's sad smile. He knew in his heart that things were finally back on course. But that meant that the future Kari he had met was in their future again. And she had said that it wasn't a good future.

* * *

_Author's note: Okay, I am so sorry I didn't get this out yesterday. Things were going crazy here and I didn't have the time. But I made it longer then normal as penance. And I will upload another chapter later today so that we are back on course. But let's not dawdle, on to the reviews!_

_Wolfspeaker01: Yes, Zack's brand of insanity is very much genetic. Even Kari has it though she mellows it out with Seph's logic. And yes, Zack and Seph were really close. It was Angeal who spoke to them but you won't find out what he said until I get to that part of the story in Zack's wings. Don't worry, I'll get there soon. And yes, the string is important. I'll have Zack explain why later on._

_Libsrevenge: Nice name. And no, I won't stop writing. I got to many people who want me to continue. So don't worry, it will all finish._

_Person whose username I can't find: I'm glad you like reading about the children. I'm doing my best to make them as real as possible, even going so far as to base them off people I know._

_Siarafaerie-101-miss: Wow. That is a really cool name. And I try to update every day. Glad you love it. If you don't mind my asking, where are you from? I don't have many people who use the word bloody in the context that I think you are using it._

_Well, be watching for the next chapter today. Also, just in case you were wondering, the whole purpose of this chapter is to show that Kari and her brothers are human kids no matter how advanced they might seem. They have problems just like anyone else even if they do act all grown up most of the time. I had one of my friends read the last chapter and she had thought I was writing about a bunch of teens. Thus this chapter to prove they are kids._

_Thanks for reading!_


	12. Birthday present

"**Oh come on! It's their tenth birthday! They should get something really special."**

**Cloud glared at Yuffie, hearing the sense in her words but reluctant all the same. He knew, he just knew, what the kids would ask for if he offered to get each a present from Midgar. All six of them had had an unhealthy fascination with the city since Reno had described it to them years ago. Still, Yuffie had a valid point. A person's tenth birthday was very important. They should do something special.**

**Sighing, Cloud got up and walked down to the living room where he knew his kids would be. Kari had gotten them into war games ages ago and they played at least once a night.**

**Seeing his little clan sitting in a circle, Cloud couldn't help but smile. Sure, he often complained about being the one to carry the kids but in truth he couldn't be more proud of the kids if he tried.**

**Like normal, Kari was the first to notice her mother. She smiled up at him before calling her brothers' attention to him. Seeing all those glowing eyes staring out at him, Cloud chuckled. What other mother would be perfectly fine with six pairs of glowing eyes being trained on them?**

"**Not that I need to remind you," he started, "but your tenth birthday is coming up. Because of that I have decided, with a little arm bending from Yuffie, to do something very special. Each of you can ask Reno and me for two, and only two, things that you would want from the mainland. Those will be your presents."**

**The children broke into excited chatter with two notable exceptions. Sora held back from the talk, preferring to instead decide on his own within the quiet sanctuary of his mind. Kari also kept back, a look of unease on her face. Cloud knew better to ask what was wrong with her; she would tell him eventually if he had to know. Although he became very curious when she started tugging at the string around her neck.**

**When the kids broke up from their little conference Cloud called Reno in and explained things to the Turk who agreed enthusiastically. Calling for the AVALANCHE members to come in, Cloud and Reno joined the circle their children had made though Cloud abruptly yanked Kari into his lap. Ignoring her glare Cloud smiled slightly, preparing himself for the demands of his kids. "Let's do this."**

"**Ren?"**

"**I want a SOLDIER style sword and night vision goggles!"**

"**Should have guessed. Tala?"**

"**I want a new rocket and a new computer."**

"**You realize it's your own fault they got broken, right? Sky?"**

"**I want a replica of Zachery Fair's Buster Sword and a poster of Angeal!"**

"**You would. Sasha?"**

"**I want a new book and my own EMR."**

"**Huh, figured you would be the only one who wouldn't want a weapon. Sora?"**

"**I want a new set of maps and a book on battle tactics."**

"**Yes general. And you, Kari?"**

**Kari kept her face down and remained silent.**

"**Need more time to think?"**

**Kari shook her head. She knew what she wanted.**

"**Come on~."**

**Another no.**

"**How about if you just tell me? I won't tell anyone else. Promise."**

**Kari finally looked up into her mother's eyes and slowly nodded. Leaning up, she whispered into his ear. Reno saw a look of shock and fear pass over Cloud's face before he replaced his mask.**

"**That's really what you want?"**

**Kari nodded.**

"**I'll do what I can."**

**A smile spread across Kari's face as she nodded; it had been more then she was expecting. And while she wasn't really planning on her wish being granted she was happy that her mother was even considering helping.**

**~*~**

**The days went by and the birthday grew ever closer. Kari found herself being pestered at every turn by her brothers as they tried to figure out what she wanted for her birthday. Unfortunately for them she was well versed in the ways of the Turks and managed to answer all their questions without giving away a single clue. It had them furious by the time their birthday arrived. But as dawn broke on their birthday they were all appeased. She could keep the secret any longer.**

**Or so they thought.**

**All six kids woke before the sunrise like normal and quietly made their way to the living room for their morning chat. But when they got there they stopped in surprise.**

**Cloud was already up.**

**Cloud looked up from the paper he was reading and smiled. "Good, you're up," he said as he closed the paper and stood. "I was wondering if I was going to have to come and get you. If we want to get back by bedtime we need to leave now."**

**Kari tilted her head in confusion. "Mom, what are you talking about?" Cloud simply smiled at her.**

"**Your birthday present of course. You remember what you asked for? Well, I worked it out with Reno. We're taking his helicopter. So come on."**

**Understanding dawned across Kari's face. She was getting her wish.**

**~*~**

"**Kari! Keep up!"**

**Jumping a little, Kari turned back around frantically to see her mother across the street. She bolted over to him smiling sheepishly.**

"**Sorry mom. Its just that this is place is so…"**

"…**different." Cloud finished for her with a smile. After living her whole life on a small island he could understand why Kari was reacting like this. Midgar was overwhelming to everyone who didn't come from a big city. Even as a SOLDIER he had always been a little in awe of it.**

**Spotting what he was looking for, Cloud gently grabbed Kari's hand and led her over. A whole section of the city was roped off for a giant festival designed mostly for kids. If Aerith had managed to take care of things then this was going to be the best he could give Kari.**

**He carefully led Kari to a large grassy area where kids of every age, size, and nationality were playing and hanging out. Kneeling before her he got his daughter to look him in the eyes.**

"**Listen, Aerith and I planned this all out but even if something goes wrong just enjoy today, alright? I want you to stay in this park for now. All the kids here are those whose parents couldn't be with them for various and assorted reasons. SOLDIERS will come soon and each will pick out a kid and take them around the festival. Aerith has already assured me on who will pick you but if they don't just go along with it. I'll never be too far so if something goes wrong I'll be by your side in an instant, okay?"**

**Kari nodded, reassured that her mom would be nearby. She wasn't wild about the idea of being around SOLDIERS that she didn't know but she wanted to see the festival. Kissing her mom on the forehead, Kari waved goodbye and ran into the park. When she looked back a few seconds later Cloud was gone.**

**The minutes ticked by before a great shout went up, causing Kari's eyes to flick in that direction. The SOLDIERS had arrived. All the other parentless kids ran over to the truck where the SOLDIERS were climbing out but Kari held back a little. Cloud had said that he and Aerith had already gotten her a SOLDIER so she saw no reason to crowd them. Instead she turned her face towards the festival and wondered what sort of things she could do there.**

"**Are you Kari?"**

**Kari's head whipped back around, her eyes wide with shock. Standing before her were Zachery Fair and General Sephiroth. Even as her mind went blank, she nodded to Zack. A smile split his face and she couldn't help but smile back.**

"**Great!" he said. "Aerith told me you would be here. Are you here for the festival?" Again Kari nodded. "Awesome! Since you're here I assume your parents are busy." Another nod. "Well, if you want, Seph and I can take you around." Enthusiastic nod. "Cool. By the way, do you speak?" Kari frowned.**

"**Of course I speak!" she snapped. Zack only laughed. He knew people got tongue-tied around him and Seph so he couldn't help but poke fun at the girl. Still, there was something about her that reminded him of someone else. He just couldn't put his finger on it.**

"**So, where do you want to go first?" he asked with a gentle grin. "Aerith mentioned it was your birthday; do you want to go buy a toy?" Kari shook her head, a secret smile on her lips.**

"**No thanks, I already have my present." I'm here with you two.**

**~*~**

**The sun was just starting to set when Kari finally left the festival. She was riding piggyback on Zack since she had gotten tired near the end. His warm soothing voice and the gentle rocking of his steps was lulling her to sleep. It had been a perfect day.**

"**Ah, Aerith!"**

**Kari opened her eyes slightly as Zack called out and saw the cetra standing nearby. Aerith spotted them and walked over with a slight smile on her face.**

"**Hello Zack. Sephiroth. How is she?"**

"**She's fine. Just a little tired. Where's her mom?"**

"**Her mom couldn't get away from everything soon enough so she went home to make dinner and asked if I would pick Kari up. Did she have fun?"**

"**Oh yeah, she had a blast. She's a master at the games you know. She managed to outshoot Rude and solved every mind puzzle that Tseng threw at her. Not to mention that she beat the sword fighting game and got the top score. She's got some serious skill. If she wanted to she could be a Third class SOLDIER right now."**

"**I don't know about that. She always was more Turk like. I'll take her now."**

"**Wait."**

**Kari opened her eyes more and looked at Sephiroth. He hadn't spoken much throughout the day but she knew that he had been watching her the whole time. Had he figured it out?**

**All he did was pull something out of his pocket and handed it to her. Kari's eyes went round as she slowly reached out and took it. Tears stung her eyes as she tried to figure out what to say.**

**It wasn't much; just a small, stuffed white tiger. She had seen it at one of the games and had wanted it so bad. The only problem was that she had scored to high to get it. True, she had gotten a great prize but she had wanted the tiger.**

"**I noticed that you wanted this," Sephiroth said quietly, a gentle smile on his lips. "So I went back and got it for you."**

**Cuddling the tiger under her chin, Kari smiled at her father. "Thank you." She could feel Zack smiling as he turned his head to look at her over his shoulder. "What are you going to name it?" he wanted to know.**

"**Asa. It's Wutain. It means 'born at the dawn'."**

"**Hmm…cute name."**

**After that Zack handed Kari off to Aerith and the cetra thanked him before carrying Kari and all her prizes away. Kari kept looking over shoulder and waving at Zack and Sephiroth until she couldn't see them anymore.**

**After a while Kari felt herself being handed off again. Opening her eyes she looked up to see her mom's face as he smiled down at her. All her prizes were already aboard the helicopter and Aerith was waving goodbye and leaving. The only prize not onboard was Asa who was still tucked under her chin.**

"**Did you have a good birthday?"**

"**Yes. Thank you mommy. That was the best present ever."**

* * *

"_**For my birthday present I want to send Zack and Sephiroth a letter and spend the day with them. That's all I want."**_

_

* * *

_

_**Author's note: There! Zack and Seph have both met one of their kids and ShinRa is none the wiser. And I got two chapters out in one day. (Whew) Now I need to go driving so, TTFN!**_


	13. The nickname passes on

13 years

Reno laid quietly, Cloud asleep beside him. The house was silent; the children had drifted off to sleep long ago. But if his hunch was right Reno knew that he would be hearing noise soon.

There. Footsteps. Quiet ones, nearly silent. They moved in caution but there as still a confidence to them. The person knew their way around the house with ease.

Just as silent as the intruder, Reno slipped out of bed and glided across the room. He carefully peaked around his door frame in time to see someone jump down the stairs. The thud of their landing was virtually none existent. Reno waited for them to move off a slight ways before following.

Silently following the person, Reno mentally ran through their defenses. He couldn't think of any way a stranger could get in. Cloud had designed everything so that even Sephiroth could not enter. But if that was so, who was this person?

The noise before him suddenly stopped and Reno froze. Silence hung until he heard a sigh.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

Groaning, Reno turned the corner and saw his intruder. Kari stood in the hallway glaring at him. Her hair was disheveled from sleep though there was no sleep left in her eyes. Her feet were bare, indicating how she had been so silent.

"What do you mean, what am I doing? What are you doing? You were supposed to be asleep hours ago."

"I was asleep. I just woke with my alarm."

"Your alarm is set for midnight?"

"12:58 actually."

"You know what I mean. Why all the sneaking around?"

Kari actually looked nervous as she shifted slightly. Her gaze never wavered but it was obvious to Reno that she was thinking through her answer. Finally she sighed in defeat and jerked her head towards the basement door.

"Follow me."

~*~

"What the heck is going on here?!"

Kari winced as her mother's shout echoed through the house. Reno's reaction had been much the same though at least his was muffled by the basement walls. Such walls did not exist above ground. As much as she wanted to stand and calm her mother, she couldn't.

After all, if she did she would disturb the wolf pup in her lap.

"I found him a few months ago," she said quietly. "He was in a crate on the beach. It was after that large storm so I assumed that his crate had been washed overboard from that circus ship that we had seen sailing past. The other pups in the crate were already dead and he was close to dying. I didn't know what else to do other then to bring him here and hope I could save him. I snuck him in and have been feeding him around the clock although no one seemed to realize that I kept disappearing. Dad finally caught on that someone was moving around the house at night and caught me."

Cloud glared at her but his heart clenched when he realized that she couldn't meet his gaze. She truly was sorry to have kept the secret so long.

"Why didn't you just tell us about him?"

"Because you said that you hate pets and that we were never allowed to have any. You didn't mind us watching animals in the wild but you made it clear that no animals were allowed within the house."

That made Cloud wince. He had said that. Looking down at the wolf pup he realized how big it was. The fur and teeth indicated that it was only about four months old and yet his size said that he was nearly a year old. Cloud was willing to bet anything that it was a mako mutation.

For a few moments he just glared at his child and the puppy, ignoring the stares he was getting from his other children. In all honesty, every person in the house had fallen in love with the puppy's innate cuteness. None of them wanted Cloud to order it out of the house and it seemed like that was what he was going to do.

Sighing, Cloud suddenly sat down before Kari and the pup. He reached out slowly and when the pup didn't pull away he lightly scratched it behind the ears. Kari looked up in surprise to see her mom smiling.

"I thought Zack was supposed to be the puppy, not you."

Kari grinned at that.

"But mom, don't you remember what Angeal said? Papa is more like an over-excited retriever now. This means I have full rights to his nickname."

Laughing, Cloud nodded once.

"Alright, he can stay. What is his name?"

Kari looked down at the pup and remembered what he had looked like when she had pulled him out of the crate. His dark grey fur and looked black and had been spiky due to the water.

"His name is Zachs."

* * *

_Author's note: Yes, I know. Super short. Cut me some slack people. I really wanted Kari to have a pet and now was a good time to give it to her but I didn't see the point of adding anymore. I'm also not in the mood to chat so I will get right to the reviews._

_Wolfspeaker01: I'm glad you thought the chapter was emotional. That's totally what I was going for. And yes, it is a sort of foreboding future, isn't it. Shall I give you all a hint as to what will happen? Here we go. Kari dies._

_Person whose username I can't find: Be happy for now. Kari is back and the bad stuff doesn't happen for a while yet. So enjoy it while you can._

_Wolfspeaker01: This chapter has been in planned since I started the story. I really wanted her to meet Zack and Seph and get to know them while they get to know her as well. It will certainly come in handy for the future I have planned as well. And none of this is prewritten. I literally write one chapter per day. That's why sometimes I miss a day or they are short like today's. I just don't have the time._

_Person whose username I can't find: Do you mean my jumping around makes them grow fast or they mature fast? Well, it's a yes either way. I don't like kids all that much so I didn't want to focus on their childhood to much. And I need them to hurry up and reach 17 already! That's when everything peaks._

_Dragi: Yep, Kari got to meet her other fathers. Zack and Seph will meet Cloud again soon, don't worry. In fact, if everything goes according to plan they meet him in chapter 16. But they don't find out that they are fathers for a while yet. And for the record, they don't react well to either scenario._

_Well then, that's all. I think I'm getting ahead of myself; I'm already planning a sequel. I may start writing the sequel now as well as starting two other stories. (This is sort of dumb since I still have this chapter and Zack's wings to finish.)_

_Anyway, TTFN!_


	14. Losing paradise

**15 years**

"**Has anyone seen Kari?" Tala called from the kitchen. He had been searching for his sister for the past hour and had yet to find her. It was almost as though she had left the house altogether but he knew that wasn't the case. Yuffie had called earlier and had asked, or rather ordered, that everyone stay within the mansion for the past week. It had been rubbing them all raw but the thought of disobeying never crossed their minds. Mostly because Kari had said she would personally skin anyone who did disobey. It was a great incentive to lay low.**

**So why couldn't Tala find her? He had searched every room from basement to attic and still could not find so much as a clue to her whereabouts. In fact, he was just about ready to call off the search.**

"**You called for me?"**

**Tala yelped as he turned around, Kari standing right behind him, a confused look on her face. She wore her ragged clothes and had smudges on her face, hinting that she had been doing work that involved her getting dirty.**

"**Gaia, don't scare me like that! And where have you been?"**

**A crooked smile appeared on Kari's face as her eyes twinkled mischievously. Tala nearly ran away screaming. Whenever Kari made that face it was often followed by pain. He and his brothers had learned to live in fear of that look.**

**Instead all she did was jerk her head back towards the garage door. "Want to see?" she asked playfully. Against his better judgment, Tala nodded and followed her into the garage.**

**The garage wasn't used all that much. Cloud used it to store Fenrir and Reno sometimes used it to shelter Blizzard, his helicopter. But other then that the garage was barren. Virtually no one even went in. The island was to small for Fenrir to be of any use and Blizzard was only used in emergencies. So it wasn't surprising that it was the first time in a long time that Tala entered now. He saw Fenrir against the far wall and Blizzard near the back but that wasn't what held his attention.**

**What held his attention was the second bike sitting in the very middle of the garage.**

**The bike was massive, easily as big as Fenrir. In fact, it seemed modeled off Fenrir but with a few differences. It was sleeker then Mom's bike, built more for speed then strength. The seat was moved back a little bit forcing the rider to almost lay forward if they wanted to grab the handlebars. And where Fenrir had been designed to hold all of Mom's swords this bike seemed designed to hold a variety of weapons.**

"**Like it?" Kari asked as she walked over to it familiarly. Tala could only nod in shock as she sat next to it and patted it as she would her wolf.**

"**It's awesome. What is it?"**

"**Uh…a bike?"**

"**That wasn't what I meant! Why is it here? Where did it come from?"**

"**I built it. I've gotten pretty bored here and Dad refused to let me build a helicopter so I got Mom to let me build a bike instead."**

"**Oh. So are you still bored?"**

"**Well, I wasn't but now that it's done I'll probably get bored again. It's only a matter of time."**

"**What are you going to use it for anyway?"**

"**Obviously I'm going to ride it around the island."**

"**Why? You've got Zachs for that."**

**Kari glanced over at her wolf who was curled up near by watching her. His tails started to wag when he saw her look his way. Tala had a valid point; Zachs was big enough to ride now. Actually, that's what Kari had been doing for the past year. He may have only been two years old, give or take a couple months, but his shoulders were already up to her torso. They were lucky that Yuffie had been flying them animals and monsters for him to hunt. If she hadn't Kari honestly didn't know what she would have done with the energetic fur ball.**

"**True, I can ride Zachs out here but what if we ever go to a city? Of even just a town? It's going to call a lot of attention to me if I'm constantly riding around on wolf back. So I'll use my bike there. Or, if all else fails, next time I get bored I'll dismantle it."**

**Tala could only shake his head in amazement. Leave it to his sister to make such a radical idea sound so common place. And the truly amazing thing was that she had already convinced him that it was logical.**

"**So, what are you going to name it?"**

"**Fair-E."**

"**Fairy?"**

"**Yeah. Not like those little people with wings that Yuffie told us about. Fair with an E put on the end. Fair-E."**

"**Ah, got it. Why Fair-E?"**

"**Well, Zack's surname is Fair and you remember what Dad said a couple weeks ago. 'Zack is so crazy and annoying that he will never die. He is eternal and he is going to be an eternal pain in my ass.' To which Mom promptly smacked him for cussing in front of us. So that's where I got the name. Zachery Fair is eternal. Fair-E."**

"…**you really thought this out."**

"**Actually, not really. I only decided about an hour ago. So, why were you looking for me?"**

**Tala suddenly blushed, remembering why he had started the hunt in the first place. He was abruptly shy, trying to come up with a good lie. After all, he could see how mature his sister was. What he wanted was childish and immature. There was no way she would go for it.**

**Unfortunately, he forgot whom he was dealing with.**

"**Spit it out Tala. You have your dodging face on again. You were looking for me for a reason. Why?"**

"**Well, ever since Yuffie put us all under house arrest I've gotten pretty bored. But instead of building a motorcycle I decided to go through the photo albums instead. While I was doing that I found a picture of you pushing me on the swings that we used to have. And I was just wondering if you would…you know…push me again."**

**Kari blinked up at her brother, surprise clear on her face. In all honesty, she could only barely remember those days. She had forgotten all about those swings. After all, they were only a passing childhood toy. By the time they were nine the swings had been taken down since they were no longer used. But if the way Tala was fidgeting was any indicator, he hadn't agreed with the decision to take them down.**

"**Tala, we don't have the swing anymore," she said gently, wincing as Tala's face fell.**

"**That's right. I forgot. Well, thanks anyway."**

**Kari watched her brother walk away with his head down. Gaia help anyone who said that Kari had a soft spot for any of her brothers but whenever she felt like being honest with herself she knew that Tala was always the closest to her heart. Sky was her favorite brother since he was always supporting her no matter how stupid she acted. But there was just something about Tala. She had this inexplicable feeling of protectiveness towards him. She couldn't count how many times she had gotten in trouble for starting fights because the others were picking on Tala. It truly hurt her to see him so sad.**

**A yelp of pain escaped her lips as she suddenly felt something strong and sharp close around her arm. Turning around she glared at Zachs who growled right back.**

"**What? It's not like I can do anything. The swings were taken down years ago. Besides, we aren't allowed to leave the house."**

**Zachs growled again. He flexed his jaw enough to actually draw blood but still wasn't biting with his full strength.**

"**Alright already! I'll think of something. Now let me go!"**

**Reluctantly, Zachs obeyed. Kari stayed where she was, thinking hard about what she could do to help Tala. At first the task seemed impossible. Then it all fell into place.**

**~*~**

"**Hey Tala! Can you come down here?"**

**Tala looked up from his book in confusion. Why would Kari be calling him? Rolling off his bed the raven left his room and peered down to the ground floor. Kari was standing at the base of the stairs with a huge smile on her face.**

"**Come to the training room," she said excitedly before spinning on her heel and running off. Confused but unwilling to disobey, Tala followed. As he descended the stairs into the basement he mentally ran through all the different things it could be. A surprise training session. A new fighting move. A new trick that Zachs mastered. Reaching the basement floor he turned towards his sister and froze.**

**She was standing next to a newly built swing.**

"**I know its not as good as the ones we used to have but it was sort of on short order. And it took me a while to get the ropes tied right and the seat positioned correctly but…want me to push you?"**

**A grin split Tala's face as he raced over and grabbed his sister in a hug. He let her go quickly and sat on the swing, laughing when she suddenly pushed him hard and got him moving. After a few minutes both siblings were laughing like they hadn't since their early childhood. As the hours went by their laughter acted like a siren's call and drew the rest of the family down. By the time the sun set everyone was playing and laughing like they were four and five again.**

**Just as Kari gave a super hard push her whole countenance changed. Her eyes suddenly chilled and her laugh cut off abruptly as though a knife had cut it. She instantly turned towards the stairs a second before Yuffie burst in causing instant silence.**

"**Quick," Yuffie panted. "Grab your things. Grab everything. ShinRa finally convinced my dad to change orders. You have three hours before SOLDIERS are swarming this island looking for you.**

* * *

_**Author's note: Dun-dun-dun! ShinRa has found them! Will they escape in time? Only the Shadow knows. MWAHAHAHAHAHAH! (cough) Got to quit with the evil laugh. Anyway, what do you guys think of Kari's bike? Like it? And don't ask me why I named Reno's chopper. I just felt like it. On to the reviews!**_

_**Wolfspeaker01: Obviously the puppy is now quite big. And he isn't finished growing yet. I don't think Cloud ever really regrets it though. At least he never acts like it. And no, I'm not kidding. Kari will die. And whether I bring her back or not depends on which ending you read.**_

_**Dragi: I'm glad you're looking forward to chapter 16. It's going to be a blast. Pun intended. And yes, Kari's now got a true name, a title, and a nickname. Her true name is Kari Cirrus Strife, her title is Cloud's cloud, and her nickname is puppy. Oh yeah, and she is a Turk. I think that's all.**_

_**Person whose username I can't find: Lol. Are you serious?**_

_**Valinda Blade: I'm glad you like the story. It's always good to get new readers. And I try to update once a day so you shouldn't have to wait long for updates. Hope you continue to like it.**_

_**Now then, going back I noticed that I never did do that chapter on the godparents. Do any of you want me to go back and do that?**_

_**Thanks for reading! TTFN!**_


	15. The rebellion begins

17 years

The rumble of a motorcycle drew Ren's eyes to the door. He heard it pull into the garage but once the engine was killed all he heard was silence. At least, he heard silence until the door was suddenly kicked in and Kari stalked through, slamming the door behind her.

"That stupid, ignorant, selfish, idiotic, suicidal Turk!" she ranted as she threw her packs onto the table. Her eyes were flashing with mako as her dyed hair fell into them. She hadn't even noticed her brother lying on the couch, to caught up with her anger.

"For the love of Gaia, does he want to die? How much clearer can I make it that he should break up with me? Do I need to dump him? Ren, put the water down!"

Ren arched a brow, impressed. Leave it to his sister to be in mid-rant and yet know that he was picking up the water glass with the intent to soak her.

"Just trying to shut you up," he drawled before turning back to his book. "So what is it this time? Kevin again?"

Kari scowled at Ren's head. Gaia, she hated him. The whole basis of their family was on helping and supporting each other and yet all Ren did was tear them down. It had gotten to the point where Kari refused to let him watch her training with their brothers; all he would do is point out everything they did wrong. Now he was poking his nose into her business. Fine, if it got bit off it was his problem.

"No, not Kevin," she said sarcastically. "The tooth fairy. Of course it's Kevin! Who else have I spoken about since we got here?"

Ren glanced up at her. "Must I remind you that you are the one who decided to date him?"

"Oh give me a break! I was sixteen! He was smart, funny, dedicated, understanding, every girls dream boy. Or at least any sane girls dream boy."

"If he is such a catch why are you trying to get him to break up with you?"

"Gaia to Ren, Gaia to Ren, come in Ren! Have you been paying any attention to anything I have been saying for the past three months?"

"Honestly, no."

"Why doesn't that surprise me? Kevin is a TURK! He took me to the movies and just as we got there Tseng showed up and gave Kevin a packet saying that he needed Kevin to look into it right away."

"I fail to see the problem. He's a Turk, you are a Turk in all but title."

"Honestly, Ren, can't you even pretend to care that we are fugitives? The Turks work for that fat old ShinRa up in the tower and are hunting us. So it is more then a little stupid for me to date one of them."

Ren finally closed his book and sat up, glaring at his sister.

"Look, you have two choices. Either keep dating this guy and pray he never finds out or cut off all contact with him. It's up to you."

"You have this amazing power to understate everything, you know that? The world is not black and white like you try to make it. If I keep dating this guy it will look like I'm using him which will hurt him even more. And if I break off all contact he will probably try and track me down which will expose us all. So, any more great ides?"

"You could always kill him."

Ren didn't even see his sister move; one second she had her back to him and the next she was facing him with a snarl, her arm and hand held out like she had just thrown something. A few moments later Ren winced when he realized that he had cut his face with a dagger.

"Don't even joke about that," Kari growled dangerously. "No one is killing Kevin. No one is doing so much as laying a finger on Kevin. Is that understood?"

Ren nodded slowly, suddenly worried that the next time he ticked her off she would actually stab him.

Throwing Ren one last glare, Kari spun on her heel and stomped up the stairs. Luckily she and Ren were alone in the house so she didn't have to worry about disturbing anyone. Passing by the rooms on the second floor she headed straight for the attic stairs. Only once she was fully inside did she allow the tears to fall.

Zachs had heard her coming and was waiting for her as she entered the attic. He wagged his tail and whined in a sympathetic way before nuzzling her hand. His actions managed to draw a watery smile to the girls face as she sunk to the ground and hugged him. Now that he was four years old the wolf had finally reach full size and his shoulders were even with hers.

"Oh Zachs," Kari cried into his fur as he licked the back of her neck. "What am I going to do? I love him but I can't keep seeing him." Zachs didn't say anything, he just let her hold him until she was all cried out. When the tears finally stopped Kari dried her eyes and stood up, moving towards her nest. Since Zachs still insisted on sleeping with her she had forsaken beds and simply bought a lot of comforters and made a nest for them both. Still, she had to admit that her nest was more comfortable then any bed she had ever slept in.

Falling into the nest she looked out her only window to the city below. She still remembered the day nearly two years ago that Yuffie had come running in saying that the SOLDIERS were coming. It had been a madhouse, everyone going around and grabbing anything that could be traced to them and loading up Blizzard. Somehow during that whole thing she had talked with mom and dad about where to go next. They had both suggested Northern Crater but Kari had had a different idea. And in the end hers had won out.

They moved to Midgar.

It turned out to be the best choice they could have made. Obviously the SOLDIERS hadn't found anything on the island so they had reinstated their search of their own land but no one thought they would be crazy enough to live in the same city that housed their hunters. In reality, that was were they were safest. Hiding right under the hunter's nose.

Of course they had had problems. Cloud, Reno, and Kari had been forced to dye their hair. Cloud and Reno both went raven head but Kari had decided to be unique and dyed her hair a shocking teal color. She also quit using straitening shampoo and let her naturally spiky hair do what it wanted for the first time in her life. Now, unless you already knew her eyes you would never guess that she was the same person. However, it was of little comfort.

Honestly, very little provided comfort anymore.

A soft whine made Kari glance over at Zachs. He stood nearby, a small white toy in his lips. Smiling, Kari held out her hand and let him gently give her Asa.

Asa was old by then, seven years since Sephiroth had given her to Kari, and she showed her age. Her fur had once been pure white and smooth, her body plump, and her nose a vivid pink against the white fur. Now her fur was grey and ruffled, her body thin from being hugged and cuddled for seven years, and her nose as pale as the fur around it. But she was still Kari's most cherished toy. Because no matter how old and worn she got, she was still from Sephiroth.

A sudden knock drew Kari out of her reverie. In seconds she was on the ground floor again, her hand resting on her sword. She saw Ren crouched nearby and was happy to see that he also had his hand on the hilt of his sword. He nodded once to her, giving her the go ahead to open the door. While she hated him and knew that the feeling was mutual she also knew that he had her back. Ren was many things but a traitor was not among them. So, slowly, Kari eased into the entrance hall and approached the door. Upon reaching the door she listened before slowly opening it.

The person standing outside was Rufus ShinRa.

Kari almost gaped when she saw him. She knew of Rufus ShinRa of course. Mom had told her all about him and all the help he had given but she had never expected to meet him. Luckily her training held firm and her face didn't give away any of her emotions.

"May I come in?" Rufus asked with a small smile. Kari nodded and stepped aside, hoping that Ren wouldn't kill him before she could figure things out. She couldn't see any Turks from where she was standing but that meant nothing. Turks were not meant to be seen. Hoping for the best, Kari closed the door and followed Rufus to the living room.

Ren was standing by the time she got there, a scowl fixed on his face but his sword thankfully sheathed. Rufus was sitting on the couch seemingly no caring about the mess and clutter at all.

"Can we help you?" Kari finally asked, trying to be as polite as possible. She saw Zach's head poke around the corner of the stairs and quickly motioned for him to move back. His forlorn sigh reached her ears as he obeyed and Rufus looked at her.

"I'm actually here to meet your parents," he said willingly. "Cloud and Reno, correct?" Kari frowned and moved in front of Ren as he went to draw his sword.

"Come, come," Rufus said chidingly. "Don't tell me he hasn't told anyone that I knew about him."

Kari shook her head slowly, her own hand tightly gripping the hilt of her sword. "He told me," she said slowly, ignoring Ren's look of surprise. Really, one of these days she was going to have to teach her brothers how to mask their emotions. "He just never mentioned that you were on the approved visiting list."

"Well, I suppose I'm not," Rufus admitted, a look of approval on his face. "However, I must speak with him. I need his help, and your help if you are willing. You see, I'm going to stage a coup. I'm going to overthrow my father. It's the only way to stop him from damaging the planet farther. But in order for my coup to be successful I need some excellent fighters. Who better then an ex-First class SOLDIER and an ex-Second-in-command Turk? Now then, may I ask where they are?"

Kari stared at Rufus a little longer before finally pulling out her PHS and pushing a button.

"It's me," she said into the phone. "Get Mom and Dad and get them home, now. Why? Because at this exact moment the VP is sitting on our couch in our living room and asking for him. Yeah, I'm serious. Hurry." She flipped her PHS shut. "Can I get you a drink?"

Rufus gave her a little smile, relaxing now that it seemed he may actually live through this ordeal in one piece. "Water, please."

Nodding, Kari turned to go into the kitchen, snagging Ren's arm as she went. Ignoring his protests she drug him along hissing when Zachs poked his nose out again. Once in the kitchen Kari clamped a hand over Ren's mouth and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"While I'm in there talking to him I want you to check around the house and surrounding area for Turks. They are more loyal to the VP then his father and I don't believe that he would come here alone. If he did then he gave the Turks the slip which means we will need to be on the watch for them, understood?" Ren nodded once and actually saluted when she let him go. As she got the VP and glass of water she heard her brother slip out the back door and silently prayed for him. If some Turk killed him she would never forgive him.

Back with Rufus Kari learned a lot about the man. He actually smiled and laughed at her jokes and had an avid interest when she told him about building Fair-E. She had thought he would be cold and impartial but instead found him to be warm, friendly, and infinitely curious about things she liked. In fact, Kari lost track of time and was therefore shocked when her Mom walked through the door.

There was a little bit of smugness in her eyes as she watched Rufus's eyes widen when her whole family walked into the living room. Cloud and Reno he obviously knew but he didn't seem to be ready for her brothers. Although to be fair Kari had to admit that almost all of them looked very intimidating. Even her brothers that were not fighters had a certain lethal grace in the way they moved. Ren walked over to her and whispered, "No Turks. Set up our warning devices," in her ear before sitting down. And of course, Sky instantly moved behind her, standing at ease like he always did.

Sometimes he seemed more like a body guard then a brother.

Once everyone was settled, Rufus looked right at Cloud and nodded. "Wonderful family," he said dryly, drawing a chuckle out of every throat. "Don't know why you are so worried about them. From the looks of it they could swat aside anyone they wanted. But that's beside the point. I came here today to ask for your help. Father has been destroying the planet bit by bit throughout his life. His procedures and experiments have caused havoc throughout the country. Some he did himself and some he did by giving Harold permission to do whatever he wanted. But no matter what method was used the result was the same. The planet is dieing and it is my fathers fault. Therefore, I am staging a coup. I'm going to overthrow my father, take over the company, and fix every mistake my father has made to the best of my abilities."

Cloud nodded, leaning back into his chair. He had tensed when that man's name had been spoken but he knew that Rufus hadn't meant to cause him pain. If nothing else it helped to hear the disgust in Rufus's voice as he said it.

"I've already told my idea to Tseng," Rufus admitted. "He told me that the Turks could not support me in it. So now I have no one. I was hoping that you and Reno would be willing to help me. And your children if they are willing."

Before any more could be said Kari leaned forward.

"Does that mean that you are here without the Turks knowledge?"

Rufus nodded to her.

"Yes. I managed to sneak out during one of their guard shifts. I guarantee that I was not followed and I only drove my car as far as the edge of the plate. I've erased any trail I might have made; trust me, I was raised among Turks. I know how to lose them. Now then, will you help me?"

Cloud and Reno nodded at the same time before smiling at each other. "We'll help," Cloud said before glancing at Kari. "What about you all?" Kari glanced at her brothers before standing.

"Give us a minute? We need to discuss this." Without waiting for approval Kari made for the stairs, her brothers following. She bypassed the second floor and went straight for the attic. After gently pushing Zachs out of the way and ordering him to quit jumping on them she let her brothers in and closed the door.

"So," she told them as they all settle down around her room. "Thoughts?"

"Who is Harold?" Sasha asked, utterly confused on that point.

"Hojo's clone," Kari said bitterly. "He was created about five years before Mom left SOLDIER to join AVALANCHE. He's also the one who kidnapped Mom and experimented on him. Next?"

"I think we all get it," Sora said quietly, already weighing the scenes in his head. Once a tactician always a tactician. "We just need to make our decision."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"What else can we do? If we don't help Rufus he'll be overrun."

"If we do help him then we will be giving Harold an excellent reason to hunt us down."

"He already had an excellent reason to hunt us down!"

"Enough! All of you! The facts aren't changing no matter how much we argue. Rufus ShinRa is rebelling against his father and he has asked for our help. Mom and Dad have already agreed to help. What we need to decide is, will we?

"Sis, what do you say? You know we will follow you forever, no matter where you go."

"…we're helping them. Gather your gear. We are now officially part of the rebellion."

Leaving her brothers to get ready Kari went back downstairs to the living room. "We're in," she said shortly, ignoring Cloud's look of worry. Rufus merely nodded.

"Thank you," he said sincerely, standing as he spoke. He held out a box to her and smiled crookedly. "It seems I've missed your last seventeen birthday's," he said quietly. "I hope these make up for it." Taking the package carefully Kari dared a smile of her own.

"Sir, where are you going?" she asked as he moved to leave. Rufus blinked at her in surprise. "Else where," he said slightly confused. "I can't go back to the tower so I figured I would find my own place." Kari shook her head slightly, suddenly enjoying the feeling of her spikes swaying.

"You can stay here," she said. "We have room. So long as you don't mind wolves." Rufus blinked again. "Wolves?"

Kari whistled sharply and seconds later Zachs was bounding into the living room, knocking Reno over and pinning the Turk with his lick attack. Ignoring her Dad's enraged exclamations Kari smiled crookedly.

"Wolves."

~*~

Once Rufus was all settled in and her brothers were busy Kari took her present up to her room. Since Zachs was already curled up in the nest she snuggled in next to him and opened the long package carefully. Instead she found a long sheath, the hilt of the sword molded with silver wire. Very carefully, she drew the sword and held it out before it. It was a nearly exact copy of Masamune with a few subtle differences. The blade was engraved with Wutain symbols and it was slightly thicker, hinting that it was heavier and stronger. It was perfectly balanced for her and the hilt felt molded to her hand.

Shocked, Kari put the blade down and checked the box for a note. What she found was a note wrapped around a small ring box. Opening the note first she read it carefully.

_Dear Kari,_

_I know that a godparent missing seventeen birthdays is unacceptable but I hope you will forgive me for missing so many of yours. It wasn't easy to get you presents while you were in Wutai. But now that you are here I will try and be better. I had the blade made after Cloud told me that your favored weapon was a staff but you often held it like a sword. I hope that this blade will serve you well. And if it should ever cross with Masamune I hope that it will prevail._

_The ring was my mothers. She told me to give it to my first child but since I have no interest in children I will instead give it to my first godchild. It is a very special materia called SoulChange. Now, whatever you do, don't let Yuffie get it. When you activate it you will be able to transform yourself into an animal so long as that animal is close to your heart. For instance, a fox since Reno is so fox like. Or a puppy since Zack is the king of all puppies. Guard it well and don't use it unless you need it. Good luck, Kari._

_Rufus ShinRa_

_(Your proud godfather)_

Smiling, Kari put the note away and opened the ring box. Inside she found a small ring with a gem that constantly shifted from blue to green. Very carefully she pulled the ring out and slipped it onto her right middle finger. Once it was on she picked up her new sword again and put it back in its sheath.

"I dub you _Kira_," she whispered. "Together, let's overthrow ShinRa." She could almost feel a thrum of agreement from her sword before she put it away. Glancing at Zachs she smiled crookedly.

"Why can't my life ever be normal?"

* * *

_Author's note: Oh my Gaia. That is the longest chapter I have ever written. I just started writing and writing and writing and then suddenly, BAM! I have five pages of story. Well, anyway, what do you think? Kari has a Turk boyfriend, she and Ren are ready to kill each other, Rufus is staging a coup against his father, and now he has all the Strife's joining in. In the next chapter Zack and Cloud will meet again for the first time in nearly eighteen years. Excited? On to the reviews!_

_Wolfspeaker01: I'm glad you thought it was sweet. Kari is so kick-ass most of the time that I wanted to show that she was still a good older sister. And Tala is Sky's identical twin. Also, you are right again, there won't be much fluff from now on. The war is starting and the kids are going to be at the forefront for most of it. Since you don't think godparents are to important then I guess I'll leave that part out. Still, I may mention them off an on like I did this time._

_MomoSenpai8907: Uh…thanks for the hug? Zack and Seph will be showing up soon but I don't know about love scenes. I suck at writing them so I may not add any more._

_Person whose username I can't find: I'm glad you like Kari's bike. She worked really hard on it and it is serving her well. So, do you like where I sent them?_

_So then, like I said, next chapter has Zack and Cloud meeting. But it is not a happy meeting. Oh yeah, and Kari ends up sending Zack to the infirmary because she stabs him. Have I given enough away? MWAHAHAHAHA (coughcough) I have GOT to quit doing that. Also, I have all three endings done so I shouldn't be to much longer before I start wrapping this up._

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	16. Not a good reuinion

Another volley of bullets forced Cloud to duck behind a barrel. A frustrated growl forced its way through his face mask as he tried to peer around his shelter. He was only thirty feet away from his target but the Turks had him pinned down with their sharpshooters. If things didn't change he was going to have to give up.

A sudden shout made Cloud look up. He nearly laughed aloud as the Turks dove for cover. Not that he could blame them considering that Yuffie was dive-bombing them on her hover board. Not for the first time and probably not for the last Cloud was glad that AVALANCHE had agreed to help with the coup. Of course Tifa, Barret, Nanaki, and Reeve had all just about kicked Cloud's ass for disappearing on them. But then Kari had come in and glared at them and the subject was dropped.

Seeing his chance Cloud burst from his shelter, his hand out to grab the power cell that provided power to the whole tower. Rufus had told them about it. If Cloud could just get it the tower would be running on mako energy only and that was to dangerous. Now all Cloud had to do was reach it.

Instinct ended up saving his life. His mind was focused on getting the cell but Cloud's body felt a sword swinging towards him and reacted accordingly. With barely a second to spare he drew his sword and blocked the incoming strike. Glancing up, Cloud froze.

His attacker was Zack.

* * *

Kari was panting by the time she reached her destination. She hadn't thought the Turks would actually booby-trap the stairs but they had. It had been a very interesting experience getting past them. But now she just had to go a few more steps and she would be in the Turk data room. She could feel the device that Rufus had given her in her pocket. He had told her that it would download the data while uploading a virus into the Turk program. Now all she had to do was plug it in.

The problem was that Kevin was in her way.

"Hey! You're pretty smart for a BLIZZARD," he said cheerfully. Kari just shifted, uneasy about the situation. Out of all the Turks she could have met why did it have to be her boyfriend.

"I'm impressed," she drawled, searching for a way around him. "You actually know our names. Most Turks seem to think we're AVALANCHE."

Kevin's gaze flickered and Kari wondered if he had pegged her voice. She had designed the outfits to hide all physical features and muffle all audio but there was no such thing as a stupid Turk. Idiotic Turk, yes. Stupid Turk, no.

Seeing the twitch of his muscles Kari dodged just before Kevin pulled out his gun and shot in one fluid movement. Before he could correct himself she charged, hoping to catch him off balance. She underestimated his speed. He had his gun up and fired before she could correct again. Unfortunately she had also been moving fast. The bullet only had to travel a couple inches before it hit home.

Right above her heart.

* * *

"Fight already!" Zack cried, swinging his Buster sword recklessly. Cloud just managed to dodge before retreating once more. It had been like this the whole battle. Zack would attack, Cloud would dodge and retreat, repeat. Cloud tried, he really did, but he just couldn't attack Zack back. He had tried running away, he had tried feigning, nothing worked. Zack was to intent on the fight.

Finally catching Buster's blade with his own Cloud shoved against Zack, surprising the raven with his strength.

"What is your problem?" the ex-SOLDIER yelled, hoping that the cloth over his face muffled his voice enough that Zack wouldn't recognize it. "You've driven me off so let me go." Zack actually growled at him before shoving him back and away.

"Yeah right," the First class scoffed. "So you can come back and try again another day. Listen, I've already been through this whole rebel thing, okay? I know how the game is played. Better to knock you all off right now so we don't have to worry later. Now fight back!"

Turning, Cloud tried to run for it when suddenly he felt Buster cut into his leg. He fell with a cry, his hands instantly grabbing his wound. Zack stood above him and reached out, his hand aiming for Cloud's hood. He was going to pull it off and see who he had been fighting.

Before Cloud could stop him a voice came over the loud speakers.

"_Excuse me! I need you SOLDIERS and Turks to catch some people for me."_

* * *

Kari's gaze wavered, her hand clutching at the spot above her heart. She glared at Kevin though she knew he couldn't see. He actually had the gall to smirk at her as he pointed his gun at her head. Suddenly a voice came through the PA.

"_Excuse me! I need you SOLDIERS and Turks to catch some people for me."_

Kevin glanced up but Kari was in to much pain to take advantage of the distraction. That and the fact that she somehow knew that voice and it filled her with dread.

"_This is Harold speaking. I need you to catch, alive, Cloud Strife, Reno the Turk, and any teenagers who bare any resemblance to Cloud, Reno, Sephiroth, or Zachery. You see, nearly eighteen years ago I experimented on Cloud and gave him the ability to bear children. But then he ran away before I could see if my work bore fruit. Still, that told me what I needed to know. Cloud conceived and ran away to protect his unborn child, or actually children. So now that they were all nice enough to join the rebellion I need to catch them alive and study them. Thank you."_

Kari felt like crying. That man had just ruined everything! The one and only thing she and her brothers had had working for them was that no one knew they existed. Seeing that Kevin was in shock of the announcement, Kari bolted; she was down the stairs before he realized she had moved. Bursting through a door she ran out onto a random floor, hoping to lose him. A flicker of movement caught her eye and she stopped to look out the window. What she saw made her blood freeze.

"MOM!"

* * *

Zack couldn't believe what he had heard. There was no way it could be true. Cloud could not have gotten pregnant; that couldn't be the reason he ran away.

Although it all made sense. Those questions before he left, the way he was always rubbing his stomach, the condition he spoke about in his note.

A flicker of movement caught his eye and Zack swung out with Buster instinctively. He struck his captive on the back of the head and threw him. Vaguely he thought he heard someone yell mom but all his focus was on the person before him. He didn't hear the glass shatter as he stalked forward, his hand out to grab the BLIZZARD vermin.

A sudden feeling of numbness made him freeze. Glancing down he saw a long, narrow blade sticking through his chest. His first thought was Masamune but he couldn't sense Sephiroth.

"Make one more move and I will kill you," a female voice filled with anger said behind him. Zack merely nodded and suddenly the blade was ripped out of him. The numbness was replaced by searing pain and Zack fell, holding his chest. His attacker nearly leapt over him in their haste to get to his captive. He watched the attacker kneel next to his victim and whisper to him before sheathing their sword and heaving the man onto their shoulders. As the moved Zack's victims hood fell off. Zack's jaw dropped.

"Cloud?"

Cloud looked at Zack, his eyes blurred with pain and whimpered when the female touched his leg. And yet he managed to muster a smile for Zack.

"Not exactly how I envisioned our reunion, Zack."

"H-how? Why?"

"Zack, I always told you I would come back. It was just getting close. I didn't mean to get wrapped up in this."

"Why did you leave?"

"Weren't you listening?" the girl snapped at him, her voice lashing out like a whip. "He was pregnant. He had to go."

Zack looked at Cloud, his eyes wide. "It's true?"

Cloud just nodded. The female suddenly reached up and tugged her own hood off. The hair was teal and spiky but Zack knew those eyes.

"Kari."

Kari nodded, her eyes still flashing with anger. "Yeah," she said shortly. "I am Kari Strife. You happen to be one of my fathers. Deal with it."

A sudden whistle cut through the air and both Strife's snapped their heads towards the sound. Cloud just managed to get their hoods up again before Kari sprinted away, leaping over anything and anyone who got in her way. Within moments they were both gone.

Zack felt himself falling into darkness and didn't hear Sephiroth calling for him. The only thought he could hold on to was that he had seen Cloud.

And had nearly killed him.

* * *

_Author's note: I know. Not what you all were hoping for. It's my story, deal with it. Well, I'm in pain so I'll just go to the reviews and keep this short._

_Person whose username I can't find: I'm so glad you like Kari's sword. I really thought about it and thought that it would suit her better then a buster sword. Midgar is my evil little twist to the story. I'm glad you approve!_

_Dragi: Sooner or later I'll explain what happened to Cloud when he was captured and how he got out. And yes, Cloud will be captured eventually. Just wait patiently._

_Valinda Blade: No, Seph hasn't figured out who Kari is yet. Remember, it is impossible for a guy to conceive and give birth. So it doesn't even compute as a possibility for Seph. And yes, Rufus took long enough to decide to overthrow his father. He didn't tell Seph and Zack because he doesn't trust SOLDIER. After all, he grew up around Turks and you know how competitive Turks and SOLDIERS can get._

_Wolfspeaker01: Almost thought you forgot about me. The Turk boyfriend is important. As you see here, Kari ends up fighting him often and her feelings make it hard. Tseng never really expected Rufus to go through with it so when the coup attacked for the first time it caught ShinRa off guard. My sincere apologies to anyone who is reading this story and is named Harold. I needed a guy name that started with H and wasn't feeling all the imaginative. But it does add a little unexpected twist. So, what do you think of Zack's and Cloud's meeting? Get why Kari stabbed him? She is sort of protective of her mom._

_Anywho, now that that's done, don't ask me why I named the coup army BLIZZARD. I think when I was deciding I based my idea off of AVALANCHE. Not sure. Also, incase you are confused, the coup is three months old in this chapter. Next chapter, Kari, Sky, and Sora meet Zack and Sephiroth in Midgar. Will a fight commence or will there be peace? Only I know. NYHA!_

_Thanks for reading! TTFN_


	17. Hope and despair

Kari couldn't help but wince as she tugged on her shirt. It had been a week since the battle at ShinRa tower and her shoulder was still sore. Glancing down at it she once again took in the splendid bruise. If Rufus hadn't insisted that she wear a bullet proof vest under her disguise she would have bled to death in minutes. As it was the force of the bullet had caused a spider web of cracks throughout her collar bone.

Ignoring the pain, Kari grabbed her dagger before leaving her attic room. She almost seemed to bounce down the steps, she was so happy. For the first time since the coup had started a general truce day had been called and she could walk around town freely. The day coincided with a fair so Kari had decided to take her brothers out to it. After all, it was hardly fair that she had been to a fair and they hadn't.

Pausing at the living room, the Turk glanced in. Cloud was laying on the couch reading, his head still bandaged and his leg immobilized. Besides the wound to his leg he had suffered a concussion and the mako was slow to heal it. More then that was the psychological damage. He had fallen into a state of depression that no one could lift him from. Not that Kari was overly surprised. Having the love of your life try to kill you would do that to a person. She ought to know.

Cloud glanced up as she poked her head in and smiled. "Finally," he chuckled. "You look like my daughter again." Kari chuckled as well, brushing her silver/black hair out of her eyes.

"They know about us now," she said dismissively. "There's no need to hide. Which reminds me, when are you going to take the dye out of your hair?"

"Today," Cloud admitted, irritably ruffling his black spikes. His eyes clouded a little, no doubt thinking of another person with black spikes.

"I'm taking the boys to the fair," Kari said quickly, trying to distract him. It worked; Cloud's eyes brightened again.

"Have fun."

"We will."

Kissing her mother on the cheek Kari waved goodbye before leaving the house. Her brothers were all waiting outside, basking in the sun and enjoying the freedom of the truce. Sky was the only one to see her come out but it only took a couple seconds before they were all facing her.

"Are you ready?" she asked with a grin. Shouts of approval were her only answer.

~*~

"It's so big."

Kari nearly laughed at the looks of shock on her brother's faces. Although to be fair she had to admit that her reaction had been nearly the same when she had gone to her first fair.

"So," she said lightly, her hand unconsciously straying to the hilt of her hidden dagger. "Where do you want to go first?"

She got five different answers as each boy shouted their response. Wincing at the noise Kari shook her head. "Let's try that again."

"Crafts," Tala said.

"Shooting games," Sky said.

"Food," Ren said.

"Puzzle games," Sora said.

"Rides," Sasha said.

Looking out over the fair Kari nodded. "Alright," she said agreeably. "Three of us want things on the north side of the fair and three want things on the south side. So let's split up. Ren, you take Tala and Sasha and go north. I'll take Sky and Sora and go south. We'll meet up at sundown at that huge fountain in the middle. Okay?" All five boys nodded. "Let's go then!"

Watching Ren run off with his brothers Kari suddenly caught someone out of the corner of her eye. Tensing, she turned, her hand grasping the hilt of her dagger tightly. Sky and Sora also turned, alerted by her actions.

Standing right behind them was Sephiroth and Zack.

Zack still had a bandage around his chest and his eyes were dimmer then the last time Kari had seen him outside of battle. His hair was in disarray and he swayed where he stood. But what surprised Kari the most was that Buster was nowhere to be seen. Sephiroth stood behind Zack and while he didn't meet Kari's eyes she knew that he was watching them all.

"Hey," Zack said with a crooked smile, the crack in his voice ruining the lighter atmosphere he was trying to make. "Knew you would be here."

Slowly, Kari let go of her dagger, tilting her head like a confused puppy. "What do you want?" she finally asked, motioning for her brothers to ease out of their fighting stances.

"I just-I just wanted so ask if Cloud was all right. He didn't look so good when you took him and I was worried that something might have gone wrong."

Kari felt her anger melt as she heard the sincerity in his voice. For the first time since the battle she remembered what Zack had been like that time she had met him on her birthday. It wasn't his fault that he was fighting on the opposite side of Cloud so she couldn't blame him for doing his job.

"He's doing okay," she said soothingly, not failing to notice that Sephiroth's eyes finally met hers. "He has a concussion but he's already healing. And Aerith said that his leg should be fully healed by the end of the week. Actually, he's been pestering me to find out how you are. You should have heard the lecture he gave me for stabbing you."

Zack laughed at that, his whole demeanor brightening. Kari vaguely noticed her brothers relax as Sephiroth finally did as well.

"Let me introduce you," she said suddenly, startling everyone. "Zachery Fair, this is Sky Strife. He's one of your sons. Actually, you have identical sons, may Gaia have mercy on us all." She ducked as Sky threw a rock at her with an indignant "Hey!" before moving right along without so much as a pause. "Your other son is Tala, you probably saw him running off a few moments ago. General Sephiroth, this is Sora Strife. He's your only son and could probably rival you in tactics."

Sora actually walked forward and held out his hand, giving one of his super rare smiles to Sephiroth. "Nice to finally meet you, Dad." Sky wasn't far behind him, throwing Zack his customary half salute. "Glad to see you at last, Dad."

Watching her brothers finally meet their dads Kari couldn't help but smile. This was why she had been fighting her whole life. So that the day would come when this could be an everyday scenario.

"Hey dad," she suddenly called, snapping them all out of their greetings. Jerking her head towards the fair she smiled crookedly. "Want to join us?

~*~

"That was awesome!" Sky yelled, pumping his fist into the air in excitement. Kari smiled indulgently while Sora tried desperately hard to act like he didn't know him.

"Is he always like this?" Zack whispered to Kari while Sky did a strange little victory dance. Kari nearly lost it when Sephiroth actually winced at his volume.

"Unfortunately, yes," she whispered back. "But don't worry. If we need him to be serious he will be."

As Sky came back over to them and the group tried to decide where to go next Kari glanced up to the sky. The sun was just starting to set, marking the imminent end to the day of truce. On one hand she regretted letting Sky and Sora meet their fathers. She knew first hand how hard it was to fight someone you knew and loved and now she was forcing them to do the same thing. But on the other hand, this had been a perfect day. They had had so much fun and got the chance to really know each other. It was a risk but if she could do it over again Kari wouldn't change a thing. For the moment, everything was perfect.

Which meant something just had to go wrong.

"Sis! We've got an emergency!"

Right on time.

Turning, Kari saw Tala running over, his eyes wide with panic. A sharp whistle caught Sky's and Sora's attention and they both turned to face their brother.

Panting hard, Tala nearly collapsed into Kari's arms. Despite his obvious exhaustion, he grabbed her arm tightly, ignoring her wince when he moved against her bruise.

"It's mom," Tala panted. "Yuffie just called me. SOLDIERS came by early today and caught mom and Zachs! They've been taken to the cells under the tower and are scheduled to be executed tomorrow at noon!"

Ignoring Sky's instant outcry, Kari abruptly turned to Zack.

"Think fast," she said. "Are you helping us or not."

Zack nodded, his eyes steely once more. "Tell me what you need." Within moments Kari had her plan.

"Sky, go find Ren and Sasha and get them to our shelter. Let everyone else of importance know what happened. Sora, you and Tala find Reno and get him to shelter. I'll contact you soon. Zack, you and Sephiroth have to act like you don't have a problem with this, okay? I'm counting on you two to get me into the tower and down to mom. We're going to spring him and Zachs."

Everyone nodded though Sephiroth looked slightly confused. "How are you planning to get into the tower, even with our help?" he wanted to know. "You can't just walk in; they will arrest you. And if we were to act as though we arrested you we would have to go to such lengths as escape for you would be impossible."

Kari nodded tightly, a small smile on her lips. "True, they will arrest any human they see that bears any resemblance to Cloud, Reno, or you two." She held up her hand and let the remaining sunlight glint off the blue/green gem on her finger. "However, why should they care about a little, innocent puppy?"

* * *

_Author's note: So? How did you like it? Considering how serious it will get later I wanted to put in a light one while I still could. On to the reviews!_

_Person whose username I can't find: Kari's my favorite child too. Why else would I write about her so much? Although if any other child had seen Cloud get hurt they probably would have done the same thing. Maybe._

_Valinda Blade: I'm feeling better now, thanks. And yes, she is fine. Like I said here, she had a bullet proof vest on though it didn't stop her from getting hurt. Since she has a higher then average mako level she will heal quickly. And yes, Sephiroth knows now. That's why he went with Zack to the fair._

_Kaz-za-15: Long time no hear! I missed you. Yeah, I was sort of mean to Zack, making him nearly kill Cloud. But he helps rescue him so it all evens out in the end._

_Wolfspeaker01: I know, I'm so mean to Zack. I can't help it! This story is writing itself; I refuse to take responsibility for the pain and havoc it causes. Still, you're right, at least Zack and Sephiroth know now. Plus, now they have actually met Sky and Sora. So it's slowly working out. What did you think of their meeting? It was a little tense but there wasn't any fighting. So at least give me points for that._

_Dragi: Well, they are all still trying to get used to everyone knowing. It will pan out, never fear. And the next two chapters are all about Cloud being captured; I put them in just for you. Seriously, Cloud being captured was never part of my plan. So enjoy!_

_Now then, just for fun I have to mention this. Everyone is saying, poor Zack, he nearly killed his lover. Umm…guys…WHAT ABOUT CLOUD!? HE'S THE ONE WHO NEARLY DIED! (ahem) that's all._

_Like I said above, the next two chapters are Cloud in capture. I've received complaints that I'm focusing to much on Kari and not Cloud, Zack, Seph, and Reno. So the next two chapters won't have Kari at all. (Well, they will but you won't know her.) Also, I'll try and get back to Zack's wings before the end of the week. It's hard balancing writing with my party. So, yeah._

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_

_(PS: I'm actually writing the last chapter ahead of time to get it perfect and a song that really gets me in the mood for that chapter is Gravity from Wolf's Rain. If you all use youtube go there and search Gravity wolf's rain male version and listen to it. The video I listen to was uploaded by thewolfpoet. It will give you a good idea for the mood of the last chapter."_


	18. Captive Cloud

The clanking of metal drew Cloud out of his nap. He slowly opened one eye and saw the guards shifting around outside his cell. They seemed a little nervous. Curious, the ex-SOLDIER concentrated on hearing them. After all, with his mako enhanced senses the bullet proof glass that separated him from the outside world was hardly soundproof.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"Didn't you hear? Colonel Fair and General Sephiroth are back."

"Yeah, I heard. I was actually there when they came in. Can you believe it; the Colonel brought back a whole petting zoo! A fox, a puppy, a snake, three cats, a rabbit, five parrots, a miniature horse, a monkey, a bear cub, and even a black cat that looks like a cheetah. He said that he won them all at the fair."

"Do they know about our prisoner?"

"Who, Strife? Yeah, they were told right off."

"So why aren't you nervous?"

"Why should I be? They didn't care. Sephiroth even said, 'Well done.'"

Cloud quite listening, despair falling on his heart. For some reason he had been hoping that Sephiroth and Zachery would get him out of this. A foolish hope apparently.

The depression was so great that Cloud didn't notice the guards snap to attention nor the door opening. It wasn't until a shadow fell across his face that he realized someone had entered. Recognizing the presence, he looked up hopefully.

The hate in Zachery's eyes killed his remaining hope.

"So you really did get caught," the First class sneered. "Good. I was worried that they had caught the wrong person."

Cloud let his gaze drop but his head was savagely yanked back up as Zachery grabbed his hair and pulled. The blonde couldn't hold back a yelp of pain as his bruised skill complained.

Zachery smiled, actually smiled, at the sound. "Just came to tell you that we're already hunting down the abominations you call children," he hissed. "Those disgusting things deserve to die."

A flash of rage filled Cloud and he actually managed to head butt Zachery and knock him back. Of course he was instantly restrained but it felt good to watch the blood flow out of his ex-lovers nose. The only problem was Zachery hardly noticed.

"Impressive but pointless," the raven drawled as he wiped the blood away. "Do they mean that much to you? Those things that shouldn't even exist? Face it Cloud, they aren't even human. Don't forget, I saw that one you call Kari. If she's a human than I am a chocobo."

"Then start warking!" Cloud cried, struggling to reach the SOLDIER, murder in his eyes. "Kari and her brothers are more human then you could ever be. They actually have feelings like love, loyalty, and acceptance!"

A resounding slap echoed through the room. Everyone froze and stared as Cloud slowly reached up to touch his stinging cheek. Zachery's handprint was already forming as the raven panted in rage. "I did love you," he growled, shaking with the attempt not to kill the blonde before him.

Kneeling before Cloud he forced the blonde to look in his eyes.

"I still love you."

Pushing Cloud aside so that he sprawled across the bed the First class stalked out of the cell, the guards following mutely. The door clanged shut but Cloud didn't move. He was to busy fighting back tears. How could Zachery say that? Any of that? He had seemed so worried and filled with regret back at the battle. Was it all an act?

Cloud heard the door open again and turned to see who it was this time. Seeing the figure in the doorway his heart froze. Instantly the blonde tried to scoot away, forgetting that he was already in a corner.

"H-Harold."

"Why hello Cloud. Long time no see."

The scientist strutted in, a clipboard in one hand and a syringe in the other. Seeing the syringe Cloud actually tried to press himself into the wall. There was no way on Gaia that he was going to let that man stick him again.

Seeing that Cloud's eyes were dilated in fear Harold chuckled. "Oh relax Cloud. This is merely a sedative. I need to gather some data and I don't want you fighting me. So then, how about you just take a nap for me?"

Before his eyes registered movement Cloud felt the needle embed itself in his shoulder. Crying out, he ripped the syringe out but the sedative had already been administered. In seconds he was out cold.

_Flashback_

"_Zack!"_

_Cloud's agonized scream echoed through the lab as he arched his back yet again. Whatever Harold had injected him with this time felt like fire running through the veins. His voice was worn down with all the screaming but he still cried for his lovers and friends. Mostly Zack._

_The pain finally subsided and Cloud collapsed in painful exhaustion. He vaguely heard the people around him chatting but was too tired to care what they said. At least, until one voice cut through the pain induced haze._

"_The dosage wasn't high enough. Up it and do it again."_

_Cloud's eyes snapped open and he was suddenly fighting against his bonds. He barely heard himself screaming "No!" but he felt his bonds snap. Before any of the scientists could catch him Cloud was running. He either didn't notice or didn't care that he was naked; all that existed in his mind was the desire to get out of the lab._

_Weaving through the lab machinery Cloud could hear the scientists pursuing him but just kept running. Somehow his instincts knew where to go to get out. He could almost taste the air getting fresher as he ran closer and closer to the exit. Just when he saw the stairs to salvation he felt a needle pierce his shoulder._

_Stumbling, Cloud cried out in anguish, trying to remove the syringe and keep running at the same time. In the end running was too much of a hassle and he fell. Panting in exhaustion, the blonde felt the adrenaline that had gotten him that far bleed away entirely. He was reduced to a quivering, sobbing heap._

"_Well done Strife," he heard that man say as he walked up behind him. "I'm impressed that you actually had the strength to snap those bonds, let alone run for the exit. If I had been just a little slower you would have escaped. Tell me, did you like my little needle throw? I learned it from the Turks. Well, actually I forced them to teach me but the result is the same."_

_A deceptively strong hand grabbed Cloud by the hair and yanked him up, ignoring his cry. Cloud was at his breaking point when the man's last words penetrated his pain filled mind._

"_Let's go back and try that again."_

_Something snapped inside Cloud; he would NOT go back! He would NOT submit to this any longer. He would NOT break for this man's pleasure._

"_ZACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"_Cloud?!"_

_Cloud's eyes snapped open at Zack's answering cry. The scientist dropped Cloud and ran away but Cloud refused to fall. He grabbed onto a table and forced his legs to support him._

"_Cloud?! Hey, Chocobo! Answer me!"_

"_Zack! I'm down here!"_

_The blonde heard booted feet on the stairs before seeing a shadow cross it for a moment. Just after the shadow vanished he saw his lover._

"_Cloud!" Zack cried, grabbing the blonde in a desperate hug. Cloud didn't even have the strength to grab him back. All he could do was sob onto his friends shoulder. He felt Zack rub his back and hum soothingly._

"_Shh, it's okay. It's okay Cloud. I'm here; I'm here and I won't ever let you go. I promise, I'll never let you go."_

_After what seemed like hours Cloud finally calmed enough for Zack to sweep him up and carry him out of the labs. The raven noticed his love wince in the sunlight and tried to run in the shadows. He also felt Cloud falling asleep but didn't know how to keep him awake. Instead he kept talking to him, trying to keep him calm. Cloud finally yawned and smiled softly._

"_I knew you would find me," he whispered. "No matter what, I know you will always rescue me."_

_End flashback_

Cloud woke with a start, tears falling from his eyes. Harold was nowhere to be seen and the lights were at their brightest, meaning it was nighttime. Curling up in a miserable ball Cloud finally gave into the tears. There was no hope this time.

This time Zachery was not going to rescue him.

* * *

_Author's note: Don't kill me! I know, Zack was horrible this time around. I'm sorry! I needed him to be that way! Remember, he already said that he was going to help Kari save Cloud! He did say that! (But was that an act? Or is this an act? Only I know. NYHA!) And I am sorry that it wasn't uploaded yesterday. Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload the chapter. On to the reviews._

_Dragi: Hmm…I don't know where Reno is actually. I haven't thought that far ahead. And in the next chapter you will see how Cloud and Zachs got captured._

_Selkis1701: Your English isn't bad. Although I am confused; how is this short?_

_Wolfspeaker01: Well, Zack has only *met* Sky but he saw Tala so yeah. No, Cloud is incapable of catching breaks. It just isn't possible. If he ever does the whole world will self implode. No felling stupid! It's easy to forget about her ring. Although I hope that I threw enough different animals in that you don't know which one she is. Hmm…what is Zack going to do with all the extra animals? I actually only thought of that just now. (grumbles) great, more work. Obviously Zack is acting like he doesn't care in front of Cloud. Or was his time with Kari an act? Who knows? Oh yeah, me. Lol. Anyway, just for the record, Kari thinks the world of her brothers, she's just better at infiltration. Remember, brothers are SOLDIERS, Kari is a Turk. Also, I'm glad you like Gravity. And of course it is a sad ending; Kari dies, remember?_

_Person whose username I can't find: Don't worry. Cloud doesn't die. Promise._

_Valinda Blade: …you actually expected ShinRa to keep his word? …………You are the most trusting person I have ever met. And don't worry, they do retaliate. But first they have to get Cloud and Zachs out of ShinRa tower._

_Kaz-za-15: Ah. So that's why I wasn't hearing from you. I thought you got bored with my story. It will be very amusing when I finally get all four fathers and all six kids in one room at the same time. Can you say, nuclear explosion? Cause that's what happens. And I'm being literal here._

_Remember, if you kill me for this chapter I won't be able to resolve anything. Dead men tell no tales; dead authors write no stories._

_Thanks for reading. TTFN!_


	19. The rescue patrol

**Pacing his cell, Cloud couldn't help but feel that something was different. He wasn't sure what it was but something just wasn't right. Maybe it was the shade of paint in his cell, maybe the lumps in his mattress, maybe the buzz of his light. All little things that even most SOLDIERS would not pick out. But then again, Cloud was not most SOLDIERS.**

**It had been hours since he woke from Harold's forced nap and his heart was still heavy with Zachery's words. He tried to will himself to believe that Zack had been lying but the words had just rung to true for him to dismiss them. Zachery was good at many things but acting was not among them. He wore his heart on his sleeve and was proud of it. Sephiroth had been trying to break him of that habit for years.**

**So far, no luck.**

**The muffled sounds of activity finally started throughout the jail, making Cloud smile bitterly. Morning had come. To think; this was his last day to live. He would die at high noon. It sounded like one of those really bad, cheesy movies.**

**Chuckling darkly, Cloud finally sat again, giving his leg a break. Maybe it was a good thing he was going to die. At least this way Aerith couldn't lecture him about his leg. Not that it was his fault. There he was, sitting at home obediently, just like she had told him, when BANG the house is swarmed by SOLDIERS. Okay, he had fought back. And maybe he sort of kicked a few SOLDIERS with his bad leg. And perhaps he ran a short ways. It was all in the name of escape.**

**Truthfully, Cloud was more worried about Zachs then himself. If it hadn't been for Zachs he probably would have died. He had collapsed just outside the house and a SOLDIER was just about to stab him when Zachs burst out of the attic and killed the guy. Actually, Zachs ripped his head off before crunching it in his jaws but the result was the same; the guy died. It had taken the SOLDIERS hours to subdue the wolf and Cloud couldn't help but feel proud of him. He knew Kari would have cheered if she had seen her pup in action.**

**Kari.**

**Cloud's head drooped, thinking about his daughter. He didn't know if she would be able to survive without him. She had always seemed the strongest and most independent of the group but in reality, she was the opposite. She was incapable of living for herself; she had to live for others. Some time during the years she had decided to live for Cloud. So if Cloud died, what would happen to her?**

**The ex-SOLDIER was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear his door open again. In fact, he wasn't aware of anything until a fist connected with his jaw. He flew back to strike the wall, barely noticing that his attacker had black hair.**

**Zachery.**

"**Come on, move it," Zachery growled in annoyance. "It's nearly noon."**

**Slowly, Cloud stood up and let Zachery handcuff him, not even complaining when the SOLDIER twisted his arm viciously. The fight was gone from him.**

"**Stay here," Zachery commanded the guards as he started dragging Cloud out of the cage. When the guards made to argue he gave them his deluxe glare. "Look at him! He's as weak as a lamb. Or are you hinting that you don't trust me?" The guards saluted and remained at their posts.**

**Hauling Cloud up the stairs the two suddenly found themselves surrounded by little animals. Vaguely Cloud remembered the guards the other day complaining that Zachery had brought home a petting zoo from the fair. Apparently this was it. One animal, a shocking blue parrot, landed on Zachery's shoulder and bit him hard on the ear. A small smile teased its way onto Cloud's mouth as the raven man yelped in pain.**

**Shaking the bird off his shoulder Zachery continued to drag Cloud along, muttering the whole time. After a few minutes Sephiroth appeared, dragging a muzzled and chained Zachs. The wolf looked a little ragged but he was still growling; his spirit was unbroken. Cloud nearly laughed aloud as Zachs nearly drug Sephiroth along in his desperate attempts to reach Cloud. Seeing the danger Zachery wisely moved Cloud closer so that the wolf would calm down.**

**The four walked in silence for a while, Zachery and Sephiroth apparently comfortable with their actions and Cloud to tired to care. He had resigned himself to his fate. The rest of his life was already set before him. He would be led out to a special balcony, there waiting for him would be the president and a randomly chosen SOLDIER. After being forced to bow to the president Cloud would be given the chance to beg for his life, at which point he would spit at the president's face. And then, in a fit of rage, the president would order him killed and the random SOLDIER would behead him. Simple. And obviously nothing would change.**

**That's why he was so shocked when Zachery suddenly stopped.**

"**It's funny," Zachery said to Sephiroth, a crooked smile on his face as his animals started swarming around his feet again. "The guards actually tried to follow me when I brought Cloud out. Almost like they didn't trust me. And you know something?" Zachery turned back to Cloud and he smiled.**

"**They were right."**

**Before Cloud could fathom what he meant Zachery suddenly spun him around and Cloud felt his handcuffs snap. At the same time Sephiroth drew Masamune and sliced Zachs's muzzle and chain away. Turning to his lovers Cloud was about to ask what was going on when the rabbit suddenly started glowing. Staring in awe Cloud blinked and where there had been a brown rabbit there was now Kari.**

"**Thank Gaia!" Kari panted. "If I had to stay a rabbit one second longer I was going to lose my mind. Rufus never told me that be changing to look like an animal I would gain their mind as well." Seeing Cloud staring at her Kari smiled the same crooked smile that Zach had and saluted. "Hey mom. The rescue patrol is here."**

**Before she could say anymore Zachs tackled her and she suddenly had her hands full keeping him from licking her to death. As she yelled at the 'great big furry tub of lard' Cloud turned back to Zack, stark disbelief on his face. Zack actually rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.**

"**Sorry about that," he said. "Kari told us that we had to make everyone believe that we hated your guts. Even the guards otherwise this whole getting you alone thing wouldn't work. Sephiroth plain couldn't do it so I was left to me to do the acting."**

**Grabbing Cloud's shoulder Zack made sure the blonde was looking him in the eyes before continuing. "Cloud, Seph and I aren't happy that you left without telling us. We understand your reasoning but you should have trusted us more. It may have been hard but we never would have betrayed you. Not then and not now. And we would never do anything that would hurt any of the kids. Even those that aren't ours are precious to us because they are yours. We will die before we hurt them or let them get hurt. If you believe nothing else that I have said, believe that."**

**Cloud finally felt understanding dawning within him. It all made sense now. Every word Zack had said took on a new light and suddenly Cloud could hear the hollowness of his hateful words earlier. Tears welled up in his eyes as he grabbed his lover again. He felt Seph come up and was soon enveloped in both of their arms. A peace he hadn't felt since he had run away swept over him. Kari was often saying that she was fighting so that her brothers could live without fear. This was what he was fighting for. The ability to be with his love again.**

**Finally stepping back Cloud saw Kari waiting nearby, Zachs happily laying at her feet. A small smile was on her face as she nodded to him. "Ready to leave?"**

**Once both Strife's were seated on Zachs's back Cloud expected Kari to have them take off right away. Instead the teen turned to Zack with a curious expression on her face. "Zack," she said lightly. "Why did you kill Harold last night?" Cloud's and Seph's head snapped towards Zack who just shrugged.**

"**He was scaring Cloud," the SOLDIER said flippantly. "Besides, he threw that stupid needle at him. I was planning on killing him soon anyway; he just sped up the process by hurting Cloud. Although it was certainly interesting getting Cloud out of that cell and into another without anyone catching on. Which you could have helped with, by the way."**

**Kari laughed at that. "How? I was a rabbit. Stupid Aerith. If she hadn't suddenly called my name right then I would have been a puppy like I planned. Oh well. See you soon."**

**Nudging Zachs with her foot Kari turned him towards the window. Before she could get him to start Cloud turned back and smiled at Zack.**

"**No matter what, I know you will always rescue me."**

**Cloud barely saw Zack smile before Zachs sprinted straight for the glass. They broke through with a loud yell from Kari before falling over a hundred feet. Zachs landed lightly and was away before anyone could move. Although many people nearby would later swear to hear the voice of a laughing child float back on the breeze.**

* * *

_**Author's note: Cloud is free! Zack is good again! Kari is a rabbit! Wait-what? Lol, yeah, I made her a rabbit. For some reason when I think of Aerith I just see a big fluffy, loveable rabbit. Don't ask why. And since I didn't want any of you knowing what she was I made her the least likely one.**_

_**Selkis1701: Yes, Cloud was in pain. He is better now. Here is your next chapter.**_

_**Dragi: (gives bear hug back) thanks! Even though I don't like hugs. Blame my youth pastor for that. Anyway, it's interesting that you never doubted Zack. You must like him a lot. And I'm sure that we all felt sorry for Cloud last chapter. I did and I wrote it.**_

_**Valinda Blade: Yep, they aren't dealing with Rufus. And really, they should have known better. Guess it slipped their minds. Cloud was alone because Kari took her brothers to the fair and Reno was off doing Gaia knows what. (Actually, I just didn't want to write him into the chapter. :P) I wanted to swamp Zack with animals so that no one would know which one was Kari. Did you guess it? Kari didn't exactly tell him to act like that but he did what he had to do. If it's any consolation, she jumped on his bed all night and refused to let him sleep because of it. I'm so glad you like my story! It's been floating around in my mind for years. But just for the record, it's not my fault the last chapter was late. Blame Fanfiction!**_

_**Person whose username I can't fine: Cloud got the short stick of life, let's all just admit it. Although sooner or later Kari will get captured too. Probably next chapter. And Zack will probably get caught a couple chapters before the end. So it won't be just Cloud anymore.**_

_**Kaz-za-15: Don't cry. See? Cloud's better now. You don't know how happy I am that you aren't bored with my story. And the nuclear explosion is going to be so much fun!**_

_**Well that's all my reviews. Everyone, you get to help write my story again. I need five boy names for the next chapter. I can't write it until I have the names. I have five people who review regularly so one or two from each of you will be perfect. Also, I'm the world's biggest dunce. I TOTALLY FORGOT THAT MY BIRTHDAY PARTY IS THIS SATURDAY!!!!!! So the chapters may get shorter; I apologize now.**_

_**Thanks for reading! TTFN!**_


	20. You win some you lose some

Breathing deeply, Kari waited patiently for the signal. She could clearly see the man below her though he was currently unaware that she was above him. All she had to do was keep her breathing steady with the air currents and it would stay that way. Though is would help if she could just get the signal already.

Just as the man beneath her moved to grab a new paper the fire alarm went off. Before he could comprehend what the sudden noise was he felt a blade kiss his throat.

"Don't move, Tseng," Kari commanded, observing the slightest twitch in his neck. She was ready for him if he should choose to attack but it was her fervent hope that he didn't. There was no quarrel between them and she wished to keep it that way. That and Reno would give her the lecture of the century if she hurt any Turk.

Sudden commotion from the hall made Kari glance at the door. She saw a slight glint in the door knob and nearly groaned aloud. They hadn't covered cameras in door knobs during the briefing.

Moving swiftly, Kari grabbed Tseng and yanked him down behind the desk a second before the door burst inwards and bullets flew where their heads had been.

"Stupid SOLDIERS," Kari growled. "Are they trying to kill him as well?" She was so intent on the SOLDIERS that she forgot to be attentive to her captive. It was pure instinct that made her suddenly reach out and stop Tseng from stabbing her. For the first time she realized just how much nerves it took to be Commander of the Turks. The guy was a captive and being shot at and was totally calm!

Finally getting Tseng to release the knife Kari didn't wait for him to retaliate. She ducked under his arm suddenly, forcing his body over her shoulder and jumped out the window. A slight tensing was the only sign she got that the Turk was surprised by the sudden fall. Not that she could blame him. After all, his office had been on the fifty-third floor. It was a long ways to drop.

Landing lightly, Kari didn't wait for Tseng to recover before she was off again. It seemed the only way to keep the Commander from stabbing her in the back was to keep him off balance. Well, that was going to be easy in just a few moments.

Jumping right over the tower walls she spotted Fair-E waiting for her. Ungraciously, she slung Tseng onto the bike and tied him to the seat before he could blink. With his hands tied and his legs occupied in keeping him on the bike she felt safe enough to jump on before him and gun her bike to life. Smiling at the roar she turned Fair-E into the city and let it loose. For a second she thought that she heard Tseng yelp but Fair-E was so loud she could have imagined it.

~*~

After a few hours and far out of Midgar Kari stopped Fair-E outside an abandoned factory. Tseng was slightly surprised to see that it was the old butchering factory that Reno had been investigating all those years ago. He didn't have much time to stare as Kari swiftly untied him and yanked him off the bike. She seemed oblivious to her location as she drug him inside the factory. For a couple tense seconds Tseng was sure she was going to kill him.

Instead, Kari walked right over to a corner and flipped open a trapdoor. "In you go," she said cheerfully before nearly dropping him in.

The hiss of air and sensation of movement told Tseng that he was in some sort of tunnel/slide. The walls were smooth, denying him any purchase to slow himself down. All he could do was hope that he wouldn't die upon landing.

Light blinded him a mere fraction of a second before he shot out of the slide and landed on a fluffy mat. The Commander was so disoriented that he didn't even try to move though he could feel someone approaching me.

Just as Tseng was starting to pull back control of his mind Yuffie's face filled his vision. "Hello Tseng!" she said in her hyper voice. With the quickness of the ninja that she truly was, Yuffie yanked Tseng to his feet. For the first time the Turk saw where he was and he nearly gasped. It was almost like a whole town but it was underground. He saw people moving around, seeming to live normal lives. Some men were training, some women were washing clothes, the children were playing games. Where was he?

A thud behind him made Tseng turn abruptly. Kari was already standing, seemingly not phased by the slide trip at all. She smiled crookedly at the obviously stunned Turk. It was so much fun to see their faces right after the revelation.

"Welcome, Tseng. This is the BLIZZARD home base."

~*~

After convincing Yuffie that she wasn't needed Kari brought Tseng straight to the command center. She was glad that he had quit fighting her but couldn't help the unease when she saw how closely he was observing everything around him. If she had miscalculated they would have to kill him. And she didn't want to do that.

Reaching the main office Kari paused outside the door. She could probably explain everything to Tseng but the odds that he would believe her were slim. On the other hand, she could let them explain. Then he would probably be more open to the idea.

"Go in," she said lightly, not missing the look of caution in his eyes. "Oh stop it. If I was going to kill you I would have done it by now. I just don't have time to explain everything so I'm letting the others handle that. I swear it on my family name."

Tseng couldn't keep the surprised look off his face. "You know about the Wutain honor oath?"

"Duh! I lived on Wutain land since I was born. Yuffie was over all the time and for the first few years of our life all we had was Wutain food and traditions. Now go; I have to go back out."

Tseng appraised her for a moment longer before walking past her and going through the door. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but what he saw wasn't it.

"Hey! Tseng! Good, Kari managed to get you in time."

"Reno?"

The redhead smiled at him, his green eyes dancing. "Long time no see boss. I've missed you. How have the Turks been since I left? How's Rude? And Elena? How's my office? Have you fed my fish?"

"Reno!" Cloud snapped, glaring at his lover from the couch. "Can you hold your deluge of questions until we've explained things to him?"

Reno smiled sheepishly while Tseng stared in shock. His shock increased when Zack suddenly walked in, a bowl of popcorn in his hands. And he nearly fainted when Sephiroth followed him.

"Oh good, he's here," Zack said with a smile, handing the popcorn to Cloud before sprawling next to him. "That means Kari got in and out okay. I'm still grounding her though."

"Good luck," Reno scoffed, motioning for Tseng to take a seat in one of the comfortable chairs that were scattered around. "She doesn't listen when Cloud or I ground her; what makes you think she will listen to you?"

Cloud smiled apologetically to Tseng while his lovers argued. "Sorry," he said. "They're trying to make up for eighteen years of missed arguments. Just ignore them for now. Is there anywhere you want me to start before we explain?"

"What am I doing here?"

"Sure, pick the hard question first. Well, you're here because Kari didn't want you killed. ShinRa has finally lost all his marbles; he ordered your execution. We found out about it because Kari hacked into the ShinRa database and discovered the order. No one really trusted you enough to bring you here but when the date was moved to today Kari wasn't left with a choice. She had to act fast or you would be killed."

"I see. What about them?"

"Zack and Seph? After they let me go two months ago ShinRa was going to have _them_ executed. Obviously Kari and her brothers weren't going to let that happen so they snuck into the tower and kidnapped them. Which reminds me, Sky and Ren are still in the hospital recovering. Oh well, I'll check on them later. Anything else?"

Tseng and Cloud talked for hours, Sephiroth occasionally adding something while Zack and Reno argued the whole time. Just as Tseng started to relax the door burst open. All five men jumped up and looked to see a panting and terrified Sky leaning against the doorframe, his bandages trailing behind him. Before Cloud could lecture him Sky cried, "Kari was captured!"

* * *

_Author's note: Come on you guys! Was I really asking that much? All I wanted was for a few of you to give me boy name suggestions so that I can write what I want to write. Only one person gave me names! I need three more names over here! It's not that hard! Your dads name, your brothers name, your husbands name, YOUR name if you are a boy. You don't have to tell me where you got it just give it to me!_

_Anyway, since I didn't get the names I needed I had to do a major change to this chapter. I wasn't planning on involving Tseng at all but hey, you guys made me desperate. I can't stall any longer; I need those names by noon tomorrow. Now then, on to the reviews._

_Person whose username I can't find: I answered your question above. Zack and Seph are now out of the company (which was never in my plans). Still, they never actually decided to leave. Kari and her brothers sort of kidnapped them._

_Kaz-za-15: I'm glad you like the chapter! Obviously it will be a while before Zack and Seph are with Kari again but I should have that nuclear explosion in either chapter twenty-three or twenty-five. Look forward to it!_

_Valinda Blade: Thank you so much for the names. You are the only one to give me any. Don't worry; no more Hojo clones in my story! (At least, not in this one) Sadly, Kari's ring only works on one person so she can't change anyone else. (Yet) Maybe she'll learn. Zack and Seph didn't get away with letting Cloud go but its all good now. So, moving on!_

_Dragi: Just for that I'm going to make Zack really be mean to Cloud in one of my future fics. I want to see if it is possible. Aerith actually cussed Cloud out about his leg but I don't like cussing so I didn't add it. He's still in therapy so he isn't really allowed to use it much. I'm sort of sad that I didn't do anything you were thinking about during the last two chapters. But at least you liked what I did. So that's a plus. Harold was working on his own for the data and I will explain later what he was looking for._

_Now then, thank you all so much for everyone who wished me a happy birthday. My actually birthday is Thursday of next week but it makes me happy that you all care. I'm turning 18 (!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) so I will be turned loose on the world as an adult. Fear me! :P Not really._

_Thanks for reading. TTFN!_


	21. Captive Kari

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Dri-CLANG!

Kari glared up at the rusty pipe, daring it to drip again. It had been going on since she had been thrown in. She swore it was a new version of torture. That's why she had finally fished around for a rock under the liquid and threw it at the pipe. She'd climb up there and cut that section out if she had to. A mini waterfall was still better then a drip.

After a few minutes without a drip the Turk finally relaxed. Now that she didn't have that maddening sound to distract her she was able to focus on nothing. Just let her mind go blank. It was a trick she had taught herself during all her times being grounded. Focus on a speck of nothing and let it grow. Soon enough days have passed and you are still whole in mind and body.

Besides, her mind was already in danger of snapping. The drip had been bad, yes, but it was nothing compared to her cell. Or rather, what filled her cell.

A resounding bang made Kari wince as she glanced up to the door. A beam of light cut through the gloom of her cell, stopping her from seeing who entered. However, her sight wasn't needed. She knew the scent and posture.

"Kevin. Fancy meeting you here. Who are your friends?"

She felt rather then saw Kevin scowl. "None of your business. How can you be so chirpy, considering where you are?"

"Two can play that game. Don't answer my questions and I won't answer yours."

"…these are my best friends. We are the team who caught you. Liam is the one with brown hair and brown eyes. Jayden is the redhead. Kaito is the raven. Kyle and Jason are the twins."

"Why do they have white hair?"

"Answer my question first."

"All right! Sheesh. I'm so chirpy because I am completely ignoring where I am. Your turn."

"I don't need to answer."

"No, I guess you don't."

Resigned, Kari turned away from the light and resettled against the wall. She didn't hear the boys move and the light didn't disappear so she knew they watched but she said nothing. If they wanted to stare, let them. It was her rule not to care what people thought of her. That way she could always be herself and not have to worry about pleasing anyone.

"Why?"

Glancing back at Kevin Kari saw that he had moved out of the light so that she could look right at him. Tears were in his eyes and Kari couldn't help but squirm, wanting to comfort him.

"Why what?"

"You are a member of BLIZZARD. A highly ranked member. And yet you dated me and led me along. Why? To get information? To brag?"

Shame filled Kari and she had to look away. "I tried to get you to break up," she reminded him in a ragged whisper. "I started trying as soon as I figured out you were a Turk. You never gave in."

A punch landed next to her eye, slamming Kari into the opposite wall. The problem with walls was that they were normally very solid. More solid then the human body at least. She felt five of her ribs break and her femur cracked. Her ears were already ringing when she realized that Kevin was yelling at her.

"You call that a reason?!" he yelled, his voice hoarse from crying and yelling. "You could have broken up with me! You could have claimed to not love me anymore! That there was someone else! That your parents disapproved! That you hated ShinRa more then you loved me. So why? Why didn't you quit?! Why-"

"Because I didn't want to hurt you!" Kari screamed back, her eyes wide with pain. Kevin's mouth snapped shut, his eyes widening in shock. It was time for Kari's tirade.

"I couldn't do any of those things you stupid Turk! I couldn't claim that I didn't love you anymore; I love you more then anyone! I couldn't claim that there was someone else; there has never been anyone else! I couldn't claim my parents disapproved; they loved you too! I couldn't claim that I hated ShinRa more then I loved you; I love you more then I hate ShinRa! I swore to you when we started our relationship that I would never lie to you and all those things are lies. Besides, what if I did break up with you? Would you have let it go? Can you honestly say that you wouldn't have come back day after day to try and win me back? If you can then you obviously weren't as serious about the relationship as I was. And if that's the case you shouldn't care about me being BLIZZARD!"

Her chest heaving, Kari turned away from Kevin, refusing to look him in the eye. Refusing to look any of them in the eyes. Silence reigned until Kevin sloshed out of the cell. "Come on guys," he said hoarsely, his voice choked with emotion. "Let's go."

Five pairs of feet left the cell but the sixth stayed. Kari waited tensely for them to leave when suddenly they approached her. A gentle hand was laid on her shoulder, making her glance back. It was one of the white haired boys. She thought it was Kyle.

The boy smiled slightly, his eyes sad. "Kevin's tried really hard," he said quietly. "He's been arguing for them to not give you the death penalty. Maybe it would have worked if you hadn't kidnapped Commander Tseng. But just for the record, he still loves you. A lot. He's cried every day since we found out you were BLIZZARD. And by the way, my hair is dyed. Harold experimented on Jason and his hair turned white as a result. He was so bummed by it that I started to dye my hair to look like him. Just thought you should know."

Without waiting for her reply, Kyle lightly squeezed her shoulder before turning to leave. Just as he reached the door Kari turned slightly.

"Tseng is fine," she said, making him pause. "ShinRa ordered his death so I came to save him. He's out our base now, and safe. Just thought you should know."

Kyle didn't respond verbally; just nodded his head and left. As the door closed off the light Kari was plunged into darkness once more. She gingerly made her way over to the wall before sitting down to nurse her broken body. Just as she settled down she heard an ominous creak followed by a rush of liquid. Knowing what it meant she quickly gulped air and plugged her nose before the liquid cascaded down on her. After what felt like hours the flow stopped and if she floated a bit Kari could still keep her head above the liquid. Coughing and gasping she pulled herself up on to one of the shelves, desperate to get out of the liquid. The metallic tang filled her nose and she started retching uncontrollably. Even when her stomach was empty she heaved. This was what she got for defying ShinRa.

A room under a butchery where they stored the blood of their slaughter every day.

~*~

Kari wasn't sure how much time had passed. The dumping of blood and gore from the butchery came at seemingly random times so she couldn't judge time that way. It was pitch black so a watch wouldn't have done her any good even if she had one. She slept when she was tired and tried not to think of food when she was hungry. Not that she was hungry very often considering her accommodations. It could have been a day it could have been months. Although she liked to think that if it had been months her fathers and brothers would have found her by now.

A sudden clang alerted Kari seconds before her cell door was opened. Three SOLDIERS walked in followed by Kevin and Kyle. The lead SOLDIER, a First class, glared up at her. Hey, it wasn't her fault that she was perched on the top of her set of shelves. It wasn't like she asked for her room to be almost completely filled with blood. After all, she had to breathe somewhere.

"Your execution is at hand. Come with us."

Shrugging, Kari gauged the distance before lightly jumping over and landing safely on the ledge. She saw the SOLDIERS eyes widen while Kevin and Kyle looked only mildly surprised. A silent cheer bubbled up inside her; leave it to the Turks to expect that sort of move. And her family wondered why she loved being a Turk.

Choosing not to fight, Kari let the SOLDIER handcuff her and push her out of the cell. The only good thing about her execution was that she wouldn't live long enough to smell her own blood. She had seen, felt, tasted, heard, and smelled enough blood for the rest of her life.

Outside of the butchery was a jeep which she was roughly pushed in to. The SOLDIERS got in around her while Kevin drove and Kyle rode shotgun. Every time the wind shifted the two Turks got a whiff of the blood drying on Kari and she couldn't help but smile when they grimaced and gagged. Served them right.

Up ahead she could see Midgar and soon the ShinRa tower. Within what felt like a few moments she was there. The SOLDIERS hauled her out of the jeep and shoved her towards the stairs. She knew the drill; Cloud had explained it. She would go up to a balcony, the president and a random SOLDIER would be there and yadda yadda yadda and she would die. Boring really.

Starting up the stairs Kari noticed that Kyle was looking around quite a bit like he was nervous. She didn't have much time to wonder about it as the stairs suddenly started moving. It threw her off balance for a moment before she realized that it was an escalator. Enjoying the ride, she watched as they went higher and higher up the side of the tower.

Suddenly, the stairs stopped, pitching everyone forward. Before the SOLDIERS could recover Kyle was moving, knocking them all out with well aimed nerve strikes. Kevin moved to stop him only to be stopped when Kari kicked him in the knee. She winced as she felt his kneecap crack but not break. He still fell with a cry and didn't get up.

Moving swiftly, Kyle got the keys and tried to figure out which one would unlock Kari's cuffs. Kevin glared up at him as he found it. "Traitor," he growled. "Why did you save her?"

Releasing Kari Kyle turned to his friend. "Why do you fight her?" he retorted. "She already admitted that she loves you more then she hates ShinRa. Why can't you admit that your love for her out weighs your loyalty to ShinRa? Or have I misinterpreted all the nights you have cried yourself to sleep? Did I misunderstand when you quit eating? I mean, it could have just been coincidence that you stopped eating the same day that we caught her."

Shouting interrupted them all and Kari glanced up the stairs. "SOLDIERS coming," she said tightly, making a plan on the fly.

Fly. Hmm…

Turning fast she glared at Kyle. "Do you trust me?" she asked quickly. The boy nodded mutely, a little shocked with the abruptness. "Then get on my back. Now!" As he moved to obey she turned to Kevin, sadness in her eyes.

"I never quit loving you. I never will. Maybe when this war is over I can explain everything to you. Until then, I'll wait. If you will. And next time we meet in battle please don't shoot me again."

Kevin's eyes widened slightly. "That was you?"

Kari nodded. "It was me."

Once Kyle was secure on her back Kari lightly leapt up onto the balcony. Not giving herself time to second guess her choice she let herself fall forward.

Talk about adrenaline rush.

The wind shrieked as she cut through it and she might have been yelling but she wasn't sure. All she was sure about was that the ground was approaching faster then she had thought. Frantic, she reached inside herself for that glowing orb that made her spirit. This was going to be close.

A load snap registered in her mind seconds before it felt like her back was being ripped away. Yelping in pain she angled slightly and felt her body catch the wind. In seconds instead of falling she was gliding effortlessly. Glancing back she saw a gold colored wing flap before her startled eyes. Kyle had much the same look in his eyes as he stared at her.

Giving her best Zack smile, Kari turned her head forward again, watching the land rush by beneath her. Her shadow showed two wings, making her smile widen.

"I guess Seph isn't the only one in the family to have wings. Kyle, hold on. Next stop, BLIZZARD home base. AKA, home."

* * *

_Author's note: It is literally 10:08 PM here. This day was just crazy and I couldn't find the time to write. Oh well, I got around to it. Thanks to everyone who sent me names! I knew you could do it! In fact, I got to many so I was able to pick and choose. If you suggested a name and I didn't use it, relax. I'll probably use it in one of my other fics that are upcoming. On to the reviews!_

_KaraKembara: My story is addictive? Wow. I don't think it is that good. But I guess you know best. I am so glad you like Kari and Zachs. I'm actually basing both of them off real people. But that's another story. Thanks so much for the names!_

_Person whose username I can't find: Can I just call you FFVII? Cause that's what it shows. Thanks for the names!_

_Valinda Blade: Tseng will find out about Rufus, never fear. And hey! Kari didn't get into anything! She was just doing her job. Thanks for the names but I sort of laughed when I read them. Kevin is already being used; he is her boyfriend. Remember? And as for Henry and Frank…do you watch MASH? Cause that is literally the first thing I thought of when I read those names._

_Dragi: Well, I did promise that Cloud wasn't going to be the only one caught. That wouldn't be fair. When she gets back Kari finds that Cloud is uber depressed and her brothers are going out of their minds. But that's next chapter. I'm not starting any new stories until this one is done and my next story is already chosen but maybe I'll make a one shot with Zack being mean to Cloud. Just for you. It will be called 'Dragi's little Idea'. Seriously. Unless you don't want that._

_Well, that's all. I need sleep so I'm leaving now. Oh yeah, nearly forgot. In the last couple chapters I've already said that Kari will die. Well, one of her brothers will be hurt badly and I need to know which. Which brother would you all have me injure? And if I don't get answers I will quit updating altogether. See if I don't!_

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	22. Freedom

Flying, Kari quickly learned, was tiring. Gliding was easy and catching thermals was easy. Flapping her wings to rise and correct their course was not. All in all, Fair-E was going to stay her preferred method of travel.

Kyle noticed her panting and felt how she shook more and more through the flight. Not that there was anything he could do about it. He was merely a passenger, incapable of aiding or advising. For a moment he considered rubbing her back to soothe her but then remembered that she had a boyfriend. A boyfriend she still claimed to love.

"Tell me a story," Kari suddenly said. Kyle blinked in surprise before shifting awkwardly.

"What?"

"Tell me a story. A joke. Recite Turk regulations. Just talk; it will distract me from the pain."

"Oh. Well, um, what do you want to hear about?"

"Anything."

"Um…I'm going to be your bodyguard from now on."

A snort. "That wasn't quite what I had in mind. Besides, I already have a bodyguard. My brother, Sky, takes that position very seriously."

"Really? Then where was he when you got caught?"

"Okay, I admit, I ditched him. What makes you think I won't ditch you?"

"Is your brother more Turk like or more SOLDIER like?"

"SOLDIER."

"I rest my case."

Kari couldn't help but smile at that. Wasn't she often saying the same thing? A sudden gust of wind made her jerk her wings to compensate but it didn't muffle her hiss of pain.

"Tell me something else."

"Uh…Harold experimented on all of us."

Kari's head whipped back. "What?"

Kyle groaned; he hadn't meant to say that. Rather then meet her eyes he buried his face in the crook of her neck. He didn't care if it was inappropriate.

"Kyle," Kari said in a warning tone. No way he was going to leave her hanging like that.

"We're all experiments," he finally muttered into her neck. "Kevin, Jason, Liam, Jayden, Kaito, and me. Harold created all of us."

Kari was silent for a time before she sighed. "Created or modified?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Created or modified?"

"I don't understand."

"My brothers and I were never meant to exist. The only reason we do is because Harold gave Mom the ability to bear children. Well, that and our fathers are perverts. But that's beside the point. My brothers and I were created. However, I've met people who were conceived and then Harold modified them. They are nearly identical to us as far as changes and power but if Harold hadn't done anything they would still exist. So, were you all created or were you modified?"

Thinking about it from that angle, Kyle felt his eyes widen in shock.

"Modified. Harold was often complaining that there was only so much he could do with us because of our inherited traits. We were already conceived and he just changed us."

A nod from Kari; she had been expecting that. She had hacked into Harold's file and he had stated that she and her brothers were the only ones he had ever created. It was possible that he forgot someone but doubtful.

Another flap of the wings; another burst of pain. "Talk about something else."

Kyle frantically started thinking, desperate to think of something. A subject jumped to mind.

"Are you the one who has been hacking into our database?"

"'Our' being who."

"The Turks."

"So you finally figured out you were being hacked. Took you long enough."

"Then it was you!"

"Yep!" Kyle smacked her head. "Hey! Not my fault, I got bored! There is only so much I can do when I live in Midgar and also happen to be on the Top Ten Wanted List."

"You know, I'm not having any trouble believing that you are a child of Zachery Fair. You're as big of a pain as he is."

"Why thank you."

"That was not a compliment!"

"I know."

Kyle couldn't help it; he laughed. It didn't matter what he said, he couldn't faze her. Suddenly the whir of helicopter blades caught his attention. He tensed at the same time Kari did but then, suddenly, Kari relaxed. He saw the corners of her mouth turn up in a full smile as she suddenly banked towards a cloud bank.

"Hey Dad! Took you long enough!"

A helicopter came out of the cloud, piloted by a wildly grinning Reno. The side of the chopper opened, revealing an ecstatic Zack. Kyle couldn't hear what he yelled over the chopper blades but Kari apparently could as she angled her wings to glide in. The landing was a little rough considering the wind being created by the blades but she managed to land on her feet and not fall. With the ease that came with mako enhancements Zack closed the chopper doors.

"Let's go home," he yelled to Reno before grabbing Kari in a bone crushing hug. She yelped as he squeezed her still broken ribs, making him let go in a second.

"What happened," he yelled since she didn't have her headphones on.

"Broken ribs," she wheezed, her legs shaking. Kyle's mind finally caught up with him and he jumped off her back. Kari smiled tightly as she sank onto one of the chairs. Zack glanced at Kyle for a moment before kneeling down beside her. His hug was gentler this time and she returned it. Knowing that it was a private time for them Kyle leaned forward into the cockpit and grabbed two sets of headphones, nodding to Reno as he did. The older Turk nodded back with a slight smile. His daughter was back; nothing could upset him today. Unless one of his sons got caught too. Then he would be pissed.

"So who is this?" Zack asked once Kari and Kyle had their headphones on. Kari smiled slightly.

"This is Kyle. He's a Turk and he helped me escape." Kyle bowed slightly to Zack. "He's also my bodyguard." His head whipped around, shock on his face. She just shrugged. 'You asked for it,' she mouthed as Zack giggled discreetly.

"By the way," the raven said once he was in control again. "You're grounded."

Kari gave him a scathing look. "I don't listen to Cloud or Reno, what makes you think I'll listen to you?"

Kyle flicked her between the eyes, making her yelp in surprise. When she glared at him he smirked back. "As your bodyguard I can enforce that. Face it, this time you are grounded."

"Gaia save me from over protective males!" she shouted in exasperation, ignoring the laughter around her. But her bad mood couldn't last long. It was only a few seconds before a smile was on her face once more.

She was going home.

~*~

As soon as Blizzard landed in the hidden hanger Kari found herself swamped by her family. Sasha in particular was simply ecstatic to see her. He was bouncing around so much Kari actually demanded to know who had given him caffeine. And then she promptly smacked Yuffie when she admitted that it was her.

Thankfully, everyone accepted Kyle well enough. Her brothers had frowned when it was stated that he was a Turk but once they knew that he had helped her escape he was welcomed with open arms. Of course, they weren't quite so willing to forgive Kevin once they learned his role. Not that Kari cared just then. She was home, alive and safe. Nothing else mattered.

After their joyous reunion Sephiroth wisely reminded everyone that Kari was exhausted and should rest. To Kari's immense irritation her brothers went from excited little siblings to protective brothers in a flash. She nearly smacked every one of them as they treated her like fragile glass. But since she really was tired and in pain she decided it was to much effort.

Once in the family quarters, Kyle a loyal shadow already, Kari admitted to her broken ribs and cracked femur. Cloud was ready to dash out for Aerith when Sasha claimed to be able to heal her. At first Kari was a little uneasy but when Sasha healed her first rib perfectly she relaxed. It really was a perk to have a brother who was more interested in healing then in fighting. Besides, Aerith had taught him well. Within an hour she was all healed.

Once she was pronounced healed Cloud sat right in front of her, taking away her ability to ignore him.

"Where were you?"

Kari couldn't help it; she looked away. She didn't want to remember that place, let alone talk about it. Even though she knew it was totally psychological she thought she could still smell the blood. Still feel it. Actually, she could. She hadn't had a shower yet. Forgot that part. Everyone had been so excited and hugging that she had managed to forget that she was covered from head to feet in dried and congealing blood.

When Kari stayed silent Kyle reluctantly answered for her. The family was utterly silent as he described her cell and the condition she had been forced to endure. As he spoke Kari glanced at the family calendar. Hmm…it had been exactly three weeks since her capture. Time flies when you're having fun. Not.

Finished, Kyle sat down behind Kari, his hand resting on her shoulder. He knew it was hard on her to remember; it was hard on him and he hadn't been forced to stay in the room. All he could offer was support but he wasn't sure that would be enough.

Ren finally broke the silence, standing with a growl. "He dies. I don't care that we only agreed to overthrow ShinRa. He dies and that's that." His brothers nodded in agreement while their fathers agreed silently; the mako burning in their eyes.

Wearily, Kari glanced up at Ren. "I thought you hated me," she muttered, fatigue finally dragging her to sleep. Seeing this, Ren grabbed a blanket and gave it to her, letting her curl up on the couch where she sat.

"I do," he assured her. "But you are still my older sister. I'm the only one allowed to torment you. Besides, I hate ShinRa more then I hate you. Now sleep, you need your rest."

"That's a new way of saying shut up."

"Okay then. Shut up."

A ghost of a smile crossed Kari's face as she finally obeyed. Ren glanced up at Kyle warily; how much could he trust him?

"I won't move," Kyle promised, seeing the question in the redhead's eyes. "I chose to be her bodyguard and I will do my duty. No one will hurt her unless they kill me first."

Nodding, Ren stood up again and left the room, his brothers following him. Zack, Seph, and Reno followed soon after, intent on planning all the things they would do as soon as they caught the ones who had put Kari in that cell.

Cloud lingered still.

Silently, he walked over to his daughter and knelt before her. He carefully brushed a blood soaked strand of hair away from her eyes. His eyes were full of pain for his only daughter and regret that he didn't protect her. But to Kyle's slight shock, there was no surprise in his eyes.

"When she was only a baby I knew this was the future she faced," the blonde said suddenly, startling Kyle. "She was only a couple months old. It was night time and I had just gotten her to go back to sleep when a future her showed up. She told me then that the future they all faced wasn't a good one. She mentioned that her hands would be soaked in blood one day. I thought she meant that she would kill a lot someday. Maybe she meant this."

Thinking, Kyle realized that Cloud may be right. "She didn't seem surprised," he admitted, only now realizing it. "She was upset by the cell, obviously. She was disgusted as well. But it was almost as though she was expecting it. Maybe she knew."

_Well, that's not exactly true._

Both men whipped around only to find the spectral Kari leaning against the door.

_I did mean I would be responsible for many deaths. But this was sort of a side meaning._

Pushing off against the wall the future Kari walked over, her eyes sad. She knelt beside Cloud and gentle brushed the blood soaked hair away from her face.

_Don't worry. The trauma will pass. Soon I'll be back to normal. And in reality, this was the best thing that could happen to me. I was becoming very nonchalant towards death. I didn't care who died; me, the person I was protecting, the people I was fighting. Now I have a greater respect for life._

Standing up, Kari smiled brightly.

_Besides, thanks to this Ren and I will quit trying to kill each other. So it all works out. Just stand by my side and everything will heal in time. Oh, and Kyle, don't even think about using an EMR to enforce my grounding. If you do I will snap it in two. Just a warning._

And with that, she vanished.

Kyle blinked, once in surprise, before sighing. "Alright, I admit. I was dubious that you had actually seen a Kari from the future. But now I'm convinced. After all, I was thinking about using my EMR."

Cloud couldn't help but smile at that. "I would advise you not to."

Both men laughed softly, not noticing the grin on Kari's face grow.

It was good to be home.

* * *

_Author's note: Yes, it is longer then normal. No, there really isn't any plot here. I just wanted to add it. Besides, it does give you more of an insight to Kevin and his friends. And now Kari has an official bodyguard. Kyle won't be so easy to ditch. If fact, she only ditches him once. And then promptly dies because of it. Oh well. On to the reviews._

_FFVII: Thanks so much! That is so much easier to write. And I made sure to use at least one suggested name from each person._

_Valinda Blade: I'm sorry that the last chapter was so gross. I've actually had a dream like that. I'm trapped in a cage and suddenly the ceiling opens and I'm drenched in the blood of children. (shivers) I really don't like that dream. Anyway, Reno is sort of handling it. He doesn't like it but then again, none of her family does. Also, GET OUT OF MY MIND! How the heck did you peg that about the Turk boys?! Honestly!_

_Dragi: Glad you like the title. This story should be wrapping up soon so I'll start brainstorming yours. Of course, I didn't expect this chapter to exceed twenty chapters so it may actually be a while. Hmm…Cloud turning into angry mother tiger. (tries to imagine it)(winces) Maybe not. But an angry mother animal I think I can do._

_Now then, everyone who answered my thing said Ren should be the one I injure. You guys just don't like him, do you? I mean, I know Kari hates his guts but why do you all hate him? Well, enjoy!_

_Also, I know I claimed to only work on one story at a time but the story bunnies are getting really annoyed with me. They are demanding that I start writing the others now so be on the lookout for my next couple stories soon. I'm committing author suicide; I now make a promise to update four different stories every single day. How do you all deal with your story bunnies? You know them, they look like dust bunnies and are just as annoying._

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	23. The last battle begins

Lying in her bed, Kari was reluctant to get up. She knew what that day was and she wanted to avoid it as long as possible. After fighting for so long she had hoped that she could avoid this day. A stupid hope apparently.

It had been weeks since Kari's return and things were finally normalizing once more. The teen no longer liked small rooms and often left the base to see the sky but her panic attacks faded. Actually, the only lingering effect seemed to be her heightened sensitivity to blood. She could actually smell if someone four rooms away got a paper cut. If she was in the same room that the blood was spilled in she would be out so fast that the most anyone saw was a blur.

Other then that, nothing had changed. She still spared with her brothers. She still argued with her fathers. She still led BLIZZARD. If she was slightly quieter or acted a little more thankful no one noticed.

The only real change in her life was Kyle. She learned within the first few days that there was a huge difference between having Sky for a bodyguard and having Kyle for one. The snow-haired teen was right; it made a difference that he was a Turk and Sky was a SOLDIER. No matter what she did she couldn't shake him. He was at her door when she got up in the morning, became an unshakable shadow throughout the day, then escorted her back to her room at night. If it wasn't so annoying she would have laughed. He was acting just like Zachs back when the wolf had been a puppy.

Thinking about Kyle, Kari groaned before finally rolling out of bed. No sense to keep him waiting for her. He would just stand there as long as needed. Opening the door she was not surprised to see the Turk lounging against the wall. She was surprised to see that he wore his combat gear. Glancing at his eyes she saw him smile humorlessly.

"Today is the day. Right?"

"How the heck did you figure it out? I've managed to keep it a secret from everyone else."

"True. But no one else is your bodyguard. I saw you lay out your own combat gear last night."

"Crap. I knew I should have waited."

Sighing, Kari grabbed her robe, only then realizing that she was standing in only her bra and underwear, and put it on before walking out into the hall. Kyle fell into step behind her as she made her way to the mess hall. All the BLIZZARD warriors would be there by now and she knew none would leave without her dismissal. She was so busy trying to figure out exactly how to tell them the news that she didn't stop and think about seeing their commander in nothing but a robe would affect most of them. Seventeen and battle hardened she may have been but in many areas she was still naïve.

Reaching the doors that led to the mess hall she ignored Kyle's wince and threw them open, revealing a packed mess hall. Every head snapped towards her and many eyes widened. Kari frowned until she heard Kyle mutter that her robe was open. Even though she was embarrassed beyond belief she thanked Gaia that she never blushed. That and that her training held firm and her face gave away none of her embarrassment. Cool and composed, she strode forward so that she was fully within the mess hall before standing at ease. Time to drop the bombshell.

"I know you were all expecting a normal day today. Small, jabbing attacks to annoy ShinRa and maybe something big like kidnapping another important person or hijacking supply ships. Until three days ago you would have been right. But those three days ago ShinRa decided to change the rules. I have tried to work out a deal or compromise with him to no avail. So now I am left with no choice but to change the war myself.

"The way ShinRa changed the war was that he took every civilian in Midgar and turned them into hostages."

Cries of shock and outrage assaulted Kari and she nearly stepped back, somewhat surprised by the force. She felt Kyle move to stand right behind her and steadied. There was more to say.

"ShinRa says that if we surrender he will release the people of Midgar. And that everyday we wait, from this day on, ten random people will be killed. Today is our last day to surrender with no deaths. My reply: We will not surrender. But neither will we let him slaughter more innocents. Gather your gear and prepare for battle. Today all of us, every last one, will attack ShinRa tower. One way or another, this war will end today."

Roars of approval nearly deafened Kari but she smiled despite it. If it was based on heart and will alone she knew that BLIZZARD would have defeated ShinRa long ago. As it was their energy and eagerness reassured her that while there would be casualties it was neigh impossible for them to be defeated.

Turning around, Kari smiled thinly at Kyle. "You're with me," she said though she knew the order was unnecessary. "Let's go."

~*~

"Fair! If you don't tell your sons to stop this instant I'm tilting this chopper and dumping them out!"

"Oh come on. They're just having fun."

Sighing, Kari turned to glare halfheartedly at her family. The bickering and arguing had been going on since they had all gotten in Blizzard and risen into the sky. She knew the battle wasn't scheduled to start for another hour yet but if the family fighting didn't stop soon she was going to jump out of the chopper with or without wings.

A sarcastic smirk tugged at her lips as she took in the view. Reno and Sasha sat in the cockpit while Tala and Sky threw bits of popcorn at them. Kari didn't even want to think about where they had gotten the popcorn. Ren rolled his eyes at the childishness before wincing as Reno yelled at Zack again. Zack or course yelled back, not caring that Reno was at the front of the chopper while he was at the back. Cloud had given up an hour ago, choosing instead to bury his head under Sephiroth's arm. Oddly enough the General seemed totally at peace with the idea; cuddling Cloud while discussing battle plans with Sora.

Of everyone in the chopper the only two who had refrained from arguing were Kari and Kyle. They had both chosen to sit over near the open sides of the chopper and let the wind from the blades drown out most of the yelling. At one point, when Sora finally got fed up and called Sky a 'purple-sparkle-rhino-swinger', Kyle had glanced over only to see Kari smack her head hard against the side of the chopper. He had nearly laughed at the look on her face but wisely kept his lips still.

Honestly, it was like they were all just a mobile nuclear explosion.

Suddenly, Zachs, who happened to be tucked under the benches and told to stay put, decided to add his two cents. He started barking and yipping every time someone said something, adding more chaos into a brew that really didn't need anymore. For a moment Kyle thought he saw Kari mouth, 'As soon as this is done I am disowning them all,' but he couldn't be sure.

The bickering carried on and just when Kari decided to jump anyway she felt her PHS go off. She motioned for Kyle to swing his legs in before closing the side door. "Shut up!" she barked and instant silence fell. Glaring at her family, Kari dug out her PHS and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"_Hiya!"_

"Yuffie. Something wrong?"

"_Nah, opposite. Something is great! I talked with Dad."_

"And you talking with Godo is great how?"

"_I told him all about you and BLIZZARD. When I got the memo this morning that talked about the attack I was about to come back but I told him first. He's decided to help you out."_

"Define 'help you out'."

"_Dad didn't like where ShinRa was going anyway so he has been smuggling Wutai soldiers into Midgar and the surrounding area for months. He's already sent the word to them that once you start your battle they are to help you. You just got an extra four-thousand men added to your army."_

"Are you serious?"

"_Yeppers."_

"That's great! Oh Yuffie, thank you! I owe you, big time."

"_If you owe me then let me hug you just once."_

"Ain't happening. Last time I got 'hugged' by you you almost made Mom miscarry."

"_Are you going to hold that over my head for the rest of my life?"_

"Yep."

"_Gaia, you are so…so…you are such a Strife!"_

"Why thank you."

"_That was not a compliment you color-shifting Turk!"_

"I'll take it as one any way. So, the leader of your army knows to contact me, right?"

"_I'm the leader and I'm nearly there. Give me about five more minutes. As soon as the war starts I'll find you. Just go to where the SOLDIERS are the thickest and there you will be, yawning and chatting like they had just woken you up at camp."_

"You know me to well. See you then."

Kari flipped the PHS shut, knowing a grin was on her face. Seeing her family watching she explained everything Yuffie had just said. The result was immediate. Every adult groaned while every teen yelled in joy. Still, the call from Yuffie helped in one way. No one had been expecting Wutain aid so now they all had to focus on adjusting their plans while Kari called all her squad leaders and explained the change. Her last call was the most important.

"_Tseng here."_

"Hey Tseng. It's Kari. Just an update; Yuffie convinced Godo to help us. We'll be having Wutain backup and aid during the battle."

"_I knew she was manipulative but that girl has surpassed my expectations."_

"Don't tell her that. She has a large enough ego as it is."

"_Understood. I am assuming my orders haven't changed."_

"Correct. If something should go wrong and we lose you are to get Rufus to the Northern Crater. What ever is left of BLIZZARD will make its way there."

"_Why do I get the distinct feeling you aren't planning on coming back?"_

"I never do."

"_But this time is different."_

"…yes. This time is different. Goodbye."

Not waiting for a reply, Kari closed her PHS once more and glanced at the watch. It was time.

"Everyone, get ready. Reno, bring us in."

"To end this today we start now."

* * *

_Author's note: I really want to focus on my other stories now so I will be wrapping this one up today. Next is the battle then Kari dying which is actually split into two chapters. And then the tragic and bittersweet ending. How badly do you all want the happy ending? On to reviews!_

_Valinda Blade: Sure seems like you are in my head. And I am not a dear! I hate it when people call me that. You are so lucky all your plot bunnies stay on topic. Wish mine were that considerate._

_FFVII: But I like updating every day. It really helps in my whole plan to break my procrastination hobby. Besides, I am not 'a lot of other writers'. Glad you like the chapter._

_Dragi: Ren isn't the oldest. Kari is. Remember, when Cloud gave birth to the first baby he felt the presence of his daughter disappear? That was because she was born first. Ren was second. Still, it makes sense I guess. He is a leader, he just bows to Kari because she was always meant to be their leader._

_Like I said, three more chapters today, maybe five. Depends on if my laptop lives that long. Also, expect nothing tomorrow because tomorrow is my birthday party._

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	24. The war ends

**If you had asked Kari before what she liked least about battle she would have said it was the noise. People yelling, guns going off, swords clanging, wounded screaming. Too many sounds and all of them loud. Now though her answer would have to be the blood. She was covered in it; she could feel it cling to the roots of her hair and slosh around in her boots. The mask covering the lower part of her face was drenched in blood and every time she took a breath she would breathe in the blood as well. The blood had even managed to leak into her hood and run into her eyes, making them burn. If it hadn't been for the mako in her system it would have blinded her.**

**She whipped **_**Kiba**_** around again, feeling the blade cut through yet more bodies. With a sense of morbid interest she watched the body of one unlucky SOLDIER bounce on the blood soaked ground before his blood was added. Sudden movement made her whirl around, deftly ripping off the head of yet another SOLDIER. His blood sprayed all over her as she let his body fall.**

**Yes, blood was certainly what she hated most about battles now.**

**Since the surge of bodies around her had let up Kari took a risk and surveyed the battle field. They were fighting right at the doors of the tower, having caught ShinRa and his SOLDIERS off guard. The appearance of the Wutai warriors had merely added to the confusion. But now the SOLDIERS were starting to get their edge back. BLIZZARD was slowly being forced to give ground. She couldn't let that happen. Glancing up to the top of the tower she nodded. That's what they would do.**

**Pulling her mask down Kari put two blood soaked fingers in her mouth and blew an earsplitting whistle. In seconds her family surrounded her with Yuffie tagging along. Glancing behind her she saw Kyle and nodded.**

"**We've got to get into the tower," she yelled above the battle's roar. "ShinRa is a coward at heart; no doubt he is trying to escape even now. If we don't catch or kill him the war won't end. Any suggestions?"**

"**We haven't tried an outright charge yet," Tala yelled back, his hands flexing. He wasn't a warrior but in this final battle he had chosen to fight.**

**Looking around Kari decided that a charge would be worthwhile. After all they had General Sephiroth and First classes Zack and Cloud with them. Not to mention that while she often badgered her brothers about being SOLDIERS they were just as good as their fathers.**

"**Let's give it a try then."**

**Turning as one towards the tower entrance the rest paused for a fraction of a second to let Kari burst ahead, leading them like it was meant to be.**

**The looks on the guards faces was priceless as they saw the whole group charge right at them. Kari almost laughed aloud at their expressions of shock. That laughter died as she brought **_**Kiba**_** forward and sliced straight through three in one attack.**

**She really did hate blood.**

**Hearing the sounds of hacking behind her, Kari knew her family was following so she jumped right through the glass doors. If she got out of this alive she was going to suggest to Rufus that he change that part. Maybe steel doors would be better.**

**The people inside stared at in her shock, unable to comprehend that someone had actually managed to break through. Since they posed no threat Kari ignored them and raced for the stairs. The elevator would be faster but she didn't have the security clearance to get to the roof. Besides, elevators could be rerouted. Stairs couldn't.**

**She made it up the first ten floors without a problem. On the eleventh floor she ran face to face with a squad of SOLDIERS. **_**Kiba**_** was slashing before they even realized that they were faced with an enemy. Leaving the bodies where they fell, Kari continued up.**

**Meeting only the occasional resistance on random floors Kari finally had to stop on the forty-third floor. A whole mess of mako enhanced creatures blocked her path, apparently let loose from the lab she spotted nearby. Only a few breaths were wasted before the rest of her family showed up. Taking stock of the situation, Kari nodded.**

"**Seph, Ren, Kyle, Zachs, you four are with me. Everyone else, take care of this. Start after us as soon as you're done."**

**Everyone nodded and Kari turned back to the monsters, charging them and then leaping over them at the last second. She heard four thuds behind her and knew that they followed. Blocking out the sounds of the ensuing battle she continued up the stairs.**

**They didn't run into trouble again until the eighty-third floor. Kari paused as soon as she reached the floor; turning to the person she already knew was there.**

**This time it was Kevin that was blocking her path.**

**He wasn't alone; there were about twenty Turks blocking the path but it was Kevin that Kari focused on. His gun was out and pointing right at her, reminding her of the last words she had spoken to him. Looked like she couldn't avoid it.**

**Though it pained her heart to do it, Kari leapt forward, drawing **_**Kiba**_** as she moved before locking it against Kevin's gun. She felt her followers join in and soon it was a battle melee right there in the hall.**

**As it sometimes did in battle, Kari's sense of time disappeared as did her ability to recognize. She fought who ever happened to be closest and killed everyone who got in her way. At one point she thought that she had stabbed Kevin but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to care.**

**Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed the bomb. The timer said that there was only five seconds left. Crying out, she grabbed Seph's arm and tugged him away, watching the numbers change to zero.**

**The blast was so great that Kari was thrown back down the hall. She would have hit the wall full force if it hadn't been for Sephiroth. He had grabbed her arm the second before the explosion and pulled her against his body, curling protectively around her. So it was him that to the full impact of the wall.**

**Silence reigned for a few moments until Kari crawled out of her father's embrace. She looked around the ruined hall and noticed the body's spread everywhere. ShinRa had sacrificed his own Turks to stop BLIZZARD. He had thrown them away like they were trash. Rage built in Kari's heart as she forced herself to her feet. Swaying slightly, she moved to each person and checked them for a pulse. If they were dead she left them where they were but if they had a pulse she dragged them over to where Sephiroth lay. By the time she had found everyone her father was awake and sitting up.**

**Kyle had survived and was already conscious again but unable to continue fighting. Seph was likewise too injured to keep going. Zachs was nursing a broken leg. A few of the Turks were suffering from concussions and shrapnel. Kevin had a large gash across his forehead and his eyes wouldn't focus even though his pulse was strong.**

**Ren was the worst hurt. He had been closest to the bomb and the explosion had burned his face badly. His eyes were swollen shut and he whimpered every time Kari touched him. In the end she pulled off her shirt and tore what was still whole into strips to clumsily bandage his head. Sephiroth had already started binding the wounds of the others when she stood up. Kyle looked up at her with pleading in his eyes but she shook her head. He couldn't keep going but she could. And she was going to.**

**Kneeling down next to Sephiroth Kari picked up **_**Kiba**_** and handed it to him. "Since I can't find Masamune," she said with a slight smile. Not giving him time to argue she stood again and resumed her run up the stairs.**

**On the top floor she was met with a group of Wutai warriors. These must be the ones Yuffie had told her were already in the building.**

"**ShinRa is on the roof," the leader said with a bow. "However we haven't figured out how to break through the door to get him." Looking at the electronic lock Kari shrugged and popped the panel. In seconds she had it hotwired and the door slid open. Not bothering to stop and brag she stepped through, actually not caring if they followed or not.**

**Her total focus was on the man before her.**

"**ShinRa!" she yelled, knowing he could hear her. She was mildly surprised at the rain that lashed at her as she stepped out but paid it no mind. There were a lot of things she wanted to tell this over-weight dictator before she killed him.**

**She never got the chance. Hearing her call, ShinRa had whirled around, his gun already drawn and aimed. Kari was faster, drawing and firing her weapon before he was all the way around. With unmerciful eyes she watched the old man grab his chest as his shirt bloomed red like a flower.**

**Great. More blood.**

**ShinRa fell, gasping in his death throes. Kari didn't move until he finally stilled. Not taking any chances, she raised her gun again and shot him right between the eyes. Convinced that he was dead, she got ready to turn around and go back inside.**

**The smell of blood made her pause.**

**ShinRa was bleeding, yes, but he was far enough away that the rain should have covered the smell. So why was she smelling blood? The world suddenly spun and Kari fell to one knee, hearing the Wutai soldiers cry out and run to her side. Confused, Kari glanced down to her own chest. There was a hole in her vest. Red liquid was falling from it. Blood.**

**Kari collapsed the rest of the way, feeling hands grab her and rolling her over so that she was facing the sky. The rain fell into her eyes and burned but hid her tears. "Strange," she whispered. "My blood doesn't smell any different from anyone else's."**

"**Gaia, I hate blood."**

* * *

_**Author's note: Next up; Kari dies.**_

_**Thanks for reading! TTFN!**_


	25. How it all ends

Cloud leaned against the wall, panting. He had heard the cry, same as everyone else, and felt relief that the war was finally over. With ShinRa gone Rufus could start fixing all the pain and hurt his father had caused.

At that moment Cloud's concern was for Ren. He watched as Aerith finished wrapping his eyes. The burns had been severe and the cetra had already told Cloud that the mental trauma was nearly as bad. It would take years of therapy before the redhead would be healed psychologically and he might never recover physically.

About to move to his son's side the blonde was stopped by a Wutai soldier.

"Excuse me, but you should get to the roof. All of you."

Cloud looked at the soldier with confusion but when no answer was forthcoming he shrugged and headed for the stairs. Maybe they needed a bunch of people to confirm that it was ShinRa who died.

After a long walk Cloud finally stepped out onto the roof. The rain was coming down steadily and the wind tugged at his body. Looking around, Cloud wondered where he was supposed to go. Seeing a group of people he made his way over. Drawing close, he was able to make out what was happening. And the sight that greeted his eyes was the last thing he was expecting.

Wutai soldiers stood around a single body, laying on the ground and exposed to the rain. The soldiers all had their heads bowed and a few were weeping silently. None made a move to stop him as Cloud cautiously approached.

Looking down at the body, Cloud saw Kari looking back up at him.

Kari smiled weakly, ignoring the trickle of blood that came from her mouth. "Hey mom," she said tiredly. Cloud fell to his knees beside her, refusing to believe what he saw. His hand slowly reached out and touched her as it all crashed in. This wasn't his imagination; it wasn't some sick prank.

His baby girl was dying.

The two Strife's stared at each other before Cloud felt others arriving. Turning slightly he saw his lovers and children standing nearby, all with identical looks of shock and disbelief on their faces.

Kari managed to smile bravely and lifted one arm to beckon them closer. They all obeyed, moving as though in a dream. Only when they were all settled around her did Kari speak.

"This wasn't in the plan," she joked weakly, drawing small chuckles from her stunned brothers before they fell silent. "I don't have much time left so please…hear me out." Her eyes flicked to each person as she addressed them all, one by one.

"Zack, thank you for being the 'over-excited retriever' in my life. You always managed to make me smile and laugh, even when all I wanted to do was kill something. You taught me how to see something good in even the worst situation and how to hold onto that one thing so that I wouldn't lose what little sanity I ever had. Most of all, you were always my pillow; the person I went to whether I need to scream at something or cry on something. And you never judged me. I'll be forever grateful for that. I love you."

"Seph, thank you for always supporting me. Whenever I slipped up or made a fool of myself you were always there to pick me up and tell me that you believed in me. Even when you would come home covered in blood you would always look at me with such kindness and approval that any self-doubts I might have had never lasted long. Most of all, you were my pillar; you let me lean on you whenever I lacked the strength to stand on my own. You took away all my doubts and even allowed me to take away some of yours. I'll be forever grateful for that. I love you."

"Reno, thank you for raising me. Even though as far as personality went, I was as different from you as possible, you've never let me feel awkward or unloved in my whole life. You never tried to change me to fit you, you preferred to change you to fit me. You taught me to love the Turk lifestyle and loyalty though what I loved most was when ever you called me Baby Turk. You're voice was always filled with so much pride that I never had a chance to doubt my choice. Most of all, thank you for being my haven; you protected me throughout my life from anything and anyone. You let me be myself around you instead of making me act like everyone wanted. Whether I wanted to be an irate child, a lovesick teen, or a weak fighter, you took me as I was and held me for as long as I needed it. I'll be forever grateful for that. I love you."

"Sky, if there is a more annoying brother in the world I truly pity the family. You've always been loud and obnoxious, never allowing even one of us just one secret. More often then not your antics would result in me yelling at you or chasing you around, threatening to kill you. But I was always laughing on the inside. I could never really get mad at you and in reality I loved it every time you poked your nose where it didn't belong. It gave me a challenge, and it kept me from doing things that I didn't want you to know about. Most of all, you were my punching bag; you didn't care why I was mad or who I was mad at, you would let me fight against you and get all my anger out so that I didn't hurt someone else. I'll be forever grateful for that. I love you."

"Tala, despite looking exactly like someone else, you've managed to carve out your own person. While I could have easily lived without your pranks I knew they were how you expressed that you were not your brother. That's why I never tried to kill you over them. Although you certainly pushed your luck with the hair die. Despite your efforts to hide it, I could always see how much you loved us all. Whenever one of us was down you would prank us and suddenly we would feel so much better. Even if you refused to fight you had your work cut out keeping our morale up. Most of all, you were my blanket; anytime I needed it, even when I wouldn't admit it, you would give me a huge hug and hold me till I felt better. You gave me courage whenever I faced something new and comforted me when things changed too much. I'll be forever grateful for that. I love you."

"Ren, I wish that I could say something good about you. But in reality, if there was one person in our family that I hated, it was you. You, who look and act most like Reno, kept tearing all of us down and it was always up to me to build them back up. And yet, sometimes I could have sworn that you did care. Whenever I felt that I couldn't go on you would make some snide remark and before I knew it I was fighting and moving forward once more. It was almost like you knew when what I needed wasn't a kind hand or soothing word but a harsh slap back into reality. And despite everything I've ever said, I can't find it in my heart to hate you and I would protect you as fiercely as I would our brothers. It's been to long in coming but, I love you."

"Sasha, where would we have been without you? No mater how enraged we became towards each other you would always step in and make some joke that would have us all falling over laughing. You often told me that you regretted not fighting but as with Tala, you fought to keep us happy and working together which is a tougher battle then any of us ever faced. Despite that you never lost your smile, nor did you ever have to fake it. We could always see that your smile came straight from you heart and never wavered. Most of all, you were my sky; you let me be as free and as wild as I wanted and raised me up whenever I started to sink. I'll be forever grateful for that. I love you."

"Sora, you were always the quiet one. You didn't stand out like the rest of our family but you seemed happiest in the shadows. I can honestly say that only one person knows me better then you because of that. I was never able to hide anything from you and yet you never once looked down on me or used what you knew against me. You were always behind me, wanting nothing more then to pick me up when I fell and carry me when I couldn't go forward any more. Most of all, you were my friend; you surpassed the title of brother and became someone I relied on for comfort and understanding. I'll be forever grateful for that. I love you."

Kari's eyes finally met Clouds, and they softened even more. She had saved her last smile till then and gave it to him gladly.

"Mommy, thanks for guiding me. I know it wasn't easy raising us and I was by far the least cooperative. My attitude and actions would have sent greater beings then you away in rage or tears. But you never gave up on me. You always came back to me and fussed whenever I so much as smudged my shoes. Although I griped and complained, I always loved that part. There were times when everyone was so busy that I wondered if any of them even noticed me let alone worried about me. Then suddenly you would call me out of the blue and fuss over me because I hadn't slept much or hadn't eaten yet. Or I would come home and you would welcome me back warmly and then start fussing like a mother hen because I had a small scratch on my face. You were like an unmoving tree, solid enough to lean on and strong enough to shelter in. Most of all, thank you for being my sunshine; no matter how dark things seemed to get you were always shining brightly for me, showing me the way to go. I'll be forever grateful for that. And I'll love you forever."

Drawing a shaky breath, Kari searched her mind for her last words and found them in a song that her mommy had sung her so many many years ago. Smiling sadly, she opened her mouth and sang for the first and last time.

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear_

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_Please don't take…_

_My sunshine…_

_Away…_


	26. Is it my time?

**I'm here again**

**A thousand miles away from you**

**A broken mess**

**Just scattered pieces of who I am**

**I tried so hard**

**Thought I could do this on my own**

**I've lost so much along the way**

_**You know, I really didn't want to die. There was still so much I wanted to do. Train with Zack. Play war games with Sephiroth. Cuddle with Cloud. Hijack Blizzard from Reno. Besides, I really was looking forward to living a free life.**_

**Then I see your face**

**I know I'm finally yours**

**I find everything**

**I thought I lost before**

**You call my name**

**I come to you in pieces**

**So you can make me whole**

_**I wonder what everyone is going to do now. Aerith will probably go back to selling flowers. Which reminds me, I never did buy Kevin one. Oh well, nothing I can do about that now. Vincent will probably go back to living in Kalm. I pity the people there. Yuffie is going back to Wutai to learn how to be a proper princess. The world is going to end. Tifa will go back to her bar and Barret will return to mining. Cait Sith will be rebuilt and will probably ride around on Nanaki.**_

**I've come undone**

**But you make sense of who I am**

**Like puzzle pieces in your eyes**

_**Kevin said he was going to retire. He'll probably be the first Turk to do that. Tseng will continue being Commander of the Turks. Elena and Rude will finally partner up officially. Liam and Kyle will be promoted and will start training cadets. Jayden, Jason, and Kaito will go with Yuffie and be her bodyguards.**_

**Then I see your face**

**I know I'm finally yours**

**I find everything**

**I thought I lost before**

**You call my name**

**I come to you in pieces**

**So you can make me whole**

_**Cloud will rejoin SOLDIER and kick everyone around. Reno will offer his aid to Tseng but not rejoin. Sephiroth will reclaim his command and terrorize everyone into obedience. Zack will become an official house-mom and stay home all day except for when he goes out and trains. My brothers will follow their hearts and fulfill their dreams at last.**_

**I tried so hard**

**So hard**

**I tried so hard**

_**My dream finally came true. We have the life I always wanted. A life where we don't have to hide anymore. We can walk in the sun and not fear the shadows. Sucks that I can't be a part of it though. Life really isn't fair; I tried so hard and fought so long and yet I'm the only one who doesn't get to enjoy it. Sucks to be me. But then, I've always known that.**_

**Then I see your face**

**I know I'm finally yours**

**I find everything**

**I thought I lost before**

**You call my name**

**I come to you in pieces**

**So you can make me whole**

_**Kari.**_

_Angeal._

_**Are you ready?**_

_Honestly, no. Angeal, is it my time?_

_**You tell me.**_

…_I guess._

So you can make

My whole

* * *

_Author's note: Don't panic yet! This is not the final final chapter. I have three prolougs that I will upload tomorrow. However, I'm going to be really mean. I will upload the tragic ending and the bittersweet ending but if you want the happy ending you have to ask for it. I'm holding it hostage. If I'm convinced you want it bad enough I will give it to you. Also, the song used in this chapter is Pieces by Red. That's all. I hope you all have enjoyed my story!_

_Thanks for reading! And goodbye!_


	27. Tragic ending

"**Can we get any closer?"**

"_**Not without risking radiation."**_

"**I thought these mask and suits were designed to keep that from happening."**

"…_**understood."**_

**The helicopter dipped slightly and I resumed taking my measurements. The radiation did rise but not beyond what the suits could take. I didn't have to worry about glowing once I got home. Chuckling darkly, I turned to look out the open helicopter, watching the scene below us and remembering.**

"**Twelve years."**

"_**Sir?"**_

"**It's been twelve years. Or didn't you know?"**

"_**Know what, sir?"**_

"**Twelve years ago there was a huge battle at ShinRa tower. A bunch of people called BLIZZARD attacked and tried to stop old man ShinRa from destroying the planet anymore. They managed to take the whole tower before finally cornering the old coward on the roof. Their leader killed him."**

"_**That's good."**_

"**Not really. They killed him but it was to late. He had already caused to much damage. About a week later pure mako started bubbling up everywhere. The people couldn't get out fast enough. Within a month we had what you see now. Pure, undiluted mako as far as you can see. It's a miracle that the mountains haven't crumbled yet. If they ever did, humanity would be lost."**

"_**I see. Sir, are you done?"**_

"**No not yet. Get me over to the old tower. That's where the radiation is the worst."**

"_**Roger."**_

**The helicopter sped towards the old ShinRa tower and I watched its approach with nostalgic eyes. If I closed my eyes I could pretend that I was flying in again beside my fighters. I could still remember how everything looked.**

**But I didn't close my eyes. My place was in the present. Not the past.**

**Reaching the tower, my pilot flew me in slow circles as I started collecting data.**

"_**Sir, why hasn't the mako dissolved the tower like it has all the other buildings?"**_

"**Hmm? Oh that. The tower, being surrounded by mako reactors has built up a resistance to mako. It will probably fall in time but it will take a while."**

**Looking down, I could see that one spot on the very roof of the tower. Despite all the acid rain and mako tinged wind the stain was still there, still a vivid black against the gleam of the silver metal.**

"**Pilot, do you see that stain on the roof?"**

"_**Yes sir. Is it important?"**_

"**Not now. It was twelve years ago. That's where the leader of BLIZZARD died."**

"_**They died?"**_

"**Yeah. Their wounds were to severe and they bled to death. Still, they got to say goodbye to their family."**

"_**How do you know that? Where you part of BLIZZARD?"**_

"**I was."**

"_**Did you know the leader personally?"**_

"**I did."**

**Sensing that he was on touchy territory, the pilot shut up until I motioned that I was done gathering data. Flying back to the base the pilot got on the radio.**

"_**This is Alpha-1. I am now flying Professor Strife back to base."**_

**Turning back in his seat, Sky watched as the tower where his sister had died faded from view.**

* * *

_**What I didn't add in the chapter: Kari bled to death on the roof before any treatment could be done. Roughly a week later the ground began to fracture and pure mako started seeping up from the ground. It was the planet's way of purifying itself of the humans. The mako acted like acid and dissolved everything it touched. Sky and his family were able to escape to the mountains. There the few humans and animals to survive all gathered. Now the mountains are all that is left standing as the humans try to learn how to survive. Some like Sky are studying the mako to figure out how to either get it back into the planet or neutralize it. No one knows what happened to Kari's body.**_


	28. Bittersweet ending

**I could hear the birds as gentle hands slowly led me down the stairs. The sun was warm on my face as I turned it up to the face. Even though I couldn't see anything I could still imagine how the place looked. The others assured me that very little had changed from what I remembered. It certainly felt and sounded the same.**

"**Ren!"**

**Smiling, I turned my face towards my brother's voice. "Hello Sky."**

**I could feel his joy as he walked over to me. His steps were light and even. Despite the fact that I couldn't see him I knew that he was smiling. Gentle fingers touched the band that covered my eyes; it was Sky's way of greeting me everyday.**

"**How are you, Ren?"**

"**I'm okay. And you?"**

"**Could be better, I guess. Got thrown in training today."**

"**Sasha beating you up again?**

"**Well, he did throw me but I ended up winning."**

"**That is good. And the others?"**

"**We're all doing fine. Did you hear? Mom is pregnant again."**

"**Oh Gaia."**

"**Yeah, Zack is running away every time he sees him. After all, Cloud threatened to castrate him if he ever caught sight of him again. So, do you want to go say hello?"**

"**Sure. But I want to say hello to her first."**

"**Okay. Here, give me your arm."**

**Reaching out, I felt Sky take my arms as the hands that had led me out let me go. When my brother started to walk I let him guide me, confident that he wouldn't let me trip.**

**The yells and grunts of the SOLDIERS made me smile as we walked past the outdoor training ring. I could hear mom's voice ring out as he chewed out yet another cadet. There was nothing more terrifying then my mother pregnant.**

**Sky finally stopped. I could feel the shadows of the tree on my face and a comforting presence. I let go of Sky's arm and let him move off so that I could visit in peace. Kneeling down I envisioned the stone that I knew was there. It had been so long since I had been here that I felt a pain in my chest. Even though it was hard, I tried to fight through the limitations that the battle had left me with. It angered me that I couldn't speak the way I wanted. Instead I was reduced to the simple words and sentences of a normal five year old. But somehow, I didn't think she minded.**

"**It's been a year, sis. We all miss you. Dad cooked your favorite dinner last night. It was burnt but I ate it anyway. We all started school this year. I carry a picture of you everywhere I go. You are the greatest sister. I can swing on the swing by myself again. Even though I miss you pushing me. I try not to cry. I know you don't like it when I cry. Never wanted me to be sad. I try, sis, but it hurts. Is it true you're not coming home? I'll sleep with the light on just incase you come home and kiss me goodnight."**

**Hearing Sky walking back over I brushed away my tears.**

"**It's time for me to go now. I love you so much. I miss you."**

**Sadly, I reached out my hand into the darkness and traced the name on the gravestone.**

**K-A-R-I**

* * *

_**What I didn't add in the ending: Kari's wounds were to severe and she ended up dying. Ren never regained his sense of sight and the damage to his brain was severe enough that he could only speak and comprehend on a child's level for the rest of his life. Cloud and Reno moved back in with Zack and Seph and resumed the jobs they had left behind. Ren and his brothers refused to join ShinRa but are sort of a liaison between rebel forces such as AVALANCHE and ShinRa. Things are starting to look up as Rufus rebuilds the company so that he protects the planet and reverses as much of his father's damage as possible.**_


	29. Happy ending

"_**Johnsen! If you don't move your feet this instant I'm going to kick you right through that wall!"**_

_**I watched the SOLDIER try to do as I instructed and nearly cried when the only thing he accomplished to do was trip over his own feet. I swung my sword in and let it rest against his neck as I glared at him.**_

"_**That wasn't quite what I meant," I growled at him before suddenly glancing up at the other SOLDIERS who were snickering. They fell silent as my glare fell on them.**_

"_**Do you men find this funny?"**_

"_**No, General Sir!"**_

"_**Then why were you laughing?"**_

_**No one answered.**_

_**Sighing, I moved my sword away and allowed Johnsen to get up. Rather then risk blowing up at the men again I instead saluted Colonel Kirk and walked away. I had to cool off.**_

_**Sliding Kiba**_** back into its sheath I weaved my way through the outdoor training rinks. Everywhere I looked I saw SOLDIERS training their butts off running drills and sparring. A few of my First class's noticed me and nodded or saluted but none wavered from watching their charges. That was good. I needed to know that they were taking it seriously. After all, my plans to totally revamp the whole SOLDIER training hadn't been widely accepted. It was nice to know that my First's would follow my orders regardless of if they agreed or not.**

**Not that I had ever doubted my decisions. The old president had corrupted SOLDIER and this was the only way to get it back on course.**

**Reaching ShinRa tower I paused outside the entrance and looked up towards the roof. An involuntary shiver went through my body as my body remembered what had happened up there. My heart still hurt when I thought of it. Shaking my head, I walked up the stairs and went inside.**

"**General, are you busy?"**

**Smiling, I turned my head to see Kevin lounging nearby with a crooked smile on his face.**

"**Not at all. Do you need me for something?"**

"**I wanted to know if you would join me for lunch. I have a jeep all ready and waiting outside."**

"**That sounds nice. I believe I will accept."**

"**Great. Would you mind if we stopped by the airport before getting to the restaurant? Some friends of mine are landing there today and I said I would pick them up."**

"**I don't mind at all. Let's go."**

**With a nod to my secretary I followed the Turk out to his jeep. At first I was a little surprised at the size; it could seat twelve people easily. Zachs was already in and he barked at me as I jumped into the front passenger seat. Instead of responding to him I just waited for Kevin to get in and start driving.**

**The drive to the airport was quiet but comfortable. I let the wind whip my hair around as I closed my eyes and relaxed. It felt good to get out of the ShinRa compound again.**

**Reaching the airport I could almost feel Kevin's excitement grow. Just when I was about to demand to know why he was so happy I saw a face that I hadn't seen for seven years.**

"**Sky!"**

**Sky looked my way and a grin lit up his face.**

"**Kari!"**

**Not waiting for Kevin to stop I jumped out of the jeep and raced to my brother. I let him grab me up in a hug and swing me around as we both laughed like maniacs. When he set me down I saw the rest of my family nearby. Calling out their names I ran over to be smothered by hugs and kisses. We probably would have stood there laughing and talking forever if I hadn't remembered my new rank.**

**Stepping back a bit I waited until they were all looking at me. "I believe we have a lunch date to keep," I said with a smile, suddenly deciding to do something nice for Kevin soon. Everyone nodded and followed me to the jeep. Kevin smiled at me as we all go in.**

"**Kari, are you happy?"**

"**Very much so. Thank you."**

**I leaned over and kissed Kevin on the cheek before turning in my seat and catching up with my family. Life was perfect once more.**

* * *

_**What I didn't add in the ending: Though Kari's heart was pierced by the President's bullet she somehow managed to hold on to her life long enough to be healed. Once she was released from the hospital she had every intention to fulfill her dream and become a Turk. However, Sephiroth decided to retire and spend his time with his lovers instead of leading SOLDIER. Rufus ShinRa had asked Kari to help her pick Sephiroth's replacement but once she had met with all the candidates she had refused to support any of them. She claimed that they were all corrupted by the old president and that they would destroy SOLDIER. When ShinRa told her that they were her only options she made some fast choices and offered to take the job herself. Since Rufus agreed with her that none of the others should be General and he knew that she was as good if not better then Sephiroth in battle he agreed. However, soon after he made his decision Cloud and the rest of his family chose to move to the Northern Crater to establish a permanent base there. Since Kari was General she couldn't go with them so she bid them farewell and stayed behind. While at ShinRa tower Kari and Kevin fell deeper in love and married four years after she became General.**_


End file.
